Of Snapes and Prophecies
by Halliie Lynn Snape
Summary: AU: Snape has a daughter & wife plus is the father of the famous Boy Who Lived! Please R&R! NO this does not go by year!
1. The News

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

**Authors Note 2: This story was originally going to be one long thing but I have decided to make it into year by year so please tell me what you think.**

Severus Snape, recently appointed Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, feared by every student including those in his house (he had been appointed head of Slytheren house since their old head of house had just retired), wanted nothing more then to jump with joy and shout out to the world, he was going to be a father. True, this professor isn't that nice to most of his students; contradictory to popular belief it's not because he doesn't like children. He just doesn't like children who were brought up improperly. He knows that he will raise his child right. They will not be spoiled, selfish or weak. Though the more he thought about raising his future child the more he worried.

'What if they don't like me?'

'What if I do something wrong?'

As if reading her husband's thoughts Nina Snape once Nina Marks quietly walked over to where her husband was sitting and placed herself on his lap. Putting her arms around his neck she asked,

"What are you thinking about?" He didn't answer for a moment, just looked up and stared into her beautiful green eyes. She was the only person he would ever let down his walls for.

"Honestly? I'm scared. I don't know anything about children." Nina smiled and kissed her worrying husband on the top of his head.

"You will be a wonderful father, I'm sure of it." He sighed,

"I hope your right." He smirked as only a Snape could and kissed her softly. As she went to stand up an owl flew though the window over to the couple. They both stared at it, confused as to who would be sending them mail at nine PM on a Wednesday night. Curiously Nina untied the parchment from its foot and unrolled the paper. As she read the letter through Severus gave the waiting owl a treat and some water.

"It's from Lily and James." Nina stated as she finished the letter and handed it to her husband. He took the parchment with a raised eyebrow while reading it through.

"They want us for dinner tomorrow night," Nina said as she went to fetch some clean parchment, ink and quill from the desk in the next room.

"So I see, I'm assuming we are going considering the bounce in your step?" he asked eyeing his glowing wife who had returned to the room.

"Why not? I haven't seen Lily in forever and I'm sure you and James can leave each other alone long enough for us to eat dinner."

Sev opened his mouth to protest but decided against it knowing how stubborn his wife could be. Also he had heard stories of how moody pregnant women could get, so he figured he might as well just go through with it.

After all, it was only one night, right?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. The Visit

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Rebekah Lynn Alicia Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

The next night at six PM sharp Mr. and Mrs. Snape flooed over to the Potter residence.

Lily Evans-Potter greeted the couple as they came through the fireplace.

"Lily, it's so good to see you!" Nina exclaimed as she saw her friend for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Lily and Nina had been close friends in school. Though Nina was a Slytherin and Lily a Gryffindor they put aside the house rivalry, finding that their friendship meant more to them then some school gossip.

Along with their Hogwarts houses their appearances were also quite different. Nina was of average height with long black hair cascading down her back and bright green eyes. She had pale, almost porcelain doll-esque skin. You could tell she grew up in a very aristocratic family. Especially by the way she carried herself, always proud and determined.

Lily on the other hand had long red hair that went to her shoulders, though the women did have the same intense green eyes. Lily's skin was not as pale as Nina's, but it was not tan either as she had a lot of Irish blood in her. Lily stood to be a little taller then Nina and held herself with a calm grace, always seeming relaxed.

Nina herself was a pureblood witch raised in a family that was very proud of their bloodline, whereas Lily was muggle born and the only witch in the family. Even through all the differences they became good friends throughout school, and were even bridesmaids in each other's weddings. Though their husbands on the other hand, were not so friendly.

As the women hugged and exchanged greetings James entered the room and seemed, to Severus to have been biting back a remark and scowl. Instead, he greeted Nina politely and nodded his greeting to Severus, who nodded in return.

"Dinner's ready, I hope you're hungry. I got a bit carried away," Lily stated as she led the couple and her husband through the living room to the kitchen.

"Oh I'm definitely hungry, now that I'm eating for two." Nina said with a sly smile over at her husband who was pulling her chair out for her to sit.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed. "That's wonderful news." She smiled giving a now-sitting Nina a hug. Once she stood up again she started to wipe the now falling tears away from her eyes. Nina smiled softly, not sure as to why her friend was crying.

"Oh Lily don't cry." The red head smiled though her tears continued. She glanced at James who gave her a sorry look.

"Excuse me." Lily whispered as she left the room and ascended the stairs to go to her and James's bedroom. Nina looked on, worried as to why this news would make Lily so upset. She then stood up and walked after her, leaving the two men in the kitchen to their own devices. Sev, who had also been friends with Lily while at Hogwarts, was equally worried, but at the moment the potions master was a bit pre-occupied with his former enemy, who was currently staring at him with what seemed like jealousy.

"Problem Potter?" Snape asked wishing he could knock that glare off of James's face. James however said nothing, he just pulled out a chair and sat at the table across from his old school rival, and so the staring match began.

Meanwhile upstairs Nina was busy trying to get her old school friend to tell her what was wrong. Lily on the other hand was too broken up to get words out that made sense. As a last ditch effort Nina pulled out a calming drought that she always carried with her, especially on occasions when her Sev and James were going to be with in a 30 foot radius of each other. Giving Lily the drought Nina asked again,

"Okay tell me what's wrong," After a few deep breaths Lily finally spoke.

"James and I have been trying for months to get pregnant." At those words Nina's face brightened.

"Well that's wonderful." She said as the red head shook started to sniffle again.

"It hasn't worked, we tried potions, charms, everything and nothing's helped so we went to see a healer who tested both James and I to see if we were both capable of having children. It turns out that James isn't." As she said those last words her eyes teared up again but she fought to keep calm.

"Oh Lily love I'm so sorry." Nina said hugging her friend and wishing there was something she could do. Doesn't hurt to ask, right? Yeah Right.

"If there is anything I can do please just let me know," The raven- haired women stated. Though she definitely did not expect the next words that came out of her friend's mouth.

"Can I borrow your husband?"


	3. The Shock

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

To say that Mrs. Severus Snape was shocked would be an under statement.

"Eh Excuse me?" Nina stuttered, she couldn't quite wrap her mind around the idea that her friend just asked if she could sleep with her husband.

"Oh I'm sorry Ni that was just to forward of me." She said as she stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Its just that we want a child so bad if we can't have one made from the two of us then we would want someone that we look up to." Again with the shock and surprises, Nina couldn't help it, she started to laugh.

"James Potter looks up to Severus Snape?" She asked trying to catch her breath. That had to be the most astonishing statement she had ever heard.

"Yes he does, he might not act like it or ever admit it out loud because he's a childish male, but he does. It takes a brave and strong soul to be willing to defy someone as strong as Voldamort with out him knowing. I think the both of you are great people for what you are doing for the light. I'm sorry that you made such a mistake when you where younger but now it will hopefully help our future." It was now Nina's turn to cry. As the tears were rolling down her cheeks she stood up and hugged her friend.

"You are too an amazing person Lily don't ever forget that, you too are in this fight just because you are not a spy does not mean that you are worthless." Both women pulled away and simultaneously wiped their eyes. Nina took a deep breath and said.

"Well I think we should inform Sev of this and see what he has to say." Lily smiled.

"So you're okay with this?" She asked hopefully.

"Okay that you're going to be having sex with my husband? No, but I understand your reason." She said nodding. And with that the two women headed down stairs to their waiting husbands.

When the ladies returned to the kitchen Sev and James where still staring at each other obviously restraining themselves from jumping across the table onto the other man. The women smiled at each other and then cleared their throats. Both men surprised by the sudden noise nearly hit the ceiling they had jumped so high.

"Lily love you scared me." James said with an innocent smile at his wife. Lily just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Everything situated?" Severus asked as Nina went and sat beside him at the table. The women shared a look and smiled.

"Well there was something I wanted to ask of you Sev." Lily said though she was looking at James who was looking back with a umreadable expression on his face. She squeezed his hand in an attempt to silently reassure him that everything would be okay,

"Well Sev the reason I got so upset earlier is because James and I have been trying to have a child for a while now and we have not been that lucky so we were wondering if you would be willing to … help." She ended lamely unsure of how to ask him to sleep with her with out it sounding worse then it already did. Sev himself was a bit lost for words.

'Did she just ask me to father her children?' he looked at his wife for her reaction and she just nodded with a small smile on her face. At this Severus had to bite back a huge grin.

'I get to sleep with Lily Potter and it won't be considered cheating! I GET TO SLEEP WITH LILY POTTER! (Envisions himself jumping on the table and doing a jig)' apparently some of his excitement showed because when he looked at his wife again she was glaring at him. He just smiled slightly, and then another thought hit him.

'Perfect, amazing James Potter is shooting blanks (Laughs manically) oh the blackmail!' Again with the glare, though this time he didn't mind, for the first time in his life he had blackmail against his arch nemesis. (Pictures himself again doing a jig on the table). That was about the time that James had gotten up and left the room.

"This isn't easy for him." Lily stated as she watched her husband, the love of her life leave the room looking non to pleased. It seemed that that was a good time to be heading home.

"Well Lily I think its time departed. Owl us with a date and time, okay?" Nina hugged her friend and dragged a still shocked Severus Snape out of the kitchen to the living room and through the fire to their home.

A few days later they had received another owl from Lily and James stating that the date was to be the next night, which would be November 14th. Nina and Sev where to go to the Potter's at seven PM, where Nina and James had planned to go out to dinner and leave the other two to what they had to do.

That night came sooner then any of them thought possible. It seemed like no time at all that they were at the meeting place with all four adults looking slightly uncomfortable. They had agreed to sign a contract to make it official of what was going on that night and that it was not to be told to anyone with the exception of Dumbledore who was going to be receiving a copy to notarize incase something went wrong in the war and Lily and James didn't make it out alive. Then their child was to go to Nina and Severus. Once the contract was all signed and there were copies for both parties and one that was promptly sent to the headmaster of Hogwarts, Nina and James were on their way out for dinner to leave Sev and Lily to their own devices.

A few weeks later the Snape's received an owl from the Potter's announcing that Lily was expecting. Even though the act of what Sev and Lily did was agreed upon by all parties it was still a little hard for Nina to come to terms with. She allowed her husband to sleep with another woman. She was still baffled that she actually let him do it even if it was for the right reasons.


	4. The Births

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

"Ahhhhhhh get it out of me!!!!" Severus could hear his wife screaming from the delivery room. He himself was pacing around nervously with his "best friend" Lucius Malfoy staring at him while he held his new born son Draco, who had been born only a few weeks earlier. His wife Narcissia was currently in the delivery room helping Nina.

"Severus sit down you look like your going to tear your hair out." Lucius commented as he watched his friend. Sev scowled but complied realizing he must look ridicules.

"You were no better you know." The potion master said as he stared at the sleeping bundle in the blond mans arms. Lucius and Severus had been friends since Hogwarts. They were both born into rich pureblooded families who were all about the dark arts. So the two boys then eighteen joined Valdemort together with their girlfriends who are now their wives. Little do Lucius and Narcissia know that neither Sev nor Nina were loyal to their "master". But right now none of this was important, what was now important was the fact that Nina sounded that she was about to die. An then the screaming stopped. Sev lifted his head from his hands to see if anything had changed. A few seconds later a nurse walked out with a bundle of pink blankets.

"It's a girl." The nurse stated handing Sev his newborn daughter. All he could do was stare at this little human in his hands. This little life that he helped create.

"Hello there my little Haillie Lynn." He said to the baby who was already asleep.

"Haillie Lynn Snape, do you like that name?" He asked her; with a smile on his face he held the tiny baby closer to his chest and turned to show Lucius.

"She is beautiful Severus, this two will make a very amazing couple." Sev ignored that last statement; he wasn't ready to think of marriage he just wanted to enjoy the child in his arms.

Even though little Draco was a little less then a month old and Hallie Lynn only a few minuets old they were already betrothed to be married. This was mainly to keep the pureblood line running. Though Sev wasn't as stuck up about his bloodline as his friend was, he still cared.

"You can go see your wife now." Narcissia Malfoy had just walked out of the delivery room smiling at Severus. She then continued over to her husband and picked her son up out of his arms. Sev watched them for a moment wondering how the little boy would turn out seeing as his parents were true death eaters at heart. He shrugged the thought away and headed into the delivery room to see his wife.

When he entered she smiled at him tiredly and motioned for the baby. Severus complied and handed his wife their daughter.

'Our daughter, I'm a father.' He thought still in astonishment.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Nina asked as she smiled at the little girl.

"Just as beautiful as her mother." Sev leaned down to give his wife's sweaty forehead a kiss. She playfully swatted him away.

"Liar, I look awful." She said with a laugh. Her husband shook his head.

"You're ravishing." He said with a grin.

"Hello little Haillie Lynn I'm your mummy, and the man next to me is your daddy." Nina said as if the baby could understand her.

A few weeks after that amazing day the now three Snapes received an owl from the Potters informing them of the birth of a little boy with whom they named Harry.

"You have a brother." Nina cooed to the little girl whom she was currently changing and setting down for a nap.

'I just wish you could know him as such.' She thought as she set the baby in her cradle and left the room as quietly as possible.

Little did Nina Snape realize, but in little over a years time her wish would come true, just not as she had wanted it.


	5. Of Prophisies , Deaths and contracts

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

It was around mid September when a meeting was called at the school. All three Snapes and all three Potters were specifically told to attend per the request of Dumbledore. When everyone was gathered in Dumbledore's office and there was a safe and soft area for the two babies to play in the meeting began.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly but there is something urgent I must bring to your attention." At this everyone shifted around nervously wondering what was so important that they bring the babies.

He then filled them in on a prophecy that was told to him earlier that day by someone with whom he thought to be a fake seer. The prophecy talked about a boy who will be marked by the dark, he is to be the one that will aid in the defeat of the true and prevail for the side of good. The prophecy also spoke of a girl who would risk her life for her family and eventually give birth to the true savior of the wizarding world.

"Isn't that a little vague?" James asked a bit confused as to how to understand what he had just been told. Severus just rolled his eyes at the other man.

"It's a prophecy nitwit it's not supposed to make sense." He stated rudely. Nina ignoring her husbands comment asked her own question.

"What does this have to do with us, Haillie and Harry?" The old man nodded sadly.

"There were certain specifics that were mentioned in the prophecy that sounded like they were talking about your children." He sighed before continuing again.

"The boy who is to be marked by the dark is said to be born as the seventh month dies and is one who does not know his true parentage." At this Lily turned as white as one of the Hogwarts ghosts. James just stared defiantly at Dumbledore refusing to believe this has to do with his Harry.

"As for the girl, she is said to be one who has suffered greatly in her short life, she is of the good but acts as though she is for the dark. The boy she is to marry is one who will be brought up for the dark and turn with her influence to the light." Nina, just as Lily had before paled but could not speak, so the potions master spoke for the both of them.

"You're telling me that my daughter is going to go through hell but end up becoming great and powerful because of it, and that Draco Malfoy will defy his family and turn to the light because of his love for Haillie?" Dumbledore nodded sadly wishing he didn't have to give them such news. He then turned to the Potters.

"I believe the best thing for you to do is hide. Voldemort will most likely get hold of this prophecy and go on a rampage. The best thing to do would be to use a secret keeper." Lily had bent down to pick up a resisting Harry off the floor, after the headmasters words registered in her head she walked over to James who was still completely unsure if all of this was real or just an odd dream of his.

"I think Sirius would be the best person for the job." James stated in a not so there tone.

"Yes that sounds like a great idea, I'll go contact him right away." Dumbledore then got up and headed to the fireplace to contact Sirius Black, James Potter's best and most trusted friend. Meanwhile Nina had gone to gather up a now crying Haillie. She was crying as if she already knew what was to come in her future. The little green-eyed baby girl was screeching as if she was being tortured. Looking at the tired face of her husband she figured it best if she took the baby for a walk around the castle. Lily decided she would join her seeing as Harry too had decided to cry as loud, if not louder then his sister. As the women left the office Dumbledore came back from his conversation with Sirius to say that the man would be on his way in a few minutes.

"What am I to do Albus, Nina and I can not hide from Voldemort." Albus nodded thinking.

"I believe it best if you just keep doing what it is you are doing. He does not suspect you of anything but loyalty so he will not be looking to you. I honestly believe that you, Nina and Haillie Lynn are safe for now." And with that Severus nodded and went on his way to collect his wife and child to bring them home before it got too late. Luckily it was a weekend so Severus could spend it at the Manor instead of at school. So as it was the Potter's went into hiding and the Snapes continued to spy for the light. Everything seemed to be going as planned, that is until the night of All Hallows Eve.

Severus had been called to Voldemort with Lucius to go on raids, not for any particular reason, just because he thought it was fun. That and he just got the where abouts of Lily and James Potter two people that he despised mainly for there affiliation with Dumbledore. By the time Severus learned who their main target of the night was he wanted to do anything he could to stop it but he knew that was impossible. All he could do was watch as Voldemort himself went inside the hiding place of Lily, James and Harry Potter. Though to his glee and astonishment, Voldemort never came back out, though neither did Lily or James. The only one still alive that night was little Harry Potter the only scratch on him was the lightning bolt scar that would make him famous and well known through out the wizarding world. Severus transfigured his death eater robes into regular green robes and burnt up his mask. After he watched the house fall he ran in after his son. Once he reached him Sev scooped the crying one year old into has arms and apperated to the gates of Hogwarts. He ran as fast as he could up to the castle to Albus's office to tell him of the news. Unfortunately Harry would not be going home with Sev that night nor would he for another 10 years. Albus thought that it would not be safe for Harry to be living with Snape now that he made it pretty clear that he was for the light after going to get the child from the ruins instead of running to hide like the rest of the death eaters were most likely doing.

"It's in the contract Albus, you should know you signed a copy." Severus pleaded

"I know it says that Harry is to go to you if something this awful happens but we can't risk it. You already have one child to watch over. Worry about her, I believe she will need it." Albus said as he took baby Harry from Severus's arms and headed down the stairs to call the auroras and figure out what to do with the baby now that his parents were unfortunately deceased. Severus just stared after the older man as he walked away with his son. Then the reality of the situation hit him. Lily and James were dead; he had seen the flashes of green light with his own eyes. Besides that he was unable to keep his son like he had promised Lily and James over a year ago. Thinking about the night's events Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder and headed home to tell his wife the horrible yet amazing things that had occurred. Though just as he was stepping into the fireplace he realized something.

The first part of the prophecy was correct.

Top of Form


	6. Of Dungeons and disaperences

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

The years past, Harry stayed with his muggle aunt and uncle (Lily's sister and husband) and Severus and Nina watched carefully over Haillie Lynn. Even at six years old you could see that the girl was going to be very powerful and very smart. She already knew how to read and write her full name. Nina was even teaching her how to control her magic. Seeing as Snape Manor was centuries old the house contained a shielding spell so it was unplottable, and the ministry could not detect any magical use, so Lynn, as her parents affectionately called her, could do all the magic she pleased. Though she was strong and quite capable for a small child they knew that she was just that and had been a bit worried about the prophecy. So when ever they had to go out to a party or any such event they would leave Lynn at the Malfoy's to spend time with Draco. They figured she was safe there knowing that Lucius still trusted them and that the Malfoy Manor was also heavily secreted away. Though one such night they were not so lucky.

It was a week or so after Lynn's sixth birthday when the adult Snapes and Malfoys headed out for a night on the town leaving the children to be looked after by the house elf's. Being the curious six year olds that they were and knowing that their parents were out with no one left to watch them but some animals they decided to explore.

"Are they gone?" The little blond haired younger Malfoy asked.

"I think so." Lynn said with a sly smile to her partner in crime. The two giggled to each other and scrambled down the hall from Draco's room to the entrance hall and into the lower levels of the manor. That was the one place they were always told not to go.

The lower levels of the house were strictly for the men in the black robes and white masks only. The children where not allowed down there.

"What do you think they do down there?" the green eyed little girl asked as they stood in front of the door that led to the staircase which would take them down to the forbidden area.

"I bet they plot to take over the world and kill all the mudbloods and traitors." Draco said with the trademark Malfoy sneer. Lynn was rather unimpressed by this idea. But her parents had warned her that Draco was brought up a different way and didn't see that blood didn't matter. Lynn knew that her parents always played a game, they would wear the black robes and white masks and play spy for the man with the long beard. Though that same man was the one who told her that her brother wasn't allowed to live with them yet because of what her mummy and daddy did. He said it wouldn't be safe for him. Though this confused the girl a bit more, she didn't understand how it was safe for her but not for Harry? So this made her unsure of the old man with the long beard and funny glasses. But she did not dare question him because that's not what proper girls do. They don't speak unless spoken to if they are in the company of someone who is older then them.

"Lynn are you coming?" Draco asked from the fifth step down. Hearing his voice she was broken away from her thoughts. Nodding she obediently followed.

"You better protect me if there are monsters down here." The raven-haired girl ordered. Draco rolled his eyes saying.

"Your such a scaredie cat Lynn, but of course I'll protect you that's what men are supposed to do, protect the helpless women." Lynn scowled at this statement.

"I won't be helpless forever, I'm going to learn how to protect myself, you'll see." Draco laughed and shook his head.

"Girls aren't supposed to know how to protect themselves, if they did then what would the men have to do." He asked as if her statement personally insulted him. Lynn herself just shrugged, by that time they had hit the bottom of the steps.

They found themselves in a long corridor of iron rod cells that looked as though they hadn't been used for a few years. Still curious yet a little shaken the two children walked down the isle-passing cell after cell. Lynn clutching Draco's arm for dear life.

"I think we should go back up now Drake, I'm scared." Draco scoffed.

"Come on Lynn there is nothing to be scared of." Just as he finished the sentence a loud clanging noise was heard from one of the cells further down the isle away from the door. The two children looked at each other, screamed and hightailed it up the stairs and to Draco's room where they shut and locked the door.

"We are NEVER doing that again." The little girl panted as she sat down on the floor against the door trying to catch her breath. For the rest of the night the future husband and wife played exploding snaps and dared each other to eat Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Soon enough they ended up falling asleep on Draco's bed.

A few hours later the adults came home Nina and Cissia went up stairs to check on the children but when they opened the door they received quite a shock. There was Draco but no Lynn, only a note.

Severus,

For your disloyalty to our master you shall be punished. We have your daughter and we will return her when we deem that she has paid for your lies. Maybe next time you will be more careful.

The letter was unsigned and it was obvious that Draco had been stunned. When his mother revived him all he said was that he saw a person in all black but could not make out any specific features. The boy was openly shaken and fighting off tears. Nina herself was on the brink of breaking down.

"Severus… Severus… SEVERUS!!!!!!" She screamed for her husband because that was all her brain would allow her to do. A few seconds later the men came running up the stairs and into the room to find Cissia hugging a terrified Draco and Nina on the floor sobbing into her hands.

"What happened?" Lucius asked looking around the room at the scene in front of him. Narcissia handed her husband the letter as Severus went to comfort his wife.

"Nina love what happened, where's Lynn?" he pleaded with her to answer but all Nina could do was cry into her husbands shoulder and call out her daughters name.

"It seems that someone deems you unloyal to the Dark Lord and has decided to take the punishment out on Lynn." The blond man said while handing over the note. Severus took it with trembling hands afraid of what might happen to his child and outraged at these men for not taking him in stead.

'What have I done?' Severus thought as he read over the note and imagined all the things he would do to these men if even one hair was touched on his only child's head.

It would be six days until they saw hide or hair of Hallie Lynn again, and when they did it was not a sight they wanted to see.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Damaged Returns

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

After six days of searching and interrogating every ex death eater they could find yet seeing no sign of Hallie Lynn they were starting to loose hope. Though, generally when hope is lost your wishes tend to get granted. As where theirs when Hallie Lynn was port keyed in to the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor.

Severus and Lucius were in the study trying to think of other places to look while Nina and Cissia were in the garden trying not to worry themselves into a frenzy. Out of nowhere a house elf popped into the study scaring the crap out of the two men.

"Millie what on earth?" Screamed Lucius. The house elf shook but stood her ground.

"You told me to tell you sirs If I'se found anything sirs and well I've found Mss Lynn sirs she is in the front hall and not looking very well." Millie suddenly popped away again as the men sped out of the room as fast as they could.

When they saw the sight that was Hallie Lynn Snape they wanted to throw up.

"Millie!" Lucius roared.

"Call Saint Mungos tell them to send a healer right away." Mean while the Severus kneeled down next to what used to the beautiful form of his black haired green eyed daughter, Now what lay before him was nothing more then blood and broken bones. He went to feel for a pulse and luckily found one, a weak one, but a pulse non-the less.

"Severus what's going on?" Nina and Narcissia had just walked into the room, when Nina spotted the figure on the floor she nearly fainted. Running over to her daughter's side she started hyperventilating and calling out her name in hopes that her little girl would wake up. Severus stood up and pulled his wife to his chest trying to calm her down. Meanwhile Lucius lent over the girl to see what type of damage had been done and in doing so removed her recently aquired bloodstone necklace that she had received on her birthday. With out anyone noticing he slipped the necklace into his picket for later use.

"Mother what's the matter?" Draco had just come down the stairs from his room after hearing all the commotion.

"Draco love, go back upstairs." Narcissia said moving over to shield her son's eyes from the horrifying sight. But all the boy could do was stare.

"Is that Lynn, is she going to be okay?" He asked with the extreme innocence that only a child could manage. Narcissa fighting back tears answered.

"Yes dear she'll be fine now please go up to your room." Draco obliged and headed slowly upstairs worrying as to where his friend had been and why she looked like she had been playing in a tub of tomato soup.

Soon enough the emergency healers came and lifted Lynn onto a stretcher an then port keyed her over to Saint Mongos. Sev and Nina had both taken a large dose of calming draught so they wouldn't go on a rampage; they had enough to worry about with out having to end up in Azkaban. The two distraught parents flooed over to the hospital to wait and hear what damage had been done to their child.

They had to sit in the waiting room for a good two hours before the healer came out to tell them the results. The second the Snapes saw him they both shot up out of there chairs anticipating his news.

"Mr. And Mrs. Snape, I'm Healer Johnson I took care of your daughter, would you two like to follow me, I'll show you to her but I warn you we gave her some heavy duty dreamless sleep potion so she wont be awake for a while." They both nodded as they followed the healer into Lynn's hospital room. She had managed to acquire her own room after Severus had explained to the receptionist what had happened to get her this way. So to keep the child as safe as possible they put her in her own room with a guard outside the door.

When they walked into the room Nina ran over to the bed that held her sleeping child. Lynn lay with bandages wrapped around her hands on her head and on her feet. Tears started streaming down her face as she looked at her baby's bruised face.

"What did they do to you?" she whispered to the girl who could not hear her. Severus turned to the doctor expectantly he then cleared his throat and began to tell them the list of injuries to the little girl.

"It seems that they broke all her fingers and toes plus she had multiple head wounds and cuts along both arms and legs. Though I am sorry to say that that is not the worst of it." The healer paused to let his words sink in to the horrified adults. He swallowed hard, not really prepared to give anyone this information let alone the parents of a six-year-old girl.

"It seems as though your daughter wont be able to bare children." At this neither Snape could keep control they both broke down in tears holding into each other for dear life. When Nina could control herself enough to speak she asked,

"There was nothing you could do? No potions or charms could heal her?" The healer could only shake his head in response.

"Other then that she will be fine, there was no brain damage, though she has suffered a major loss of blood we were able to transfuse some more into her." The Healer Johnson said before Severus nodded to him in thanks and he took his leave to let the family have some time together. It was a good couple of hours before Lynn woke up which was good for Nina and Sev for they didn't want their daughter to see them as distraught as they were. But when she finally did open her eyes they where there next to her.

"Mummy?" The little girl asked in a frightened yet hopeful voice, which made tears streak down Nina face for the millionth time in the last several days.

"Yes love it's me. Mummy and Daddy are here now your okay, you're safe." All Lynn could do was stare as she too began to cry at finally being with her parents.

"Lynn darling how do you feel?" Sev asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I hurt all over." She cried wishing nothing more then to be able to make the pain go away.

"Baby do you remember what happened?" Nina asked hoping her daughter could give a description as to what her kidnappers looked like. But all she did was nod and shudder closing her eyes not wanting to remember any of it.

"Love if you tell me I can go after them for you to make sure they will never hurt you again." Sev said already planning the men's torture in great detail in his head.

"They will hurt me again and I will never forget they wont let me." She explained with a whimper. The two adults looked at each other worriedly.

"What do you mean baby, how wont they let you forget?" Lynn took a deep breath and told them what she heard.

"They put a spell on me so that I could never forget what happened and they said that one day they'll pull a tigger and I will be trapped in it forever." Sev looked confusedly at his wife.

"Do you mean a Trigger love did they put a trigger in you." Lynn cried more but nodded non -the less.

"Severus." Lucius called as he entered the room nodding at Nina and waving to Lynn who did not respond. Sev stood up and followed the man out of the room.

"How is she?" Lucius asked with deep sympathy in his voice.

"She'll be alright, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Sev was rather good at reading people, especially Lucius Malfoy.

"I finished the spells to reverse the port key we can go and find where she had been taken." Sev already to jump at this chance ran back into the room to tell his wife he had to leave but would be sending Narcissia and Draco to stay with her and Lynn. She said that would be fine. He then kissed his daughter on the nose before heading out.


	8. Of Failars and New Powers

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

Sev and Lucius returned to the hospital a couple hours later looking not as pleased as they hoped they would.

Unfortunately by the time they reversed the port key (which had been another note from the kidnapers giving another warning to Snape) the cell they had been hiding Lynn in was already disserted. All that remained was a bloody wooden table some knives and some burnt sticks. After seeing no one was there Sev had went on to trash the room in his fury, punching a wall and nearly breaking his hand in the process. So when he returned to his wife and child Sev was covered in dirt with a handkerchief around his hand.

"Severus what happened?" Nina asked as she saw her husband walk in the room looking worse then he did when he left. He motioned for her to come out to the hall. Once out of the room and earshot of his daughter he told her what happened.

"You WHAT?" She nearly yelled. Nina couldn't believe her husband would be so stupid as to go and plan to kill the people who did this, that was a good way to get him sent to jail.

"I called the Aurora's, a Mr. Shackbolt came over to get a statement, you should contact him and give him the port key so they can check the place out and see if they can find any clues." Nina said this all with out looking Sev in the face, they had all previously agreed not to call the auroras but Nina didn't care, she wanted to find out who harmed her child, at least this way professionals were handling it. Sev who was about to protest decided that she probably did the best thing. He nodded and headed back in the room the check on Lynn before he headed to the Ministry to give Shackbolt the port key.

'At least she contacted an aurora we know.' Sev thought as he sat down next to his daughter's bed.

"Hello there my little Lynn how are you feeling?" he asked with an attempt at a smile.

"Okay, I still hurt, and a man came and asked me questions about the bad men who took me." She replied as tears welled up in her eyes from the memories of what happened not more then a day ago.

"And did you tell him what happened?" She shook her head tears streaking her face.

"I showed him." Severus looked a bit taken back and confused at this news.

"Love what do you mean you showed him?" he asked her but his reply came from his wife.

"It turns out Lynn is a telepath, she can also put images into peoples minds, that's how she showed him, he looked into her eyes and she remembered what happened. He said he saw everything, every detail." Nina explained as she shakingly sat down. Sev nodded and decided to test this theory by looking right into Lynn's eyes and thinking,

'Lynn can you hear me?' She smiled

'Of course daddy.' He smiled at this glad that they had a new secret way of communicating. Plus this could prove useful later in life. Though as he was staring at her she let a flash of her memory slip over to him. It was something he will never be able to forget no matter how hard he tried.

She showed him a flash of them beating her with the sticks he had found, except they had been on fire then. All Sev could do after seeing that was promise her that he would never let that happen again. He could see in her face that she didn't believe him.

Lynn stayed in the hospital for a good three weeks before they deemed all her bones fixed and her bumps and bruises healed. The only problem when they got home was that Lynn refused to sleep by herself so Nina and Sev had to put a cot in their room for her to sleep on. Though this did not mean any of them actually got any rest, Lynn's nightmares got progressively worse and not even the strongest dreamless sleep potion would help. Because Sev had to teach still, Nina would be up most of the night trying to calm Lynn down, sadly to stop her flailing they had to restrain her other wise she would end up with cuts all over her body from trying to "get away from the bad men".

It would be about four years before she would get over the nightmares and sleep in her own room. Unfortunately that would be the end of one nightmare and the beginning to another.


	9. Of deaths & relapses

**B Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money. /B **

A few months after Lynn had turned nine her and Nina were sitting in the study practicing her telepathy.

"Lynn look at me and concentrate on the pull, do you feel that in your mind?" She nodded while still keeping eye contact.

"Good, now concentrate on that feeling and try to bring it with you as you look away." So that's what she did, concentrating as hard as she could on the pull in her mind she slowly began to look away. But as soon as she lost total eye contact she lost the pull as well.

"Darn it, Mum I can't do this." Nina sighed feeling the same frustration her daughter felt. They had been at this for about two hours.

"It's alright dear we'll try again tomorrow, I think it's time for bed any how, it's getting late." So Hallie and Nina left the grand study that was to be used for practicing magic and held more then a few death eater meetings in it's time. They went up the stairs and into Lynn's room. Only when they got there they weren't alone.

"Mummy I think someone's here." Lynn stated shakily, and not a second later Nina was knocked to the floor unconscious while Lynn was grabbed from behind. All she would remember of that night, besides the intense pain, would be the last vision of her mother lying unmoving on the floor and the five words that have haunted her for the past three years and would continue haunting her for the rest of her life.

"Adoperio Istic Coniveo , Accolo Deduco" (Close your eyes, live the past) After that , all that could be heard in the house was Lynn's screams.

She didn't have to wait long for someone to find her (not that she noticed) being as Severus had been on his way home from the school to spend his weekend with his family. What he found was not what he expected.

When the dark haired potions master stepped out of his fire place and entered his home he could hear a faint noise as if someone where crying.

"Nina! Lynn! Where are you?" he yelled as he panic stricken ran through the house trying to follow the sound, he soon realized it was coming from up stairs. Once he ascended the stairs he followed the sound to his daughter's room, once there he found Lynn lying on the floor whimpering and crying and as bloody as they day that she was port keyed back to Malfoy Manor.

"Lynn." He rushed over to her side and lifted her head to his chest.

"Lynn, love what happened? Lynn please answer me." He begged but then realized that she was trapped in a world of her own and could not hear nor feel him. He then did the only thing he could think to do, picked her up and grabbed the emergency port key they hid in her room incase of an attack, it instantly took them to Saint Mungo's emergency room.

The instant his feet hit the ground inside the building he was moving.

"Someone please help me!" He ran into the reception are and luckily a healer spotted him.

"Come this way, put her here." The man instructed Severus to put Lynn on one of the spare cots that where in the hall. As soon as he laid her down she started screaming again begging invisible people to stop hurting her.

"What happened?" The healer asked.

"Trigger, someone pulled the trigger." The doctor looked at the rather out of it man as if he'd lost his mind.

"Excuse me? Trigger?" Sev looked at the healer as though he didn't really see him.

"When she was six she was kidnapped and tortured, the people who did it to her put a trigger on her, telling her that if it were ever used again she would be stuck in her mind and relive everything that happened to her." Some how all of this seemed rather funny to Severus Snape. An then he remembered something, or someone.

"Nina, I didn't see Nina I have to go find her." He started to walk away but turned back and said.

"Cover her eyes, don't look directly at them, you won't like what you see, I'll be back." He said this in a rush as he hurried away to the fireplaces to get home and scower his house for his wife, praying that he'd find her alive.

Though he did not find her alive, nor did he find her body at all, just a wooden box on his daughter's bed. Inside the box lay the remains of Nina Marks-Snape, nothing more then ashes and her wedding ring.

Severus felt as if his whole world had gone crashing down upon him. He slid down next to the bed clutching the box to his chest, it was then that he noticed on the box was intricately carved the dark mark, the same one he had on his arm, the same she had on hers.

"Albus I have to get Albus he's the only one." So he mustered up the strength he had left, stood up and headed to Hogwarts to find the Headmaster.

An Hour Later Back At The Hospital

Severus sat by his daughter's bed holding the box in his hands. Dumbledore had left to contact the Minister in hopes that they would help find out who did this.

"Severus." Dumbledore had returned with the bowler hat wearing dult at his side. Severus was not a big fan of the Minster of Magic but any help right now was something.

"Oh dear." Fudge commented as he spotted the blood covered restraint girl lying on the hospital bed. She was currently crying for her father, just as she had been doing for the last hour. This killed Severus, knowing that he could do nothing to help her.

"What happened to her eyes?" The minister asked once he noticed the blindfold. At this Dumbledore interjected.

"Miss Hallie is a telepath, if you were to look in her eyes right now you would see everything she is going through, and by the looks of her I really don't think that would be very pleasant. " Fudge just nodded still staring at the whimpering child.

"Severus you might want to show him the box, I am going to inform the Malfoy's I shall return." Severus nodded at Albus and thanked him for going to inform the closest friends they had. Once the headmaster left the room Severus reluctantly handed the wooden box over to Fudge.

The minister inspected the outside but did not open it, for Dumbledore had told him what it contained and he had no desire to see for himself.

"I will ask Kingsly Shackbolt to come speak with you, he was the one you dealt with when Hallie was kidnapped a few years ago yes?"

"Yes." Sev said once again holding the box and sitting down staring at his little girl who looked so helpless. Fudge was speechless at seeing this once very hard man look as though he were drowning in the air around him. So he quietly left the room giving the father and daughter the privacy they deserved.

The Malfoy's came sans Draco which Severus was grateful for, he didn't think the child would be able to handle seeing his best friend in such a state. Narcissia cried when Severus told them what he had found and handed her the box, Lucius himself also looked devastated or at least as devastated as a death eater could get. Cissia offered to stay with Lynn but Sev turned her down, he didn't want anyone else near his child with out him there. Dumbledore had already agreed to give him as much time off from teaching as he needed.

That night Sev sat thinking of what he could do to bring his child out of the state she was in. He then decided he couldn't take it anymore; he had to see what was happening to her. Standing up he placed the box on his now empty chair and went to sit next to Lynn on her bed. The usually smart potions master then proceeded to remove the blindfold. Once done he looked down into her face and was met with shimmering emerald green eyes. Before he knew it there was a flash of light and he felt as if he were falling into never ending darkness.

When he finally hit the ground he knew instantly where he was. Sev stood in the center of the cell in which Lynn had been taken when kidnapped all three years earlier. Upon looking around he spotted her in the corner, but it wasn't the nine-year-old Hallie Lynn that was in the hospital, no it was the six-year-old Hallie Lynn who was still wearing her clean white night gown from the night she was first taken.

"Lynn!" He yelled as he ran over to his terrified daughter. She looked up at him.

"Daddy? Oh daddy please save me please, don't let them get me." She begged as tears streamed down her already wet face. He went to pick her up but his hands went right threw her body.

"Daddy why can't you help me?" She cried at him trying to grab for him but also being unable to.

"I –I don't know, It's alright we'll get out of here." But when he looked around for an exit he could not find one. All of a sudden a person dressed from head to toe in all black entered the room and grabbed Lynn up by her hair.

"No don't touch her!" Sev growled as he went to tackle the man but fell right through him to the ground. So he watched as this man tied his daughter to the table and proceeded to sharpen a knife.

Sev blinked but when he opened his eyes again he was no longer in the dungeon, nor was he in the hospital. He was in a purely white space with no ceiling or floors.

"Severus Snape I presume." A lady with long blond hair and shining blue eyes walked seemingly out of no where to stand in front of him.

"Where am I?" Snape asked, instantly untrusting of the beautiful women. She did not answer his question instead stated something else he had been wondering.

"My name is Ariana I am a messenger from the Powers That Be, they have sent me here to tell you that you are not the one meant to save her." Sev scowled darkly

"What do you mean I'm not the one meant to save her? If I don't who will?" he asked getting angry.

"The Powers offer their help to you now, but next time remember it is not you who is to save her, her love will find her, that is how it is written." Though he did not speak he understood what she meant. The Prophecy, Draco is the one meant to save her.

"I will send you back now and you both shall awake." Severus did not react he just stood thinking for a moment before he spoke again.

"Thank you, thank you for your kindness, but could I request one small favor." She smiled.

"I can not say good bye for you, for she is not here." And with that came another flash of light and Severus was again in the hospital sitting on Lynn's bed. When he looked at her face again he did not see those shimmering green eyes as before but the normal pale green that she had had since birth.

"Daddy." He smiled and leaned down to hug her.

"It's all right now Lynn your okay."

After that day a room was attached to Severus's at Hogwarts so Lynn could stay there and not have to be alone or stay all the time with the Malfoy's. Plus this way she was protected, for no death eater would dare break into Hogwarts.

When Lynn was told about her mother she locked herself in her room for a week straight trying to not believe it was true. When she finally came out she attached herself to her father for the rest of the night crying and making wishes that her mum would come back to them. But just as it did for everyone else, time went on and the years past and before she knew it Lynn was about to start her first year as a student at Hogwarts.


	10. Of mettings,sortings & findings

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

Soon enough it was September first and Narcissia, Draco and Lynn where on their way to Kings Crossing Station to catch the train to Hogwarts. Lynn had decided that it would be more fun to take the train in with Draco so Sev had agreed to let her stay at the Malfoy's the night before. As soon as the two first years walked onto Platform 9 3/4 they quickly met up with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle before they searched for an empty compartment.

Seeing as their parents were Death Eaters they had at some point met a good number of the kids who where either at the school already or in their year. There was one girl that Lynn could not stand and that was a first year by the name of Pansy Parkinson. This brown haired sleaze was always staring and trying to flirt with her Draco. It was common knowledge, to the annoyance of most pureblood mothers, that Rebekah Lynn Snape and Draco Malfoy have been betrothed since birth. Even though Lynn knew Pansy couldn't really do anything it still annoyed her to no end. And of course just her luck Pansy and her equally annoying friend Millicent Bulstrode waltzed into their compartment.

"Hey there Drakie." Pansy said while batting her eyelashes in a, what Lynn assumed was supposed to be a seductive fashion. Though to Lynn's great joy and Pansy's annoyance Draco took no notice of her attempt to be charming.

"Hello Pansy, Millicent." He barely nodded to both the girls. Draco was not oblivious to what was going on around him, contradictory to what Lynn might think, he was quite aware that Pansy was trying to be cute and that it pissed Lynn off, actually this show of rivalry between the girls amused him considerably.

Pansy, seeing that she hadn't gotten the reaction she had wanted from him decided to take a seat, right in between Lynn and Draco, successfully knocking Lynn off the bench and onto the compartment floor. Hallie Lynn Snape was no push over (pun intended) she was a Snape for Merlin's sake and was not about to take this girls crap sitting down (literally). So she did what every possessive and pissed off girl would do, stood up, dusted her self off and proceeded to grab the biggest chunk of Pansy's hair she could before pulling her up off the seat and pushing her out of the compartment. After doing so she turned to Millicent and sneered,

"I suggest you go as well unless you would like to get me really angry." Millicent paled and got up as fast as possible and ran after her friend who had jetted down the hall after screaming that she would get revenge. Lynn just shut the door and placed a locking charm on it so others would not be able to just walk in. After doing so she sat down and stared daggers at the blond boy next to her. He in turn looked innocently over at the angry witch.

"What?" he asked with his most charming smile. Lynn just scoffed and turned to stare out the window shaking her head, oh she would get him back for his little attempt at flirting with that whore, he just won't know when. After a half an hour the boys decided to go and walk around the train leaving Lynn to watch the scenery pass until it was time to change into their robes and get off the train.

Once the four future Slytherins exited the train they followed the crowd and the voice of the large man named Hagrid (Lynn had seen him a few times but they had never officially met) to the boats that were waiting to take them up to the castle.

Lynn sat in a boat with Draco in front of her holding up the lamp so they could see. Even though she had been living in the castle she was still amazed at how beautiful it looked at night with all the lights shinning and illuminating the castle. Once they got to the dock and exited the boats they headed up the steps to the front doors of the castle. This is where Lynn got the first real look at her brother. Draco being the prat that he is made an introduction first.

"You must be Potter, I heard you would be here this year." He commented while sneering at the red headed boy with freckles that was standing next to Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, you will learn Potter, that some wizarding families are better then others." After saying this he put out his hand for Harry to shake. Draco's little speech didn't sit well with Lynn so she decided to interject. Smacking and elbowing Draco's hand and body out of the way she introduced herself.

"Ignore him he's a prat, my name's Hallie Lynn, my fathers the potions master here. It's good to meet you." As she was introducing herself and shaking his hand she was also searching his mind for his memories and what his life was like with his aunt and uncle. In doing so she discovered that he grew up living in a cupboard and was being in ways abused by them. After seeing this she smiled at him sadly and decided to tell her father after the feast what she had seen.

You see, ever since they found out that Lynn had these powers Nina and Severus had been doing anything they could to get her to develop them. They figured they could use her to read the minds of the real death eaters to make sure they are still being trusted. So Lynn practiced searching people's minds and talking to her parents through her thoughts, unfortunately she still needed to keep eye contact with the person she was reading because she wasn't strong enough to keep the connection open with out it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Professor Mc Gonogal open the doors and start explaining the houses before leading them into the great hall. Lynn thought that she could stare at the ceiling for hours as she was walking inbetween the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and up to the front, she heard a girl behind her say how the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside and how she had read about it in "Hogwarts a History". Lynn thought this girl sounded like a little know it all and hoped she was not in the same house as her. Soon enough everyone stopped walking and Mc Gonogal brought out the three legged stool and ratty old sorting hat. The hall sat quietly for a moment until a slit like mouth opened up on the hat and it started to sing. Everyone listened as it explained the point of the four houses and its great wisdom for the year. Meanwhile Lynn was mentally talking with her father.

'Do you see him dad? Harry, I met him, I need to show you what I saw.' Snape nodded slightly

'Not now I'll get you after the feast and after you are shown to your dorm.'

'Okay but remember it's important.' They smiled to each other as the hat stopped singing and the professor started calling out names. Lynn knew she was going to have to wait considering her last name started with an S but she didn't mind. She got to watch Draco get sorted into Slytherin 'big surprise there', the know it all girl get into Gryffindor 'thank Merlin', to her great dislike but not a shocker, Pansy and Millicent both were sorted into Slytherin as where Crabbe and Goyle. Then it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter" Mc Gonogal called out. Lynn glanced at her dad and saw him lean forward as did pretty much the whole hall. Harry himself looked a bit nervous but got up and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. Lynn was tempted to try and see what he was thinking but she thought against it. It seemed as though Harry was communicating with the hat and after what seemed like an eternity it finally screamed out,

"Gryffindor!" The whole of Gryffindor stood up clapping as Harry got off the stool and ran over to the table to sit next to the know it all girl. Lynn was a bit disappointed but didn't think anything of it, she figured that since his mom was a Gryff that it's no surprise he was too. Finally it came Lynn's turn to be sorted. She stepped up casually to the stool and put the hat on her head.

"Ahh a true Snape haven't had one of you in a while, hmmmm, just like your brother you will do great things one day and Slytherin will help you achieve them." At this Lynn smiled,

'Thank you' she thought back while waiting for the hat to yell out her house.

"Slytherin!" She smiled and hopped of the chair glanced at her father who smiled approvingly at her as she walked to her table. When she got there Draco moved over so she could sit next to him. After doing so she smiled smugly at Pansy who sneered in return from a few seats down. After the sorting was finished and Ron the red head was in Gryffandor with Harry and Blasie Zimbani was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up to give his annual speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome back old students and Welcome for the first time new students. I have a few announcements to make before I start the feast and I promise to make them quick. First off, the Forbidden Forest is exactly what its name suggests, forbidden, no student is allowed in the forest at any time. Secondly no magic is allowed in the halls between classes, if you are caught doing magic you will automatically receive a detention. Mr. Filch are esteemed care taker has asked me to tell you that he has added to his list of banned objects. If you would like to see the full list it is pinned up on Mr. Filch's door, I'm sure he would be pleased to show you if you asked. Last but not least I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quarrel. I do believe that is all I had to say so now let the feast begin." And with a clap of his hands delicious looking food appeared on the tables.

The feast went by quickly, Lynn switched from glaring at Pansy, planning her payback at Draco and sneaking glances at her brother to make sure he was okay, other then that nothing happened. All too soon for some, Dumbledore stood up again and just as before the hall quieted.

"I believe it is now time for bed, first years please follow your prefects to your dorms and I shall see you all tomorrow, I hope you sleep well." And with that everyone stood up and headed out of the hall. Soon after she was shown the way to the Slytherin dorms and informed of the password and that classes will not start until Wednesday so that the students have a day to get settled in Lynn's father came to get her.

They walked in silence as they entered his private chambers and sat on the couch.

"Alright show me what you saw." Lynn nodded, closed her eyes for a second so she could call up the memories then she slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at her father. Shimmering green eyes met brown and Harry's entire child hood was revealed in a rush of scenes. The cupboard where Harry slept, his over sized cousin Duddly and how he was treated like a prince and Harry a slave. After they ended Severus stood up paced the room for a second an then grabbed Lynn's hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked in confusion as she was dragged down the hall.

"To Dumbledore I'm sick of this, we are going to show him what you just showed me and get Harry to stay with us." As he said this Lynn's eyes brightened. Finally her brother was going to know his family. Not soon enough they reached the statue that guarded the Headmasters office, said the password and ran up the stairs. After knocking and receiving an invitation inside the two Snapes approached the desk ready to show what had been happening to Harry and demanding that he live with them.

"Good evening Severus, Miss Hallie, what do I owe the pleasure?" Lynn smiled at the older man she was still unsure of how she felt about him but figured that if he let Harry live with them after this then he really wasn't a bad person after all.

"Lynn has something to show you." Sev stated as he placed Lynn to stand directly in front of him. So for the second time that day Lynn showed what had happened to her brother in the last ten years of his life. After seeing that Dumbledore could only say one thing.

"Oh dear, that is a problem."


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

**Authors Note 2: Lynn's pay back to Draco was the idea of my amazing friend and Beta- Jess (user name: wynjara)**

The next day was a free day specifically for the students to get situated and used to their new home away from home. Unfortunately for Lynn an irate Draco ruined her nice sleep in time.

"Lynn I'm going to kill you wake up!" Lynn, annoyed at all the noise and itching for some more sleep put her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the sound of the blond boy. But he wasn't giving up, Draco proceeded to jump on Lynn's bed and steal her pillow so she couldn't ignore him. Growling she shot her head up and sneered at him.

"What is your problem Drake I'm trying to sleep?" After she took a second to calm down and wake up a bit she saw what the problem was, she had forgotten that she **had** gotten Draco back yesterday.

"What did you do to my pajamas?" After Lynn stopped laughing and was capable of breathing she responded.

"Oh its just a glamour it'll go away in a few hours. But I have to say, you look good in pink and bows, it's very becoming." She finished before she started laughing again. Draco did not find this at all funny.

"Lynn fix it!" He demanded. She looked at him confused.

"But Drakie I don't know how to fix it." She said as she did her best imitation of Pansy. Grinning evilly she commented.

"That's what you get for flirting with Parkinson, now get off my bed and out of my room so I can change." Draco scowled again.

"Lynn I'm sorry please just fix it." Everyone gape in shock Draco Malfoy the heir of the Malfoy fortune just whined like a five year old. This of course made Lynn change her mind because she knew that if she didn't he would be whining at her all day and purposely flirting with Pansy just to piss her off. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her wand off her nightstand.

"Finite Incantatum, Happy now all fixed now get out!" Now back in his normal white tee shirt and black boxers he rolled his eyes saying.

"As if I'd want to see you naked." Lynn growled and smacked him upside the head before pushing him out the door and closing it before heading to the girl's bathroom to shower and change before she completely missed breakfast.

On her way into the Great Hall with a still moody Draco, Lynn spotted Harry coming down the stairs.

"I'll meet you inside." She told Draco who shrugged in response as she walked away, that was until he saw whom she was going to talk to. Draco had no idea that Lynn and Harry were brother and sister so he made a mental note to bitch at her later for flirting with the boy-who-lived.

"Harry!" Lynn called out to the black haired boy as he was walking towards her talking with Ron. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Hallie." She smiled, glad that he remembered her name and wasn't mad about the night before, well if he was he was definitely hiding it very well.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and told Ron he'd meet him in a second. Ron looked oddly at the two before shaking his head and walking away. The siblings walked out the front doors and sat at the bottom of the steps. Lynn turned to look at him.

'I think it would be safer if we didn't speak.' He nodded

'Makes sense, so what did you want to talk to me about?'

'I wanted to know how you where doing and I wanted to answer any questions you had.' Harry smiled glad that she wasn't as horrible a person as people thought she would be.

'People think I'm a horrible person?' she asked immediately taking offence.

'Oh sorry, I forgot, don't worry once they've talked to you they will see your nice. I mean you've just met me and you've been perfectly kind.'

'You're my family of course I'm going to be nice to you, well unless you were grand dad, be glad you never met him, he was a real jerk, he was the one who forced dad to join Voldemort in the first place.' Harry looked at her a little taken back.

'You say his name?'

'If I ever speak of him I say Dark Lord, but make sure you don't other wise people will think you like him. I have to do it to keep up the cover.'

'So if it's all a cover, then what happens with Draco, will you still have to marry him?' At that Lynn smiled wistfully,

'You heard about that huh? Oh that will happen. Can you keep a secret.' She thought this with all seriousness.

'Of course.'

'I mean you can't tell anyone, not Ron or anyone, don't even tell dad I told you, okay?'

'Okay, I promise.' After saying that he put his fist out with his pinky out stretched. Lynn looked at him like he had gone mad. So to show her he grabbed her hand and made a fist with her pinky out stretched and grabbed her pinky with his.

'Pinky swear, you've never seen that? It's supposed to be the most sacred of promises.' Again Lynn looked at him like he was mad but shrugged it off, to each their own, that's what her mum always said.

'Right, anyways, the reason Drake and I are going to get married is because there is a prophecy that says so. Apparently Dumbledore found it when we were babies. I think you are in it in some form, I don't know no one ever told me, but it would make sense as to why your mum and James went into hiding.' Harry nodded as they sat silently glancing away from one another for a moment so Harry could take all this in.

'So why are you so mad about the fact that you got to live with your parents, it sounds better then the way I grew up.' When he asked that Lynn had to look away, she didn't want him to see the memories. When they passed she looked back.

'Things happened to me, bad things, because someone was trying to get back at dad and mum because they suspected them of being traitors, plus my mum was killed because of it.' She thought as she looked away again. When she locked eyes again with Harry he asked,

'Why do you keep looking away, what are you hiding?' She narrowed her eyes at him.

'The only time I hide things from my family is to protect them, though you, I don't really know you so I'm not about to share all my deep dark secrets. Look just do me a favor and try to get to know dad, ignore the way he acts when he teaches, he can be a real prat, but its not really him just remember that.' And with that final speech she stood up, dusted herself off and headed back inside. Harry on the other hand sat there for a few minutes trying to process what he was just told. He suddenly shivered realizing his robes weren't exactly suited for morning weather in Scotland so he too stood up and headed inside for some breakfast.

When Lynn arrived in the Great Hall she was greeted with the sight of Pansy being all over Draco.

'Oh hell no' she thought as she stomped over to where Draco and Pansy where sitting. Controlling the urge to decapitate Pansy right then and there she tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Hey Lynn." He greeted her as if all he was doing was buttering bread instead of buttering up to the girl who was trying her best to take him away from Lynn. "Could I talk to you out side please." It was more of a command then a request.

"What's a matter Lynn jealous?" Pansy sneered. Lynn clenched her teeth but responded non-the less.

"Its Snape to you Parkinson." She spat, almost ready to jump the girl until Draco got up and grabbed Lynn by the arm.

"Come on Lynn let's talk." he said as he lead the fuming girl out into the entrance hall.

"What the HELL were you doing?" She yelled once they were far enough away from the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes and continued on into an empty classroom, after shutting the door and placing a silencing charm on it he gave her an answer.

"What was I doing, what about you and scar head, what was that all about." She scoffed, stared at him for a second and then started to laugh.

"That's why you're upset, you think I would flirt with Potter? Honestly Drake that's disgusting." She shook her head as she sat down on top of one of the desks.

"Then what were you doing?" he asked accusingly.

"I was just talking with him, my father told me that it might be a good idea to get to know him, see how he thinks." Draco looked at her skeptically

"So this is all for tactical reasons, to see how strong he is, so when the Dark Lord comes back we will know how to defeat him." She smiled.

"Exactly, now would you please stop flirting with Pansy, its really quite gross. Plus you're going to put thoughts into her head." She pouted as he walked closer to her. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, effectively making her blush.

"I don't know why you worry so much, your going to end up with me no matter what, it's all on paper." She smiled slyly.

'If you only knew how much that paper didn't matter.' She thought to herself as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up off the desk to leave the room.

"I just want to know that I'm the only one that gets the joy of fully having you." She smirked and opened the door leaving a rather shocked looking Draco behind. Soon enough he hit back to reality and ran after the raven-haired girl.

"Lynn what exactly do you mean by that?" She just laughed and replied

"You're a guy, think about it." Lynn turned and ran down the stairs heading for the kitchen, where she hoped to finally get to eat something that morning.

"Lynn you pervert." Draco yelled as he caught up to her, he had stopped to figure out what she had meant.

"Are you complaining?" She looked at him smirking as she tickled the pair which then turned into a doorknob. She entered the kitchen laughing at the look on the blonds face.

'Boys'


	12. Of Conversations

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

**Authors Note 2: Lynn's pay back to Draco was the idea of my amazing friend and Beta- Jess (user name: wynjara)**

The next day was a free day specifically for the students to get situated and used to their new home away from home. Unfortunately for Lynn an irate Draco ruined her nice sleep in time.

"Lynn I'm going to kill you wake up!" Lynn, annoyed at all the noise and itching for some more sleep put her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the sound of the blond boy. But he wasn't giving up, Draco proceeded to jump on Lynn's bed and steal her pillow so she couldn't ignore him. Growling she shot her head up and sneered at him.

"What is your problem Drake I'm trying to sleep?" After she took a second to calm down and wake up a bit she saw what the problem was, she had forgotten that she **had** gotten Draco back yesterday.

"What did you do to my pajamas?" After Lynn stopped laughing and was capable of breathing she responded.

"Oh its just a glamour it'll go away in a few hours. But I have to say, you look good in pink and bows, it's very becoming." She finished before she started laughing again. Draco did not find this at all funny.

"Lynn fix it!" He demanded. She looked at him confused.

"But Drakie I don't know how to fix it." She said as she did her best imitation of Pansy. Grinning evilly she commented.

"That's what you get for flirting with Parkinson, now get off my bed and out of my room so I can change." Draco scowled again.

"Lynn I'm sorry please just fix it." Everyone gape in shock Draco Malfoy the heir of the Malfoy fortune just whined like a five year old. This of course made Lynn change her mind because she knew that if she didn't he would be whining at her all day and purposely flirting with Pansy just to piss her off. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her wand off her nightstand.

"Finite Incantatum, Happy now all fixed now get out!" Now back in his normal white tee shirt and black boxers he rolled his eyes saying.

"As if I'd want to see you naked." Lynn growled and smacked him upside the head before pushing him out the door and closing it before heading to the girl's bathroom to shower and change before she completely missed breakfast.

On her way into the Great Hall with a still moody Draco, Lynn spotted Harry coming down the stairs.

"I'll meet you inside." She told Draco who shrugged in response as she walked away, that was until he saw whom she was going to talk to. Draco had no idea that Lynn and Harry were brother and sister so he made a mental note to bitch at her later for flirting with the boy-who-lived.

"Harry!" Lynn called out to the black haired boy as he was walking towards her talking with Ron. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Hallie." She smiled, glad that he remembered her name and wasn't mad about the night before, well if he was he was definitely hiding it very well.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and told Ron he'd meet him in a second. Ron looked oddly at the two before shaking his head and walking away. The siblings walked out the front doors and sat at the bottom of the steps. Lynn turned to look at him.

'I think it would be safer if we didn't speak.' He nodded

'Makes sense, so what did you want to talk to me about?'

'I wanted to know how you where doing and I wanted to answer any questions you had.' Harry smiled glad that she wasn't as horrible a person as people thought she would be.

'People think I'm a horrible person?' she asked immediately taking offence.

'Oh sorry, I forgot, don't worry once they've talked to you they will see your nice. I mean you've just met me and you've been perfectly kind.'

'You're my family of course I'm going to be nice to you, well unless you were grand dad, be glad you never met him, he was a real jerk, he was the one who forced dad to join Voldemort in the first place.' Harry looked at her a little taken back.

'You say his name?'

'If I ever speak of him I say Dark Lord, but make sure you don't other wise people will think you like him. I have to do it to keep up the cover.'

'So if it's all a cover, then what happens with Draco, will you still have to marry him?' At that Lynn smiled wistfully,

'You heard about that huh? Oh that will happen. Can you keep a secret.' She thought this with all seriousness.

'Of course.'

'I mean you can't tell anyone, not Ron or anyone, don't even tell dad I told you, okay?'

'Okay, I promise.' After saying that he put his fist out with his pinky out stretched. Lynn looked at him like he had gone mad. So to show her he grabbed her hand and made a fist with her pinky out stretched and grabbed her pinky with his.

'Pinky swear, you've never seen that? It's supposed to be the most sacred of promises.' Again Lynn looked at him like he was mad but shrugged it off, to each their own, that's what her mum always said.

'Right, anyways, the reason Drake and I are going to get married is because there is a prophecy that says so. Apparently Dumbledore found it when we were babies. I think you are in it in some form, I don't know no one ever told me, but it would make sense as to why your mum and James went into hiding.' Harry nodded as they sat silently glancing away from one another for a moment so Harry could take all this in.

'So why are you so mad about the fact that you got to live with your parents, it sounds better then the way I grew up.' When he asked that Lynn had to look away, she didn't want him to see the memories. When they passed she looked back.

'Things happened to me, bad things, because someone was trying to get back at dad and mum because they suspected them of being traitors, plus my mum was killed because of it.' She thought as she looked away again. When she locked eyes again with Harry he asked,

'Why do you keep looking away, what are you hiding?' She narrowed her eyes at him.

'The only time I hide things from my family is to protect them, though you, I don't really know you so I'm not about to share all my deep dark secrets. Look just do me a favor and try to get to know dad, ignore the way he acts when he teaches, he can be a real prat, but its not really him just remember that.' And with that final speech she stood up, dusted herself off and headed back inside. Harry on the other hand sat there for a few minutes trying to process what he was just told. He suddenly shivered realizing his robes weren't exactly suited for morning weather in Scotland so he too stood up and headed inside for some breakfast.

When Lynn arrived in the Great Hall she was greeted with the sight of Pansy being all over Draco.

'Oh hell no' she thought as she stomped over to where Draco and Pansy where sitting. Controlling the urge to decapitate Pansy right then and there she tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Hey Lynn." He greeted her as if all he was doing was buttering bread instead of buttering up to the girl who was trying her best to take him away from Lynn. "Could I talk to you out side please." It was more of a command then a request.

"What's a matter Lynn jealous?" Pansy sneered. Lynn clenched her teeth but responded non-the less.

"Its Snape to you Parkinson." She spat, almost ready to jump the girl until Draco got up and grabbed Lynn by the arm.

"Come on Lynn let's talk." he said as he lead the fuming girl out into the entrance hall.

"What the HELL were you doing?" She yelled once they were far enough away from the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes and continued on into an empty classroom, after shutting the door and placing a silencing charm on it he gave her an answer.

"What was I doing, what about you and scar head, what was that all about." She scoffed, stared at him for a second and then started to laugh.

"That's why you're upset, you think I would flirt with Potter? Honestly Drake that's disgusting." She shook her head as she sat down on top of one of the desks.

"Then what were you doing?" he asked accusingly.

"I was just talking with him, my father told me that it might be a good idea to get to know him, see how he thinks." Draco looked at her skeptically

"So this is all for tactical reasons, to see how strong he is, so when the Dark Lord comes back we will know how to defeat him." She smiled.

"Exactly, now would you please stop flirting with Pansy, its really quite gross. Plus you're going to put thoughts into her head." She pouted as he walked closer to her. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, effectively making her blush.

"I don't know why you worry so much, your going to end up with me no matter what, it's all on paper." She smiled slyly.

'If you only knew how much that paper didn't matter.' She thought to herself as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up off the desk to leave the room.

"I just want to know that I'm the only one that gets the joy of fully having you." She smirked and opened the door leaving a rather shocked looking Draco behind. Soon enough he hit back to reality and ran after the raven-haired girl.

"Lynn what exactly do you mean by that?" She just laughed and replied

"You're a guy, think about it." Lynn turned and ran down the stairs heading for the kitchen, where she hoped to finally get to eat something that morning.

"Lynn you pervert." Draco yelled as he caught up to her, he had stopped to figure out what she had meant.

"Are you complaining?" She looked at him smirking as she tickled the pair which then turned into a doorknob. She entered the kitchen laughing at the look on the blonds face.

'Boys'


	13. What a Day

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

The rest of the day went as well as to be expected in the life of Lynn Snape, Draco stopped flirting with Pansy and Lynn got to talk to Harry once more in-between lunch and dinner. She was at that time formally introduced to Harry's new friends.

"Hallie this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Lynn recognized Hermione from the sorting, she was the bushy haired know it all girl. Even though the girl annoyed her she was nice enough to be polite.

"Hello." She said while biting back a sneer at the look on Ron's face. The boy apparently had heard that Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't generally talk to one another and she assumed that he had been one of the people that thought she was a horrible person.

'Thanks dad.' The only reason people would think she was a horrible person was because her father was a big prat in lessons. He was rather biased and always picked on the Gryffindors.

'I wonder how he'll treat Harry.' She thought as the group walked down the lawn to sit by the lake. She knew that this could be compromising and her house would probably kill her for hanging out with Gryffindors especially Harry Potter but she figured she could always say she was trying to infiltrate the group. Though the next thing that was said made her forget to be nice and show her true Slytherin side.

"Weren't you kidnapped or something when you were younger?" Lynn couldn't help but look shocked and absolutely pissed off at this little runts bluntness. She stood up and walked right up to the taller boy and pulled her wand on him.

"I don't know where you heard that but I suggest you never mention it again unless you want to be seriously injured." She looked at Harry and said.

"Maybe Draco was right yesterday Potter, some wizarding families are better then others." And with that she was off back into the school. Harry turned to berate Ron for his rudeness.

"What did you say that for?" He asked angered that his new found family didn't get along with his new found friend.

"She's a Slytherin Harry, there not good people, especially her, plus her dad's the potions master." Ron said hoitly as if this was the most horrible thing in the world.

"That doesn't give you a reason the blab about her private matters." Hermione commented. She had felt bad for the girl when she saw the sad and angry look on her face after Ron had opened his big mouth. Ron looked at her like she was mad.

"It wasn't very private Hermione it was all over the papers when we were kids, I remember my parents talking about it, then she was in the papers again when her mum was killed by death eaters." When Harry heard this all his anger about not living with his father and sister went away. He really was safer with his aunt and uncle.

Meanwhile Lynn had run straight for her father's office. In a rage and near tears she stormed in with out knocking and slammed the door behind her.

"Hallie Lynn where have your manners gone I did not raise you to be impolite and rude." Sev raged until he saw the look on his daughters face.

"Does the whole world know what happened to me?" She asked trying to restrain her tears from falling. Severus ran his hand over his tired eyes.

"Classes haven't even started yet and I'm already going to loose my mind." He commented dryly before he answered her actual question.

"Yes Lynn the majority of the wizarding world probably does have an idea of what happened to you and your mother. Why would that be, because a horrible women by the name of Rita Skeeter who is a reporter for the Daily Prophet wrote two stories on you. One when you were first kidnapped and the second when you where again in the hospital and your mother killed." Lynn scowled darkly

"Wonderful!" she said throwing her hands up in the air exasperated.

"So who was it?" She took a deep breath before putting a silencing charm on the room.

"Ronald Weasley, that little prat that your son has decided to become friends with." Just as she finished her sentence there was a knock at the door. Severus went over to open it and in walked a very apologetic looking Harry.

"Speak of the devil, what do you want?" Lynn asked rudely

"I came to say I'm sorry." He answered looking at Lynn hoping she would see that he wasn't lying.

"Well come in, we need to talk anyways." Sev said as he ushered the boy into the room before shutting and locking the door plus putting up a silencing charm. The three Snapes, well technically two Snapes and a Potter but who needs details right? Anyways the three occupants of the room all took seats around the Potion Masters desk to discuss last night and now what had happened with Ron.

"Is it true, what Ron said about Lynn's mum being killed by death eaters?" Harry asked hoping that neither Lynn nor his father would get mad at him for the question. Sev looked at him for a long time before answering.

"Yes that is true, what else did Mr. Weasley tell you?" Harry swallowed hard.

"That Lynn had been kidnapped." Severus nodded and looked at his daughter, she was in turn looking at the floor. Seeing this Sev stood up and went to the cabinet that stood against the opposite wall, he then pulled out a vial of cloudy white liquid and once he had returned to the desk handed it to Lynn.

"I know it won't help fully but maybe it will a little." She smiled while taking the bottle and placing it in her pocket but still would not make eye contact.

"Maybe it would be best if you weren't here for the rest of this conversation." She nodded and stood.

"I'm going to find Draco, Harry if any one asks tell them we aren't speaking and just to let you know right now I have a great dislike for you friend Ron and will not play nice with him." And with that she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

After Harry watched her go he turned back to his father who was presently searching through his desk drawers. A few minuets later he seemed to finally find what he wanted and pulled out what looked to be old newspaper articles and handed them to Harry.

"You may read these here but do not take them out of my office or talk to anyone about them, I don't need the whole school talking about this. " He paused looking at his son for a moment as if deciding if he could trust him with this information.

"Your sister has had a tough life, she was born into a family of spy's and was raised as such. It is not easy believing in one thing and having to act another but she does it because she knows it will keep us safe, you are going to have to do the same. I do not believe it would be a good idea to tell people that we are family. I will ask Albus to set up a room for you in my chambers for the summers but we will tell everyone else that I am looking after you because your family couldn't take care of you any more." Snape looked at Harry feeling very sorry that he couldn't offer the boy a better life but knowing that one-day things will calm down and they will be able to reveal their secret.

**Slytherin First Year Girls Dorm**

"Lynn are you in here." Draco called as he walked into the seemingly empty room. Thanking the gods that Lynn did not live with Millicent and Pansy he walked into the room and over to her bed which had the curtains drawn up around it. As he got closer he heard sniffling.

"Hey, what's a matter?" He asked after pulling the curtain back and seeing Lynn curled up into a ball on her bed. She didn't answer so he crawled into bed next to her after re drawing the curtains so they would have privacy baring someone actually come into the room in the middle of the day. Grateful for his company Lynn snuggled closer to her friend and tried not to tremble.

"What happened, why are you so upset?" He asked while stroking her hair. In response she turned her head up and stared at him, showing him what Ron had said earlier.

"See what happens when you try to befriend the stupid Gryffindors? I think you should ignore what your father says and not talk to that stupid Potter." She smiled.

"It wasn't Potter it was just that dumb ass Weasel, Potter apologized for it later. Did you know that there were news paper articles about it?" She looked at him as she asked the last question. He nodded.

"I did, I found them not to long ago actually, don't worry they didn't give details as to what happened, just that you had been kidnapped and was brought back six days later looking worse for the wear. The second one was more about your mum then anything." That made her feel a bit better, she hadn't been sure if the articles were detailed or not.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" She knew she was going to have nightmares she always did after being reminded of what happend and she just figured she would be less injured if someone were there to watch her.

"Of course, I'll just have to remember to put a silencing charm around my bed so you don't wake up the whole dorm. " The raven-haired girl suddenly laughed causing Draco to look at her oddly.

"I just realized that if someone heard us talking now that they would think something rather wrong." She giggled while leaning her face against his chest. He too laughed saying.

"Your such a pervert." She grinned wickedly.

"You bet." Sticking her tongue out at him she sat up and scooted off the bed. Draco followed shaking his head.

"Are you sure you're only eleven?" She laughed and nodded.

"I grew up around you, you know, so don't act like you had nothing to do with it." Draco looked at her as if she had really insulted him.

"I am a perfect gentleman." He commented puffing out his chest. This gesture making Lynn laugh even more.

"Yeah right." As he stood up he offered his arm to her.

"Dinner?" She smiled and took his arm.

"Gladly." The two Slytherins walked out of the girl's dorm and through the common room happily ignoring the glares from the other girls and even some of the boys.

"You know I'm not the only one people want." Draco commented once they had walked far enough away from the common room. Lynn shook her head.

"Your crazy no one looks at me but you, well and Pansy when she's trying to be clever and insult me." Draco rolled his eyes, but the sudden movement of Lynn's robes made his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He then saw a yellow and black snake slither up and around Lynn's neck.

"Um, Lynn when did you get that?" He asked rather nervously.

" Oh this is Diamond my dad got him for me as a present before school started, isn't he beautiful?" she asked as if it was no big deal that this snake was curled around her throat perfectly capable of strangling her at any moment. The snake Diamond as she called it turned its head and hissed at her. She in turn hissed back, Draco looked at her and then smacked himself on the forehead.

"I forgot you spoke parseltounge. Alright what did he just say about me." Lynn looked at him innocently. She had to admit that she loved this little gift, it was the one thing that made being related to her father's family worth while, it was a common trait in her family to be parselmouths, they just made sure not to tell anyone but those they deeply trusted, if only for the fact that it could get them in trouble with the ministry especially considering the last known parselmouth was Voldemort himself.

"Nothing." She commented with a sly smile.

"I know your lying, come on out with it ya prat what did he say?" She smirked

"Do you really want to know?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Obviously other wise I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"Okay, he said you're a wimp, he doesn't understand how you could be afraid of a little garden snake." Draco's jaw dropped open and nearly hit the floor. He was so insulted that he could not form words.

"Relax I told him that you where afraid for me and not of him." He smiled at this.

"Good, like I'd be scared of a stupid snake." Diamond didn't seem to like that comment so to retaliate he leaned closer to Draco and bared his fangs hissing. This action caused the boy to move a bit away from Lynn for fear that the snake my actually bite him. Lynn shook her head and in parseltounge told the snake to leave him alone and that the blond boy was not a threat. This calmed the snake down and he promised to not harm the boy.

"Come back he promised not to hurt you." She said clasping his hand into hers. By this time they were in front of the doors to the Great Hall and Lynn had to tell Diamond to hide back under her robes, she didn't think anyone else would take to kindly to the snake.

Dinner went pleasantly enough Lynn noticed that Harry had not attended but didn't think much of it. Besides she was a bit busy between talking with Draco and glaring daggers at Ron. She had a chance to glance at her father and asked where Harry was he responded with saying that he was probably making up his new room that Dumbledore put in to there chambers earlier that day. She responded to this by saying,

'It better not be bigger then mine.' She could see her father rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

'You girls are absolutely ridicules.' She smirked

'Thank you.' He had to hide his mouth behind his hand in an attempt to shield his laughter. That was the last thing she said to her father that night as she was then roped into a conversation about quidditch with Crabbe and Goyle.

That night she changed into her nightgown and after grabbing her sleeping draught snuck into the boy's dorm to sleep in Draco's bed. Sad to say neither of them got very much rest that night. Thankfully for the rest of the students they had remembered to put a silencing charm around his bed so that the whole of the tower didn't hear her screams. Very smartly Draco lay down with his front against her back and his arms around hers so as to restrain her from hurting herself. When it was time to get up the next morning the two children looked pretty out of it.

"It pays to know magic." Lynn had commented before doing a spell on the both of them so they didn't look so, "Night of the Living Dead". She had successfully snuck back into her dorm before everyone got up the next morning. After changing and showering the two met back up in the common room to head to breakfast and pick up their timetables.

"So how many classes do you think we will have with the Gryffindors?" Draco asked as they walked down the hall towards the smell of food.

"I know that we'll have potions with them." He scrunched his nose at this.

"Why do you say that?" She looked at him raising an eyebrow

"Father says they always put Slytherin and Gryffindor together in potions, he thinks Mc Gonogal does it just to piss him off." The grey-eyed boy laughed.

"Probably."

Unfortunately for them Lynn was right, they did have Gryffindors with them in potions, though they were also paired together for history of magic as well as flying lessons. But to the relief of everyone they had Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for the rest of there classes.

"Well that shouldn't be too bad." Lynn had commented

"At least we only have them for three classes, I mean it could be worse." Draco looked at her like she had just grown wings.

"Lynn we have double potions on a Monday morning with them." Lynn laughed and smiled wickedly.

"Yes but you forget, my fathers rather biased when it comes to choosing favorites." At this Draco shared her smile.

"Alright we better get going to flying lessons, we don't want to be late for our first class now do we." Draco groaned/

"Your going to be really studious now aren't you?" He asked looking rather put out by this revelation. Lynn just smiled and started heading to the quidditch pitch.

"Come on lazy, I'm dying to get up in the air." And they were off for their first day of classes both hoping to not fall asleep in any of them.


	14. Plots & Living Arrangments

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

Lynn watched quietly as Draco paced back and forth in front of the black leather couch she currently occupied in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Drake honestly get over it." Lynn stated exasperatedly. He had been doing this for nearly an hour, ever since he heard the news about Harry.

"Get over it! Lynn I tried to humiliate him and he turned it around on me and became the first first year to be on the quidditch team AND seeker in a century. I should be on that team I've been flying way longer then him." Lynn couldn't help but roll her eyes at the male stupidity and jealousy.

"You Draco Malfoy are jealous." She stated bluntly and with a ting of laughter in her voice. He in turn scowled darkly at her.

"I am not jealous." Stated the blond boy as he sat down sulking on the coach next to his girlfriend, who knew better then to believe him.

"Look if you want to humiliate him then you have to do it by trying to embarrass him, not get him kicked out of school. It has to be something big and public so that the school sees that he's not so perfect." Draco could see the malicious glint in the raven-haired girls eyes and couldn't help but grin along with her.

"Kind of like what your father did to him in potions?" He asked with a laugh remembering the confused and frightened look on the boy's face when Snape had asked him questions of which he knew Harry wouldn't know the answer to. Lynn had felt a bit bad for the boy considering he was being made fun of by his own father. Harry had told her later that they had planned it and that he was prepared to take on the double life. Lynn doubted that was true, she was pretty sure he was not going to be able to handle it. Plus now with Harry, her father and herself all in the same place she figured someone was going to notice the resemblance. They all shared the same flat lifeless black hair, high cheekbones and boney fingers. As well as Harry and Lynn having the same colored eyes, which was a rather entertaining coincidence considering they do not share the same mother.

"So what should we do?" Draco asked with a grin so big that Lynn had to stifle a laugh.

"Well it has to be public so I say we do it at dinner because everyone is sure to be there."

"Good idea, but the question is, what can we get away with?" Lynn tapped her chin

"Hmm that is a good question." She lay back on the couch with her head on his knee. Lynn looked up at her future husband for a second concentrating on his grey eyes and trying not to think of how amazing they were.

'You think I'm amazing?' She smiled and turned a nice shade of pink

'No. I think your **eyes** are amazing. But you're not to bad.' She grinned as he shook his head at her.

"Come on we need to figure out some way to get him embarrassed in front of the whole school. We figured out when the question now is what?"

"Maybe we can do something to his food, ya know like make it really hot or something." Lynn suggested but Draco shook his head.

"To hard, we would have to spice up all the food at the Gryff's table and I doubt the house elf's would like us touching the food."

"True, Oh!" Lynn yelled as she suddenly jumped up nearly smacking heads with Draco in her excitement.

"I could slip something in his goblet, after he sits down like a disillusionment potion or something. It could be one that makes him think he's some where else." Draco smirked.

"I'm impressed Snape I didn't think you had it in you to think of something that evil." Lynn smiled proudly.

"Well I learn from the best" She paused to watch him act smug.

"Yes well my father is a good teacher." Lynn finished watching his face for the expected reaction of being insulted. He didn't leave her disappointed. Scowling he hit her lightly in the arm.

"Git."

"Prat."

"Sleez"

"Muggle." That did it, Draco was off the couch in an instant chasing Lynn around the common room. This of course caught the attention of the rest of the room's occupants who watched the two with mild amusement. Soon enough Lynn smartly ran out of the dorm and headed down the hall. She turned back to see how close he was to her and then when she turned back around she ran herself face first into a stone wall.

"Oy! Dammit !" She yelled as she hit the ground in a very undignified fashion. By this time Draco was bowled over laughing.

"Not FUNNY!" She pouted as she attempted to get herself off the ground but failed as she managed to step on her robes and fall backwards. Annoyed she decided to just lay there and maybe the laughing git would be so kind as to help her up.

"What is going on here?" Came the voice of a half annoyed half amused potions master. Turns out Sev had been watching the whole thing.

'Oh crap' Lynn thought as she once again tried to get herself off the floor, this time actually succeeding.

"Do you realize that it's past curfew?" he asked giving the two first years a stern look.

"No we hadn't, we're sorry sir we promise to watch the time more carefully from now on." Lynn raised an eyebrow at Draco as he kept his eyes to the floor obviously nervous in the presence of her father.

"Sorry father it was my fault we were messing around and I ran out in the hall with out realizing the time." The now bruised girl confessed.

"Mr. Malfoy please go back to your dorm, Lynn come with me, and I'll see what I can do about that bruise." The two obeyed their head of house and went their separate ways. Lynn suddenly felt a tight squeeze on her upper arm and Diamond popped his head out of the top of her shirt and proceeded to slither his way around her neck.

"I'm sure he isn't to happy with you right now." Sev commented after he heard the snake hissing at Lynn.

"Not really, he's yelling at me for running around and being immature. I'm eleven I'm supposed to be immature." She commented as they entered her father's chambers.

"Sit, I'll be right back." Lynn sat down letting Diamond slither on to the kitchen table.

"My god could you tell him to shut up?" Lynn turned around shocked to see Harry standing in the door way that led to her bedroom.

"You can understand him?"

"Yeah, why? What's the big deal, can't a lot of people?" Lynn laughed; this kid was definitely raised by muggles.

"No Harry it's really rare. I can speak it because it gets passed down in the family. I'm guessing that's why you can too." He shrugged and sat down next to her at the table.

"And by the way, why where you in my room." Harry looked at her oddly.

"Your room? That's my room." Lynn was just about to yell for her father when he walked back into the room holding a damp rag that smelt something like cabbage.

"Hold this to your face it will help with the swelling." He instructed as he handed her the piece of cloth.

"What did you do with my room?" She asked while putting the overly smelly cloth to her forehead where a bright black and blue bruise was forming.

"Oh yes I meant to talk to you both about that. Albus and I decided that it might be good for you two if you shared a room instead of adding on another one." The two siblings looked at their father, at each other and then back at their father again.

"I have to share a room with him? Are you mad?"

"No actually I think I'm quite sane, now if you two will excuse me I think it's time for bed. Go back to your dorms I'll see you tomorrow."

Lynn put down the rag and picked up Diamond before she and Harry left the room glaring at each other.

She then entered the common room to find Draco waiting for her on the couch. She was so angry she could only say four wards.

"The war is on."

Top of Form


	15. Pranks, Slaps & an Embarassing Secret

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

**Authors Note 2: Some of the pranks were thought up by varies friends of mine. Jess, Tanya & JJ. Thanks you guys rock my world.**

"What happened?" Draco asked confused as to what set the girl off.

"I just decided that it's not fair, Potter being on the quiddich team and you not. Plus I never did get revenge on that little Weasel for what he said to me. I think it's time for a little pay back." She had to lie, telling him that Harry was living with them from now on would be a bit hard to explain.

"All right then, so how do we make this potion?"

"Hello! Father, potions master I'm sure I could work something out."

"Okay Ms. All of a sudden evil this better be funny."

"Don't worry love it will be." She grinned at him before saying good night and heading off to bed.

The next morning at breakfast as Draco and Lynn were planning their strategy. Trying to figure out how to get the potion into Harry and Ron's drinks, when they were unpleasantly interrupted by a smug looking Pansy.

"It'll never work you know." She said with a know it all sneer on her face.

"Excuse me but I don't remember ever asking your opinion." Lynn responded raising an eyebrow at the shorthaired girl.

"Honestly Snape there is no way that you are that stealthy."

"Oh really and what would give you that impression?" She asked, not really interested in the answer but figured she might as well hear it.

"Come on, you, stealthy, I'm sure the second your hand goes to pour the stuff in his goblet he'll see it." Lynn smirked and stood up to face the girl.

"And I'm sure you could do better Ms. Perfect." Pansy sneered

"Is that a challenge?" She said glancing over to see Draco's reaction to all this. To her glee he was watching intensely to see what would happen next. Lynn happily took that second to nick Pansy's wand and slip it inside her pocket. When Pansy looked at her again she answered with.

"You bet it is."

"Fine name your challenge." Lynn turned back to smile at Draco.

"You have to hex Ron Weasley with out any one noticing. "

"That's it? Huh, this should be wicked easy." She said going to grab for her wand.

"Wait, where's my wand? I can't do this without my wand." Lynn smiled at her innocently.

"Gee I guess you for fit then eh?" Pansy frowned in confusion

"No I know it's here some where I had it when I left the dorm." As she said this she started searching her pockets an then ran to the end of the table to get her bag to see if it was placed in there.

In this moment of Pansy's distraction and making sure no one else, especially the professors were looking; Lynn managed to use the other girl's wand to shoot a hex at Ron. She knew it would take a few seconds to take effect so she used that time to slip Pansy's wand pack into her book bag as the other girl was looking under the table. A minuet later over at the Gryffindor table Ronald Weasley started to jump around the room like a frog.

Seeing this the whole hall started laughing. You could even see some of the professors looking on in amusement. That is until Mc Gonogal came down to see why one of her students was acting so strangely. Lynn saw one of the boys, she didn't know his name, point to the Slytherin table. Lynn by this time was sitting back down trying to act as normal as possible. After questioning a few of the older students who were known to be trouble makers she descended upon Draco and Lynn.

"All right which one of you did it? Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Snape?" The two looked at her like they had no idea as to what she was talking about.

"Sorry Professor not me, you could even check my wand if you like." Lynn offered knowing that she would only find the floating charm she had used in charms yesterday.

"I would please, and you too Mr. Malfoy." The two handed their wands over confidently knowing they were not about to get into trouble.

"Say professor you might want to check Pansy's wand I think I might have seen her pointing it that way." Mc Gonogal nodded. After handing the two first years their wands back she headed down the table to where the brown haired girl sat.

"Ms. Parkinson could I see your wand please?" Pansy handed the professor her wand nonchalantly thinking nothing of it, she then received a huge surprise when the hex that was shot at Ron came back out of her wand. Mc Gonogal looked at her sternly.

"But I- I didn't. I couldn't I just found my wand I had lost it for a moment, but." She tried to stumble her way out of it, but in doing so she looked as if she were putting her foot deeper into her mouth.

"Come with me please Ms. Parkinson, we can schedule your detention." Pansy snarled in anger as she looked down the table at a smiling Lynn who happily waved at her as Mc Gonogal took her arm to lead her out of hall. By this time the hex had warn off and everyone was back to being in their own little worlds.

"Now that was stealthy." Crabbe said with a smile.

"Why thank you Vinny I do try." She said with a mock bow.

"Good lord Lynn you just keep impressing me. Two birds with one stone, not bad." Draco said with a grin. He had quite enjoyed watching Pansy get framed.

"Serves her right for acting like she's better then me." Lynn commented before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Draco then leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"You'll make a great Death Eater some day, the Dark Lord will be proud." Hearing that it made her really want to throw up but she resisted and kept a smile on her face as he kissed her on the cheek before continuing to eat his food.

After Lunch that day Lynn was heading down to the potions classroom to speak to her father when Harry and Ron stopped her.

"Potter. Weasel what do you want?" she asked rudely

"We know that it was you who shot that spell at Ron and not Pansy." Harry stated, his face going a bit red. Lynn laughed.

"Good for you, what's your point?" She asked

"We just wanted to tell you to be careful is all." Ron threatened. Lynn standing up to her full height, which being that she is only eleven isn't much, glared at Ron.

"And why might I ask, would I be scared of you Weasel?" She sneered waiting for an answer.

"You'll see, you want to start a war Snape then here you go."

And from that day forth and for a whole month afterwards the prank war between Lynn/Draco and Harry/Ron commenced. Of course only Lynn and Harry knew the real reason they wanted to piss each other off but neither of their partners in crime questioned it as they had their own reasons for disliking the others.

And so it went, back and forth for a whole month. The pranks they pulled on each other got worse by the day. First it was little stuff like the frog hex Lynn used on Ron. It then progressed to Draco waking up with his hair colored pink, and then Harry's robes read, "I wish I were a Slytherin". The repercussions of that became Lynn not being able to speak with out bubbles coming out of her mouth. Then Draco hexed Harry so he could only talk in rhymes and Ron only in song. The two Gryffindor's hated that so much that they managed to find a charm that would turn Draco's clothes into a tutu and ballet slippers. Lynn found that one very amusing, that is until Harry gave her a nice lions tail with a mane to match. It was then Draco's turn to laugh especially every time she had to sit down and her tail got in the way.

"It's not funny Drake." Lynn pouted as they headed to the hospital wing to see if Madam Pomfrey could remove the mane and tail.

"Oh come on even you have to think that that's clever." She rolled her eyes

"Fine bloody hilarious okay, now we need to think of a good way to get them back."

"Don't worry I've got something great planned for those two." He smirked as they walked into the hospital wing. Needless to say Madam Pomfrey was quite fed up with the children's pranks, she wasn't too happy to see Lynn like she was and she didn't mind telling her so. The two Slytherins acted polite as if they were actually listening, but they were in reality not listening to a damn thing she said. They were instead planning their next move on Potter and Weasley. After Lynn was fixed up and back to normal she and Draco headed back to the common room to work on their homework before strategizing for the next days part of the prank war.

"I hate history of magic this bites." Draco complained as they worked on an essay about the goblin rebellion.

"I can't believe he hasn't realized he's dead yet." Goyle commented.

"Yeah I mean it has to feel different, don't you think." Crabbe said. See people took these two all wrong. Just because they are big boys doesn't mean their stupid. The two of them were actually quite smart they just didn't show it often, said it would ruin the intimidating effect they had on people.

"I would think so, but imagine how cool it would be to be able to walk through walls." Lynn said with a far away look in her eye.

"That would be wicked fun, think of all the pranks you could pull with that power." Crabbe commented before adding another line to his essay.

"Okay that's it I give up, this sucks." Draco claimed as he threw down his quill.

"Did you actually finish it or did you give up in the middle?" Lynn asked leaning over to see his essay.

"It's finished Mother." Drake teased, Lynn rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in response. Just as she was about to come out with an actual retort the main door to the common room opened admitting Professor Snape.

"Good Evening Sir." The occupants of the common room chorused. Snape nodded in return and headed over to where Lynn and the three boys were sitting.

"Hallie come with me please." She nodded and stood up to follow her father out. She had a feeling that the shit had finally hit the fan and he was actually going to reprimand her and Harry for their behavior in the last few weeks.

She definitely wasn't wrong.

The two Snapes walked in silence until they reached their chambers.

"Sit, Harry should be here any second." Lynn sat quietly on the couch with her hands neatly folded in her lap. She knew this was going to come sooner or later, she wasn't usually afraid of her father but he seemed to be having one of his death eater moments. You know, one of those moments where he looks really intimidating and you feel as though he could cut you in half just by glaring at you. Yeah, he was having one of those moments. Lucky for Lynn she didn't have to sit by herself long, Harry got there just a few minutes later. Once he sat on the couch as far away from his sister as possible Severus started to talk.

"This prank war of yours needs to end. I get that you two aren't happy with each other but this- this is embarrassing." The two just looked down at their hands. He was way to scary to look at.

"Lynn I raised you a lot better then this." After hearing that she looked up at him. Ever since Draco had made that comment to her a few weeks ago and the memories of her capture, plus Harry being around but not being able to get to know him as a brother because she might compromise something, it was all weighing down on her and she couldn't take it any more. She knew she would pay for this but at the moment she didn't care.

"I hate the way you raised me. I hate this life; I hate always having to lie. The day he finds out everything-" ,She didn't get to finish her cheek was in to much pain from the smack in the face to try to talk again.

"Go to your room."

'He just hit me.'

"And I don't mean your dorm room."

'I can't believe he actually just hit me.'

"You're staying here tonight." She didn't respond just did as she was told. Walking to her room she wondered if he regretted it. But she didn't turn around to ask, she just entered her and Harry's room, closed the door behind her and sat by the window staring at the moon.

"I know that you were not raised by the best of people, if I could I would gut them myself. But this does not mean that you do not have common sense, you are old enough to know right from wrong." Severus lectured to a gaping Harry. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. That was the first time he had seen any type of physical anger shown from his father and that was not something he had ever expected to see. The some what shaken boy just figured that he was moody but not physically violent. Severus obviously noticed the look on his son's face and knew he should really explain.

"That was the first time I hit her. She just doesn't understand that she isn't the only one living like this. Lieing to everyone isn't easy for me either. If I could I would tell the world that you are my son and that Voldemort is the devil and I would murder him myself if I could. But none of that can happen yet and I need the two of you to understand this." He sighed tiredly and wished that he didn't have his father's quick temper.

"There is an ice pack in the freezer, please bring it to her an then go to sleep." Sev instructed before heading out of the living room with out giving Harry a chance to state his own thoughts.

Mean while Lynn sat in her room praying for her mother to come back when she heard someone knock softly, she didn't feel the need to respond, she just sat staring at the sky wondering what it would be like to live a normal life.

"You okay?" She turned to see Harry standing next to her holding an ice pack. Lynn took it from him with out answering. She couldn't answer him; she didn't know what to say. Figuring he wasn't going to get anything out of her he decided to at least just sit with her for a little while. So he too perched himself on the windowsill wondering what life would have been like if things had been different.

That night the two siblings shared their room for the first time. And for the first time Harry saw Lynn at her weakest, he saw her during one of her nightmares. It wasn't the screaming that woke him first but the noise of her tossing and turning in her bed. He went to check on her and saw that she had some scratches on her face that hadn't been there before, **then** she started to scream. This was the most frightening thing Harry had ever heard. At first he was too scared to do anything, then he thought to get his father. So he ran as fast as he could out the door, through the kitchen, across the living room and to his father's bedroom. With out knocking he flew into the room and shook Sev awake.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! Some things wrong with Lynn." Severus awoke with a start.

"What? What? What's a matter?" He looked around confused for a second before he noticed Harry.

"Lynn, some things wrong with Lynn." That's when he heard her screaming; he knew right away what was wrong.

"Bloody Hell!" He cursed as he jumped out of bed and ran across his chambers to get to his daughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked as he watched his father sit on his sister's bed and try to restrain her from hurting unseen forces.

"Lynn come on love please wake up/" He begged un sure if that would actually work, some times it did and some times it didn't. He was hoping this was one of the times it did. After a little while of restraining her and him calling her name Lynn's eye's shot open. She looked at her father as tears started to streak down her face at this he pulled her close to him and held her tightly.

"Lynn I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, the both of you just aggravated me so much. Did you really have to make this stupid feud of yours so public?" He looked so sad and so desperate that she couldn't stay mad at him. Deep down she knew that this was stressing her father out as much as it was her. Scooting over to sit with her legs hanging over the edge of her bed Lynn leaned her head on her father's chest.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I know I shouldn't have it's just that it gets so hard some times. I understand why you were mad. I just wish we didn't have to live like this." She said this while giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

"Oh come on now little Newt don't look at me like that, you know I can't take it." Lynn couldn't help but giggle at that. She knew her father too well.

"Newt?" Harry asked unsuccessfully holding back a giggle. Lynn scowled at him and Sev smirked.

"When Lynn was about seven, she wandered into my lab at the manor and found my newts. They were still alive at that time because I had just caught them. Well little miss Lynn was so devastated that I would kill the pretty animals that she decided to let them loose." Lynn blushed as her father told the story.

"Yes you weren't very happy about that." She smirked remembering the look on her father's face when she proudly showed him the empty jar that had once contained about thirty newts.

"So from that day forth when ever I got mad at her I always called her Newt." Lynn turned to her brother and said.

"Tell anyone that story and you're in big trouble, Draco doesn't even know about that." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." He said holding his hands up so she could see he wasn't crossing his fingers.

"Will we ever be able to live a normal life?" She asked looking up at her father. He looked back at her and responded with.

"I really hope so. All right I think we should all try and get some sleep we do have a couple more hours left before we officially have to get up and start the day." He stood up tucking Lynn back into bed and heading for the door.

"If you need me you know where to find me." He said before shutting the door and leaving his children to hopefully get some rest.

'One day little Newt things will be normal for you, I hope.' This was Sev's last thought before he too fell back to sleep.


	16. Fighting Techniques

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

After that night the prank war stopped, this didn't mean they stopped torturing each other, it just meant that they didn't do things so publicly anymore. Time went by, Halloween came and went, of course that will always be remembered as the night Professor Quarrel came in into the great hall screaming about a troll in the dungeon. Oh the near pandemonium that caused. Lynn learned later how alike her father and brother really where. She nearly walloped Harry when she heard he had been the one to stop the troll from eating Granger. And that her father had also went to stop the troll but had gotten hurt in the process.

'I'm related to morons' She thought after she had heard the stories from both her father and brother. They of course protested but she just rolled her eyes and walked away not willing to listen to them make excuses about how it was okay that they both almost got themselves killed.

Soon enough the first quidditch match of the year arrived. Coincidentally (yeah right) it was a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. So Lynn, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle filled into the stands with the rest of the crowd who where anxious to either see how well Potter played or to watch him hopefully get badly injured. As for Lynn she just wanted to see a good match. She of course like her father was going to be cheering for their house to win; she just hoped her brother didn't get to disappoint when he lost. Sad to say Slytherin house ended up being the disappointed ones when in the end Gryffindor won.

"I can't believe we lost!" Draco complained as they headed out of the stands and back to the school about an hour after the match had begun.

"What was going on with Potter's broom before, I thought he had a Nimbus 2000 only the best broom ever."

"Yeah that was really odd, I thought he was going to fall off." Commented Lynn as she latched herself onto a moping Draco.

"Just watch, next year when I'm on the team we'll never loose a match." He stated triumphantly as if this actual act had already happend. Lynn looked back at Crabbe and Goyle and the three shared a look of amusement at their friend.

"What ever you say Drake." Crabbe laughed. Draco in turn shot him a nasty look.

"Just you three wait, you'll see." The other three Slytherin's just shook their heads and kept on walking.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So it was Quarrel." Severus nodded at his daughter. The two of them were sitting in their living room discussing the match.

"Are you going to tell Harry?" Sev sighed not really sure of what to say.

"I guess I'll have to, he's going to have to be on his guard." Snape said wishing his son didn't have to worry about being almost hunted.

"He's going to have to learn how to be a real Snape eventually." At this Sev raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Please do tell Ms. Hallie, what is a Real Snape." She stared at him for a second before deciding she might as well say it.

"A real Snape is someone who is always on their guard. Someone who does things they hate to protect their family." She said this with out breaking eye contact, specifically so he could see that everyday she had to lie and pretend to want to be in the ranks of the man who is responsible for her mother's death. She then stood up with out saying a word leaving the room to let the last thing she had said sink in to her fathers head.

"One day that girl will learn that she is not alone in this, I just hope that that day comes soon." Sev commented to himself before pouring a glass of wine to try and enjoy the rest of his night.

A few days later Lynn found out that her father had told Harry about Quarrel and that he would start teaching Harry how to fight. Lynn thought that these lessons were going to be laughable considering she had been learning since she was nine and Harry was already eleven. After she had snorted into her hot chocolate and her brother shot her a dirty look he commented.

"And I'm sure you're just bleeding unbeatable." He said sarcastically. Sev rolled his eyes awaiting the up and coming screaming match between the two.

"Actually I'm very good fighter for my age." She said sticking her nose up in the air hoitly, Harry laughed.

"I'd love to see that."

"And you will, your first lesson is this Saturday, we have a training room set up it's hidden behind the portrait of the blond girl fighting a vampire. Just put your hand on the frame and say Snape and she'll let you in. I'll meet both of you there at 2pm sharp. Don't be late and Harry do not tell your friends I'm teaching you how to fight, I have no use for jealous Gryffindors. Now both of you get out of here and hurry up you don't need to be late for your lessons." Sev ordered sending them away and getting ready for his next class.

Saturday came quickly for Lynn, she hadn't had a training session in a while and was glad her father was starting them up again. She arrived in the training room a few minutes early to warm up. This was the only time she was allowed to wear pants since she was raised to be a proper girl and proper girls always wore skirts, so needless to say she really liked these days. Especially today since she would get to hopefully kick the crap out of Harry. After she finished stretching she decided to pump her self up by practicing her punches against a punching bag that was floating near the side of the room.

Dumbledore had kindly set up a training room at Sev's request when Lynn moved into the castle, he didn't want his daughter to be a victim so he decided the best thing to do would be to teach her how to fight. So the headmaster took an old unused classroom and lined most of the floors and walls with mats. Sev then collected all of his weapons together to store in there and eventually teach his daughter how to use them. (Lynn was presently up to learning how to properly use a sword, besides that the only other weapon she knew how to use was the staff.) So two nights a week, every week since then they had been practicing and training. Since school had started they hadn't had a chance considering Lynn now had schoolwork to do every night.

About ten minuets after she had started taking out her aggressions on the punching bag Lynn felt a new presence in the room. She turned her head and noticed Harry standing in the doorway staring at her in what seemed to be mild shock. The now slightly sweaty girl raised an eyebrow in response to his unasked question.

"Cat got your tongue?" She enquired as she took a break and stretched her arms out a bit.

"Just a little shocked, I've never seen you in pants." She smirked.

"Proper girls don't wear pants, they wear skirts, but considering you can't fight very well in a skirt I get the joy of wearing pants for a few hours out of the week." She explained while looking over the clothes he was presently wearing.

"You know you're not going to be able to fight in jeans?" Harry looked down that at his baggy shirt and jeans.

"There all I have." He said

"Then we will just have to get you some knew clothes." Sev said as he entered the room dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a black long sleeved shirt.

"Does that mean we got to go to Diagon Ally?" Lynn's eyes brightened at the notion of getting to go shopping. But they dulled again at her father's next words.

"There is no reason for you to go, plus I would rather you stay with in the school grounds." Lynn scowled at this and her jealousy for Harry grew a bit stronger.

"Lynn I want you to practice with the sword while I start teaching Harry the basic fighting techniques." Sev instructed. And so that was how it was for two hours that Saturday afternoon. Lynn practiced her technique with a sword as Harry learned to kick and punch correctly. By the end of the two hours the Snape siblings were exhausted and left the room sweaty and dying for a nap. Their father had decided to schedule the rest of their sessions for every Saturday and Sunday afternoon until school ended, then during the summer they would practice almost daily.

Lynn slowly trudged into the Slytherin common room feeling as though her arms were about to fall off from over use. Draco looked up as she entered and stopped her half way to her room.

"Where were you? And why are you wearing pants?" he inquired looking at her as if he was unsure it was really her.

"I went out jogging." She lied. Though this lie was her own choice, she didn't feel the need to tell him that she was learning to fight. Lynn had this great idea in her head that one day she will be able to impress him with her fighting skills and show him that she is not helpless like the rest of the pureblooded girls in the wizarding world. But at that moment all she wanted to do was take a bath and go to sleep.

"I'm going to go draw a bath an then take a nap, could you wake me up before dinner?" he nodded as she kissed him on the cheek in thanks and headed off to the girls bathroom.

Draco was unsure of weather or not he believed her about going jogging. He always had a feeling Lynn wasn't always telling him the whole truth but he couldn't figure out what she would be lying about or why she would bother.


	17. Of Sparring and Truth

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

Even Lynn had to admit that as the weeks went on Harry got better at his fighting technique; he was definitely a fast learner. Then the day came, two months after Harry had started training his father deemed him ready to spar with his sister, this of course pleased her to no end.

In respectable sparring fashion the two first years stood on the matted floor facing one another, neither showing any emotion.

"Go!" Sev yelled. He figured that if he finally let them fight out their issues then maybe it would help instead of them constantly bickering.

So the two got instantly into fighting positions and started circling each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. After about a minute Lynn got fed up and threw the first punch, directly at Harry's head. He being a seeker had amazing reflexes and managed to avoid the punch while throwing one of his own to her stomach. She blocked his fist while spinning around and kicking out at his legs in hope of knocking him down. She was glad to see him lose his balance and trip to the ground but to her surprise he managed to do a roll and stand right back up. This only fueled her fire more as she threw another two punches in quick succession. Only the second one hit his chest but that was enough of a distraction to kick him in the stomach and knock him flat on his back. Harry lay there for a minuet a bit winded but was capable of standing up and throwing his own set of kicks and punches that Lynn easily blocked. (I said he was a fast learner but you must remember she still has been training a lot longer). And so it went for a good half an hour the two siblings trying to knock the other to the floor. In the end Lynn jump kicked Harry, whacking him in the chin, which sent him flying back against one of walls. After hitting the wall rather hard Harry slid down it to sit on the floor, feeling a bit dazed and in a good amount of pain he had no trouble sucking up his pride and giving up. Seeing that he wasn't about to get up any time soon Lynn decided she couldn't stand anymore and laid down on the mat where she stood so she could try and catch her breath.

"Not bad, both of you. I am definitely impressed. Maybe next time I will let you use weapons." Lynn's eyes brightend and she lifted her head off the floor to look at her father.

"Really?" She said a bit to excitedly.

"Only if you two promise not to horrible injure one another, I will consider it." That was good enough for Lynn who at that time was breathing easier, she then decided to be nice and help Harry up, he looked worse for the ware.

"You okay?" She asked offering her hand to help pull him up. He took the offer and stood up holding one hand to his stomach an taking the other one back to rub his sore chin.

"You're pretty good for a girl." Lynn rolled her eyes.

"I think that was a compliment, you really must have hit your head hard." He laughed.

"I'm serious, you never act that capable out side of here, actually you usually act like a big snob."

"Do you want to get hit again? Because if so please, keep talking." She commented dryly.

"Here, both of you put this on your bruises so people don't start getting suspicious. I have things to do so I'm going to leave you here, do not leave until the marks are cleared up. And please do not kill each other." With that he was out the door leaving the two alone holding cabbage-smelling washcloths to their bruises. Harry holding his to his chin and Lynn to her arm, she was wearing a short-sleeved gray tee shirt that day so her purple and blue bruise was very visible. Sev had gone to Diagon Alley a few weeks ago to pick up some sweat pants and tee shirts for Harry to practice in. In the end Sev had decided to take neither of his children as he felt it was an un necessary danger for both of them to leave the safety of the castle.

"Man this stuff stinks" Harry complained as he took a seat on the ground waiting for his chin to stop throbbing.

"Yeah but it works so that's all that matters. That's what you learn growing up with a potions master as a father." She said taking a seat next to him. He looked over at her for a moment before he spoke what was on his mind.

"What was it like, growing up with him." He asked as he played with the cloth in his hands.

"From what I can remember he was a good father, I don't have any bad childhood memories that involve him. He was always there to protect me, that's why he taught me how to fight, it was his way of helping to protect me when he can't be there." She responded with out any real emotion. It was hard for her to talk about her childhood.

"So if he was so great, then why are you so angry about growing up with him?" He looked up into her face while asking the question that had really been bothering him. He knew he had asked it before but he wanted a real answer. She smirked and shook her head.

"It's not him that I'm mad about living with, or my mum. I love them both and am grateful I got the time with my mum that I did. And I don't know what I would do if I lost my dad. It's not them it's the things that happened to me, it's the way I've been raised. It's all unfair and I wish I didn't have to go through it."

"What's so bad about being a spy, I'd think it would be interesting." She looked at him as if he just suggested they run around and tell the world they were siblings.

"You know nothing. You lie to your friends now, about who your parents are and where you go on the weekends. Imagine instead of lying to them about little stupid things having to pretend to believe in something you hate. Having to pretend that you hate people just because they don't have the same bloodline as you. It's not even so much the pretending I'm worried about, it's more about when the truth finally comes out, how they will react." She said trying to fight away the tears that were threatening to spill.

"You mean how He will react." It was more a statement then a question but she nodded in answer anyway.

"I worry about so much, about him, about my safety, about your safety and about dad's safety. Nothing is guarantied, even that prophecy it could all be a lie. Sometimes I wish I weren't destined to marry Draco, it would make things so much easier." She stood up throwing the cloth in a bucket that sat near the door.

"I think it will get better one day." Harry said stopping Lynn from leaving the room.

"You keep telling yourself that." She said as she left to head back to her dorm to take a shower.

Harry stood still in the room staring at the doorway where his sister had last been. He wished he could tell her about his own secrets but he knew it could get him in trouble. Harry knew he couldn't tell her about Fluffy or the package that used to be in volt 713. He knew he couldn't endanger her life more then it already was.

After his chin stopped hurting he too threw his rag in the bucket and headed out the door, except he was not heading to take a shower, he was heading to the Library to meet Hermione and Ron so they could continue looking for information on Nicolas Flimmel.

Christmas holiday came around a week later and surprisingly the whole castle was in the holiday spirit, even the Slytherins, though all that really meant was that they were too busy trying to figure out what they were getting for Christmas to bother with anyone else.

"Mother and Father are having a Christmas party this year, you and your father are invited of course. Your father should be receiving an invitation in the next few days." Lynn smiled pretending to be happy about this when in actuality those were the worst times. Mainly because she was particularly frightened of Lucias Malfoy, she always got weird vibes when around him and going to this party meant that she was going to have to be on her best behavior and make sure she looked calm and collected around him and the other death eaters.

"I'll be sure to tell him, I'm sure we will be there." She commented with a smile as she sat on his bed watching him pack his trunk as everyone who was going home would be leaving the next morning.

"Will you be visiting your manor this year?" He asked as he put away the last of his shirts. She shrugged.

"I doubt it, father doesn't like going there, I'm not surprised. I don't really like going there either, to many bad memories." Draco looked up at her as she said this; he tried to smile a little just to show her he understood. He felt bad about what happened to her mum and her. He liked his mum a hell of a lot more then he liked his dad and he knew he would have a hard time not having her around. Though she was the vision of the perfect trophy wife he knew she cared about him. Where as his father just wanted to train him to be the perfect death eater. He was always really hard on him if he wasn't the best at everything so when he found out about Potter becoming seeker saying he was displeased would be an understatement. But Draco put up with it feeling that in the end it would all be worth it. Once the Dark Lord returned things would get better.

"You okay?" Lynn asked awakening Draco from his thoughts.

"Yeah fine. Hey have you realized that Pansy never got you back for getting her in trouble at lunch that one time?" Lynn smiled a real smile this time.

"Yup, it'll take her forever to figure out a good prank to get me back with so I'm not too worried." She commented as she stood up and headed to the door.

"You're not staying in here tonight?" He asked sounding more then a bit upset.

"I can if you want me to." Walking back towards him she took his hand in hers.

"Well I'm not going to see you for nearly three weeks. Plus I get worried when I'm not there to make sure you're okay." He smiled touching her face. In response she snapped her fingers and was instantly changed into her night gown (that was a trick her mother had taught her, she always said her father got so inpatient when waiting for her to get ready that she taught herself how to change with a snap.) After doing so she climbed in bed and settled herself under the blankets, he soon followed while closing the curtains and putting a silencing charm around the bed just incase.

"Where do your clothes go when you do that?" he asked a few seconds before the candles in the room went out with the last boy in bed. Lynn just giggled in response before snuggling closer to him and falling into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Of Christmas & First Kisses

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

"So what am I going to do while you're at the party?" Harry asked has father as they waited for Lynn to finish getting ready for the annual Malfoy Christmas Gala.

"Go back to Gryffandor and spend time with your friends. I'm sure someone else has stayed over. I will come back and get you when we return if you like." Sev said as he stood up and started to pace the living room.

"Sure, I'll see you when you get back then." Harry muttered, he honestly felt very left out, it was his first Christmas with his real family and he couldn't even spend it with them.

"Where is that girl? Lynn we are going to be late!" He yelled hoping that she would hurry up so they could get the night over with. He would much prefer spending Christmas eve at home with both his children then dragging one of them to a death eater party while the other sits around with out them.

"Alright I'm here, do I look alright?' Lynn asked as she rushed into the room and finished putting on her shoes. She was presently wearing black silk robes with black strappie sandals; her hair was tide up in a neat bun as she wore a black onyx necklace around her neck.

"You look lovely now we better go before were late." Sev commented as he rushed along making sure they were both holding on to the invitation, which was to be used as their portkey to the party. Lynn waved a last goodbye to Harry as she shot a look at her father mentally complaining about the fact that he hadn't actually looked to see what she was wearing, before she felt the inevitable pull behind her naval, a few seconds later their feet hit the ground in front of Malfoy Manor.

"Now remember to mind your manners, hold your head high, do not speak unless spoken to."

"And if possible see how many people's minds you can read in a night." She finished for her father. He never asked her to do it but she knew that was what he wanted; she knew it was the only way she could help.

"Hopefully we will only be here for a maximum of two hours." He said as they made their way up the steps and into the grand mansion. As they entered Lucius and Narcissia greeted them.

"Severus, Hallie how lovely you could make it." Narcissia greeted the Snapes kindly.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Severus said smiling at the two overly prim and proper Malfoys.

Lynn looked from Narcissia to Lucius trying to see if she could get anything from them but they seemed pretty well blocked. She figured as much, she knew that Mr. Malfoy had been in Voldimort's inner circle so she figured he must be a pretty paranoid person to not have gotten caught.

"Lynn!" That was Draco, he had just entered the entrance hall and luckily spotted her through the growing crowd of people. She smiled when he approached thanking the gods that she was going to be able to spend the night with him and not following her father around like an obedient puppy.

"Would it be alright sir if Lynn joined me for the evening?" Draco asked Sev after politely greeting him.

"Of course." As the two Slytherins walked away they could feel the three adults smiling faces watching them.

"You know their talking about us right?" She commented once they were up the stairs and out of sight of everyone.

"I don't doubt it." He smirked as they walked into his room.

"Why exactly are we up here? I'm sure my father would not be too happy about this." Lynn sat down on the couch at the end of Draco's bed.

"Because I have your present and I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else."

"Everyone else who? Who else is here?" Then she remembered about the rest of Slytherin house. Most of them came with their parents to kiss up to Lucius in hopes of making business deals or to just stay in his good graces so they could keep all their limbs.

"You forgot about everyone else? Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he walked over to her holding a small box in his hand. She smiled

"Just distracted I guess, I'm just glad I finally get to see you after three weeks of being stuck in the castle by myself." He sat down leaning his forehead against hers.

'Well we're together now so you don't have to be so distracted.' He took her hand in his and opened her palm, placing the box in the center.

'Open it.' Lynn slowly unwrapped the silver paper from the small square box. Upon opening it she found a small white gold ring encrusted with a diamond on each side of a ruby. For a moment she couldn't move or speak she just sat staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry in her hand.

"It's amazing." The rather shocked girl finally said.

"It's a family heirloom, it's been passed down in my family for centuries. I'm giving it to you as a sort of pre engagement ring. I know there really isn't any point to one but I just wanted to make sure those staring eyes know that you're already taken even if they don't want to believe it." Draco stated as he placed the ring on her left ring finger. She smiled and threw herself on him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you I love it." He grinned into her shoulder. After a few seconds of neither of them wanting to move they finally forced themselves off one another. Slowly releasing themselves from the other ones embrace Lynn suddenly realized how close their faces were. If she were looking at his eyes she could probably have seen into his soul, but she wasn't, instead she was staring at his mouth. Apparently they had been thinking the same thing because a split second later their lips met. They stayed that way for a minuet with his hand touching her cheek. She smiled and pulled back.

"We should probably get down there." The blond boy commented as he moved his hand from her cheek to her left hand so he could help her up. Lynn just nodded; she was for once in her life speechless. Still holding her hand they headed for the door but before they exited the room Draco turned around and kissed her again. A few seconds later he pulled back and smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Lynn laughed and pulled him out the door.

As they descended the stairs the two heard before they saw Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode standing near the bottom of the steps with their parents greeting the host and hostess.

'Bugger, they just have to ruin my perfect night don't they.' Lynn thought as they made their way down the stairs. She looked over at Draco.

'Think we could slip by them.' He glanced away from her to the two chattering girls. Looking back at the black haired girl he responded

'Not a chance.' She pouted.

'That's what I thought you'd say.' She took a deep breath and placed a kind smile on her face. She wasn't as worried about the two girls as she was about their mothers. Lynn knew that most of these women would do anything they could to get their daughters to marry a Malfoy. So typically they weren't very kind to Lynn, that is if they even noticed her at all. Usually when they noticed she was with Draco the women pretended not to see her, this time was no different.

"Oh Hello there Draco, look Pansy darling it's Draco." Cooed Mrs. Parkinson as she ran over pulling Pansy with her; Lynn noted the girl wasn't putting up much of a fight. Practically yanking the younger Snape off of the boy's arm Mrs. Parkinson took her place and started to walk away while continuing to compliment Draco and trying to "subtly" hint that he would be so much better with her daughter. Lynn who stood to the side trying not to glare at the woman, made sure to make as much eye contact with her as possible. As she expected Mrs. Parkinson was thinking rather awful things about her and her father. Then to make it worse Mrs. Bulstrode joined in. To the young girls enjoyment the two women were more annoyed with each other then they were with her.

"Don't worry, the same things happened to me when everyone found out I was to marry Lucius." Narcissia had seen what happened and apparently had taken pity upon the poor girl. She smiled in return, and then noticed Pansy staring at her hand. This made her grin; she knew exactly what Pansy was staring at.

"Mother look at what Hallie has on her finger." Pansy commented drawing her mother's attention as well as the Bulstrodes, away from Draco. Mrs. Parkinson's brown eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the ring. She instantly recognized it as the one that Narcissia had worn in school when her and Lucius had gotten together.

"Let me see that." She demanded grabbing Lynn's hand to take a closer look.

"I see Draco gave you the ring." Narcissia said with a smile. She knew that once these women saw her wearing the famous heirloom they would leave the young girl alone.

Deciding it was the real thing Mrs. Parkinson dropped the girl's now sore hand and commented before walking away

"Come Pansy we have others we need to socialize with." Lynn could hear the sadness in the older woman's voice, she wondered if this prim and proper lady would start crying over the fact that reality had just kicked her in the ass. But instead Pansy and Millicent were dragged off by their parents to try and mingle with the other well to do rich pure bloods whose sons weren't already betrothed.

"Thank god." Draco commented once the women were out of sight and earshot.

"But how come them seeing this ring finally made them realize that their dreams of their daughters marrying Draco wasn't going to happen?" Lynn asked looking at Narcissia for all the world like a confused dog.

"Because dear that ring is a family heirloom it has been passed down for centuries and the first man to give it to his fiancé was a very paranoid man. He was so paranoid that he bewitched the ring so that once she placed it on her finger she had no choice but to marry him. This story is known to most of the pure bloods, it has made that ring a very sought after piece of jewelry. Since they see you wearing it they now know that no matter how hard they try to persued either Draco or Lucius into breaking the contract, they see that Draco has chosen you to be the one he wants to marry." Lynn was a bit shocked by this and could only nod in response.

"I think you two should run along and say hello to some of the guests I'm sure your father is wondering what you have been up to." Narcissia said as she led the two children into the ballroom where the bulk of the guests were either talking or dancing around the room.

The two first years walked around the room arm in arm politely greeting guests and showing off Lynn's ring as much as possible. This of course meant that Lynn could try and read as many people as possible with out it seeming odd that she was talking to everyone.

Unfortunately in what seemed like no time at all Severus found Lynn and informed her it was time to go home. Before leaving Draco and Lynn found a secluded spot away from everyone else to say their goodbyes, it would be another two weeks before they saw each other again. So they quietly kissed goodbye and promised to write each other the next day to brag about gifts.

Five minuets later the Snapes arrived back in their rooms at Hogwarts.

"I'll go fetch Harry" Sev said as Lynn collapsed on the couche.

"My feet and head hurt." Lynn complained as she snapped her fingers and was instantly dressed in her nightgown. She then curled up on the couch to wait for her father to bring back Harry.

Once the two men returned her father immediately commented on her ring while Harry took a seat on the couch.

"I see he gave you the ring." He looked less then pleased.

"Yeah, it feels weird though." She said showing Harry the ruby ring that adorned her finger.

"Wow that's some Christmas present." He said, shocked at the size of the rock.

"That's not any ring. It's an heirloom in the Malfoy family passed down from husband to wife then the wife gives it to her first born son so he can give it to his future bride. Because Lynn has the ring on, Draco now has no choice but to marry her." He turned to his daughter.

"You feel bad because of what will happen in the future." It wasn't a question he knew that was what she was thinking. She nodded before laying her head down on the armrest of the black leather couch.

"Don't worry so much, things will work out." She lifted her head glanced at her brother and said

"You are way to positive go away." He in turn rolled his eyes.

"Alright it's late, you two should head to bed. And Lynn don't you dare wake me up at six O'clock in the morning at least wait till nine." Sev said with a smile at his daughter who was practically asleep on the couch.

"Your really not going to make me carry you are you?" he asked eyeing her as she lay with her eyes closed.

"grrrr, okay I'm getting up." She slowly stood up and her and Harry headed to their room to get some sleep.

"What did you guys tell Ron was the reason you were staying out of the room for the night?" Lynn questioned as the siblings settled into their beds.

"We told him that I had detention and that I would see him tomorrow." She smirked

"Wow Ron must really hate dad right about now." Harry nodded into his pillow. And soon enough to two raven haired first years were off to sleep.

Once the kids were out of sight Sev walked over to a candleholder that was placed on the wall next to his bookshelf. Pulling on it a small cupboard door opened up. Inside was neatly placed wrapped packages that he quickly brought out and placed under the tree. Sev hated having a Christmas tree in his living room but Lynn loved them so he obliged figuring she could at least have one day of pure happiness a year. After all the presents were placed under the tree he too retreated to bed in hopes of actually getting a decent night sleep.


	19. Of Presents & Fighting

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

"Wow this is amazing!" Lynn exclaimed as she opened a small white box and took out the dagger from her father.

"Yeah thanks dad." Harry said as he looked at his own dagger that was lying on his lap.

Though they received the same gift they looked extremely different. Harry's was yellow gold engraved with a lion's head on the hilt with two red rubies for eyes. As Lynn's was silver engraved with a snake slithering around the handle with green emerald eyes.

"I figured you two would like them." Sev commented with a smirk as he started to put away the new vials and cauldron the kids had chipped in to get him.

"Look Harry there's another present for you." Lynn said handing Harry the soft package that had been hidden in the back of the tree. He took it from her and ripped the paper off revealing a silky looking cloak.

"Oh no." Sev groaned once he saw what it was.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked just before he swung the cloak around his shoulders.

"Bloody Hell Harry that's an invisibility cloak!" Lynn nearly yelled out of shock. Lucky for her, her father was to busy sticking his head in the fireplace and yelling at someone for him to notice her swearing. A few seconds later Dumbledore came through the fireplace looking as cheery as ever despite what Severus probably said.

"Happy Christmas Harry, Lynn." Dumbledore greeted the two as he entered the living room.

"Why would you give this to him?" Sev questioned.

"Because it was supposed to go to him anyway Severus."

"Hey how come I don't get an invisibility cloak?" Lynn looked a bit put out by this. Sev turned to glare at his daughter.

"Because it wasn't mine it was James's."

"Oh." She looked over at her brother who presently just looked like a head floating over the couch. He seemed to be ignoring all that was going on just being glad that he had this nifty new toy.

"It's not a toy you know, if it got into the wrong hands it could really be used against you." Lynn scolded.

"Get out of my head." Harry growled back.

"Honestly I wasn't in your head it's written all over your face."

"I can't get through one day with out the two of you at each others throats can I?" The siblings just glared at one another. Sev sighed,

"Fine, get changed and we can train. Harry could I have the cloak please." Lynn smirked as she walked past her brother and into their room to change. She knew he wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Why can't I have it?" He asked getting a bit annoyed that his present was being taken away from him.

"Because I see no need for you to have an invisibility cloak. Now go get changed." He said taking the cloak from Harry and bringing it into his room. Harry in turn stomped away getting to the door just as Lynn was walking out. Though in all his anger he didn't notice her and considering she was just opening the door and not paying attention either the two managed to walk straight into another.

"Watch where you're walking." They both yelled at the same time. Then growling in frustration Harry pushed Lynn to the side so he could get in the room and then proceeded to slam the door behind him.

'Isssssue?' Diamond had just slithered up her leg and onto her shoulder.

'Stupid boy' She hissed back knowing full well that Harry could understand her.

"I heard that!" He yelled throwing open the door.

"Get to the training room before I make it impossible for either of you to speak." Yelled Severus as he came into the kitchen after hearing the commotion from the living room.

"You can fight it out there." He told them as they walked out the door and down the hall to the picture of the girl and vampire.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I watched, I've yet to see either of them fight." Dumbledore commented as they were walking into the room.

"Of course Albus." Sev said as the two men sat on a bench on the side of the room. Once the door was closed and the two students on the mat the fight was on.

Punch

Block

Kick

They weren't holding anything back, including the insults.

"I'm so sick of you being so damn spoiled." Yelled Lynn as she aimed a punch at Harry's jaw.

"Me? You're the one who got to live like a bloody princess." He retorted while ducking the punch.

"Princess! You know nothing!" She kicked out knocking him off his feet. Harry in turn jumped back up and jumped kicked her in the face.

"I know that you're a pompous little snob who thinks she's better then everyone else. You want everyone to feel sorry for you." He managed to get this out before Lynn kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"At least I don't thrive for every ones attention. Perfect little Potter, you make me sick!"

With one final growl Harry ran and grabbed a sword off the wall, then proceeded to run, sword in the air, towards Lynn. She in turn blocked with her own sword, which had managed to materialize in her hands. But at that moment she wasn't about to question how that had happened, all she knew was that she could defend her self and she wasn't about to complain about it. And so it went blow for blow, attack for attack. Neither letting up nor seeming to get tired. After about an hour of them going on they finally started to lag, but Lynn in one final attempt to win managed to use some reserve strength to kick Harry so hard he flew back and hit the wall. She smirked and declared the battle finished and went to walk away, that is until Harry opened his mouth.

"He'll never love you after he finds out." Lynn stopped half way across the room and slowly turned to face her brother. After a few seconds of staring at him she took her sword by the hilt and threw it across the room. The sword landed about an inch away from his face embedded in a crack in the stone wall. After Harry finished pissing his pants out of fear (just kidding) he looked back to where his sister had been but found that she had already taken her leave of the room and situation.

"Well that was, interesting" Dumbledore commented as he went to help Harry off the floor.

"How on earth did she get a sword to come to her, especially this sword." Severus pondered as he looked over the intricately designed weapon as he pulled it out of the wall.

"That's a Malfoy sword." Dumbledore commented as he spotted the family crest carved into the hilt. Though a second after he spotted it the sword it self dissolved into the air from whence it came.

"Come on back to the room I'll fix those cuts and we can discuss what is going on with the two of you. That is if Lynn will come out of her room." Sev said as he walked with Harry back to their chambers, Dumbledore had taken his leave so Severus could deal with his family matters in peace. Though when the two male Snapes entered their rooms they noted that the bedroom door was open and Lynn was not to be found. So the two checked around the bedrooms, bathrooms, living room and kitchen and still no sign of the girl. That is until Harry spotted the note lying on the coffee table.

Dad,

I've headed to the Malfoy's I have no desire to spend the rest of my Christmas with that sorry excuse of a person. I'm sorry we are unable to be the happy family we should be. I shall be back tomorrow.

Love,

Lynn

After reading this Sev sunk down in his chair head in hand. A few seconds later there was a tap at his window so he went to let in the large eagle owl that could only be owned by the Malfoy's. After untying the note and giving the owl a treat the potions master sat down to see what the reaction was to Lynn just dropping by unannounced.

Dear Severus,

I just wanted to inform you of your daughters ware abouts. She flooed into Draco's room this morning looking rather ill and distraught. When asked where you were she had said that she was not sure and that you were busy doing work for school. I am assuming she did not tell you that she had departed so I felt I would inform you. She will be fine and I will be sure to send her home tomorrow after she has had some rest.

Sincerely,

Lady Narcissia Malfoy

"Dammit Lynn!" Kicking the coffee table over he stood up and walked over to Harry and Lynn's room.

"You should NOT have said that to her." Harry who was sitting on his bed holding an icepack to his cheek glared at his father.

"Oh but it's perfectly fine that she threw a sword at my head." He growled not really caring about his fathers temper.

"No it's not okay and I never said it was. But you can't say things to her like that."

"Why not? It's true, he's going to see that she betrayed him and he will hate her for it." Severus rubbed his eyes before answering

"Because I need her to be on good terms with him, there are reasons for this pairing, there are reasons and forces stronger then all of us that need the two of them to be together."

"Because of what that prophecy says?" Severus's eyes bulged out of his head.

"How did you, never mind I'm not even going to ask. I'm going to kill that girl." Sitting down next to his son Sev put his head in his hands.

"Yes because of what the prophecy says. What exactly did she tell you about it?" He asked praying that she left out the part about him.

"Just that the two of them are destined to be married."

'Oh thank Merlin she didn't tell him.' He sighed out of relief; he really did not wish to inform his eleven-year-old son that he was to save the world. It was bad enough that Quarrel was after him.

"Right now that is all that you two need to know. Before you ask, yes it says more then just that but I will inform you in a few years, not now." He stood up taking the icepack from Harry.

"Come on lets get some lunch and I'll show you how to properly use that dagger."

So father and son spent their first Christmas together alone, as a rather pissed off Lynn spent it with the Malfoys, or at least Draco and Narcissia as Lucius had work to do and as per usual and wasn't home to spend the holiday with his family.

"Lynn what happened?" Draco asked as she lay in his bed curled up in a ball facing away from him crying.

"I told you, I just didn't want to spend Christmas alone."

"Well now you're not alone, you're with me. Plus I don't see what's so great about this bloody holiday, it's a load of rubbish if you ask me." Lynn rolled on her other side to face him. He then used his thumb to wipe her tears away, after giving her a quick kiss he scooted himself off the bed and held his hand out to help her up.

"Come on I bet we could get Crabbe and Goyle over here and have a major snowball fight." She laughed at this as she took his hand and stood up.

"Sounds brilliant."

The rest of the day was then spent with the other two Slytherin boys making forts and having snowball fights. Just as the sun was setting the four kids walked inside and were dried off with drying spells used by the house elves.

"The lady of the house would not be pleased if we's let you get the house wet." They scolded. After all four were dry Crabbe and Goyle departed home to have dinner with their mother's and sibling's as their fathers were just as work oriented as Draco's.

Draco and Lynn changed quickly and attended dinner with Narcissia who Lynn thanked for letting her stay for Christmas dinner. Narcissia was more then happy to have her understanding what it is like to not have a father around for the holiday. Soon enough the two were off to bed, Narcissia not minding that the two share a bed, she figured they were to young to do anything stupid. After turning out the lamps Draco layed down next to Lynn.

"To bad you can't stay here for the rest of break." She smiled

"Yeah I wish I could too but I know my father will want me home. But thank you for letting me spend the day with you, best Christmas ever." Closing her eyes Lynn tried to saver that day in her memory, well at least the second half. Pushing all thoughts of her brother and father out of her head she drifted off to sleep trying not to think about the next day and the consequences of her actions.

The next morning bright and early Lynn left Malfoy Manor and flooed back to Hogwarts to what she thought was her impending doom. Unfortunately for her as she stepped out of the fireplace her father was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Sit." He commanded in a rather calm tone. This frightened her more then if he were yelling. She sat down on the seat across from him. Looking down at her hands instead of at her fathers face.

"I'm sorry I left yesterday, I just can't stand him."

"I see that." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm splitting up your rooms, I've decided the two of you have been tortured enough. I asked Dumbledore to make Harry a room next to mine so you will have more privacy and so I can hopefully keep my sanity. I'm not happy that the two of you have this great distaste for one another and you're going to eventually have to work it out but until then you might as well keep as far away from each other as possible." Lynn looked at her father like he just told her Voldimort was dead for good and all was right with the world.

"That doesn't mean you're not in trouble."

'dammit!'

"There was no reason for you to leave yesterday, especially to go to the Malfoy's. Your lucky Lucius wasn't home, though I'm sure if he were you wouldn't have stayed. So as your punishment I want you to clean all the caldrons in the classroom by hand."

"But-"

"But nothing, you left with out telling me and you went to the one place you definitely shouldn't be with out me there. We still don't know how safe that house is for you. I'm not doing this because I hate them I'm doing this because I want to keep you safe." She nodded before heading to her room to take a shower and change into clean clothes before starting on the caldrons.

'This is so gross.' That was her only thought for two hours of scrubbing dirty rusty caldrons. Well that is until she had that other thought of

'I will never leave with out telling him again, I will never leave with out telling him again eww eww ewww.'


	20. The Secret Life of Harry Potter

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

"He did WHAT?" Severus screeched after Dumbledore told him of the events of the evening between Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione.

It was now a few months after Christmas and the term was coming to an end. Everything had been okay, until now.

Severus raced from the dungeon up to the hospital wing. Bursting through the doors and scaring Madam Pomfrey nearly to death as he spotted his son lying unconscious in bed. Walking up to where he lay the only thing Sev could do was blame himself.

'I should have been paying more attention to him. I should have made sure he wasn't sneaking around.'

"Stop blaming yourself already." The potions master looked up to see his daughter standing at the other side of the bed staring at him.

"Dumbledore came and got me, said something about needing to talk to me about something. Then he told me about idiot boys adventure. I can't believe Voldimort was leeching off of that bumbling fool Quarrel." Taking a seat she picked up one of Harry's hands.

"Did Dumbledore tell you how he died?" She nodded

"He said that Harry's touch made Quarrel turn to dust."

"Did he tell you why?" She couldn't help but smile at this, as she looked over at her still sleeping brother she answered.

"Because of the love from his mother, when she died to save him it left a mark on his soul."

"That's correct Ms. Snape. For the one thing Voldimort does not understand is love." Turning at the sound of a new voice Sev and Lynn looked towards the door to see Dumbledore approaching.

"I figured I would wait until the three of you were together to tell you the full details of what happened tonight and what has been happening all year. " He summoned a chair to himself before sitting down to tell the tale of the secret life of Harry Potter.

"It seems that Harry has spent the year, with his friends, snooping around trying to figure out the mystery behind the item that was placed in vault 713." Sev had to restrain his hand from smacking himself in the forehead.

'Wonderful my son has inherited my nosiness.'

"After a near run in with Mr. Filch the three children managed to stumble upon Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Lynn looked curiously at her father.

"Fluffy is Hagrid's three headed dog, we used him to guard the entrance to the passage that lead to the item that had been held in the vault." Dumbledore replied before going on with the story.

"After they had seen the dog their curiosity increased and when they asked Hagrid about it he mentioned the name Nicolas Flammel."

"The famous Alchemist." Dumbledore nodded. Then two and two clicked together in Lynn's head.

"He created the Sorcerer's Stone. Don't tell me you had that here?" Dumbledore nodded again.

'Bloody Hell.'

"Ms. Granger is the one that discovered this yesterday and they decided that tonight they would find it and make sure that Professor Quarrel didn't get it." Snape put his head in his hands.

"How on earth did three first years get past all those obstacles?"

"I want to know how they got around at night with out anyone seeing." Lynn commented.

"He took the invisibility cloak." Sev stated.

"Oh, that would make sense wouldn't it?" Lynn said sheepishly.

'Oh the trouble he is going to be in.'

"Dad?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes and let his vision focus.

"I'm here Harry your all right." Sev said sitting on the bed facing his son.

"Quarrel – I – I didn't mean to-"He started to stammer un sure of what to say until his father shushed him.

"It's okay we know what happened. You're not in trouble." Lynn couldn't help but gape like a fish at that statement. But decided not to say anything, as she knew she would probably be the one to get yelled at.

That was when Harry noticed her standing next to his bed. When he looked over at her and their eyes met he could feel the same weird sensation in the back of his mind as he did that first day back in September. If Sev had been paying more attention he would have noticed the change in his daughters eyes when they went from a dull green to a bright shimmering emerald color. A few seconds later she looked away from her brother and in her shocked stupor managed to back up into a chair, which she automatically sat in.

"Wow" Was the only thing she could manage to say. Just in those few seconds she had managed to see everything that had happened to him that night. Fluffy, the Devils Snare, Flying keys, the chess board (which managed to give her a new outlook on Ron, not that she now liked him or anything she just figured he wasn't as much of a dumb ass as she originally thought.) Then came the end with the mirror of Errised, Quarrel, the sorcerers stone and the parasite that was the remains of the ones fearless dark lord.

"Your scar hurt, why did your scar hurt?" She asked after she had fully processed everything she had just seen and heard.

"That would be, Ms. Snape because of Voldimort. He is the one who gave Harry that scar so they are now connected. This makes him capable of knowing when Voldimort is near."

"Wonderful!" Sev stated exasperatedly.

'What did I do to cause both my children to be cursed? Haven't I paid my dues?'

As if hearing his thoughts Dumbledore put a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder.

"I think it would be best if the two of you left for the night, we don't want people suspecting anything." Sev and Lynn nodded, after both saying good night to Harry they headed down to the dungeons in silence.

Neither Snape slept that night, they couldn't. Their minds were filled with thoughts of Harry and wondering what the future will be for him. Sev spent the night sitting on his bed drinking a glass of wine and talking to the picture of his late wife, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately

While in the Slytherin common room Lynn sat staring at the fire. The images she had seen in Harry's mind replayed in hers over and over again. She couldn't get Voldimort's voice out of her head.

'Problem?' Lynn nearly jumped a mile before she realized that Diamond had slithered onto her lap.

'Just thinking about Harry.' She answered in a whisper. She was pretty sure no one was awake and she was also sure no one else in the dorm could speak parsletounge but you never know with Death Eaters children.

'What about?' The snake asked as it curled up around her knee as she was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and her back against a chair.

'He nearly got himself killed tonight.' The snake lifted its head.

'Sssmart boy' Lynn couldn't help but crack a smile at the sarcasm the snake provided.

'You've definitely been around me to long.' She said before taking a deep breath and explaining to him the seriousness of the situation.

'I seeee.' He said after Lynn finished the story. She just nodded, as she continued to stare at the bright flames still alight in the fireplace. For the rest of the night and until Draco found her the next morning that was all she did. Stare at the fire in silence and contemplate what might happen in her brother's future.

"Lynn, have you been up all night?" Draco came and sat beside her by the fireplace the following morning. Slightly dazed from lack of sleep she turned her head to face him and in response to his question she just smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked before kissing her hair.

"This summer, I don't know if my father is going to send me away again or not." This wasn't a complete lie, it had crossed her mind. For the past couple of summers Severus had been sending Lynn to Romania to spend the holiday with her aunt Lydia and uncle the great count Vladimir. She didn't mind being there so much except for the fact that she wouldn't get to see Draco for nearly three months. Other then that she had a fine time learning how to control her powers and fight. Her aunt was a pretty modern witch and believed that everyone should know how to defend them selves.

"Maybe I'll be able to come with you this summer." Draco suggested as he stood up an then proceeded to pull her to her feet as well. She smiled

"Maybe, I'll have to speak with my father." He took her hand as they made their way to breakfast. It was apparently pretty early because the hall was nearly empty.

"What time is it?" Lynn asked blinking at the bright light that flooded the hall.

"Seven." Draco answered looking at her in confusion.

"What day is it?" She asked looking at him as though she were absolutely lost.

"Saturday, good lord Lynn you really need to get some sleep." She nodded as she let her head hit the table.

"I'm so tired!" She groaned lifting her head up as she felt someone walk up to them.

"What's a matter Snape, to scared of the dark to sleep?" Lynn turned around to glare at the brown haired girl behind her.

"Go away Parkinson, I'm in no mood to deal with you." She nearly growled while turning back to face the table. A split second after she turned away from Pansy, Lynn felt a wand tip on her back.

"I still haven't gotten my revenge for you framing me earlier this year." Pansy remarked. Lynn sighed calmly

"I figured that if it was going to take you this long to think of something then it just wasn't going to happen." As she said this Lynn turned around and stood up so quickly that Draco nearly fell off the bench, she then proceeded to grab Pansy's wand and snap it in two.

"Do NOT threaten me Parkinson!" By this point Lynn was right up in Pansy's face, she was so pissed off that this girl would dare threaten her that she didn't even realize that the whole hall had gone quiet and all eyes were on the two quarreling girls.

"Hallie, Ms. Parkinson what is the meaning of this?" The potions master stormed over to the Slytherin table pulling Lynn away from a quivering Pansy.

"She threatened me." Lynn snarled glaring daggers at the girl.

"She broke my wand." Pansy cried pointing at Lynn.

"Come with me, both of you." Snape commanded in a tone that meant business. The two girls followed their head of house out of the hall and down to his office.

'What the hell was that?' Draco sat still in the Great Hall a bit confused by his girlfriend's actions; he had never seen her act so violently.

Lynn was not seen again until later that night. Draco was playing a game of exploding snaps with Crabbe when she walked in still looking a bit pissed.

"Lynn are you alright?" The blond boy asked as he intercepted her on her way to her bedroom.

"Fine." She responded coldly Draco just stared at her trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What did your father say?" Lynn looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before answering

"Both Pansy and I have detention for a month, and he is going to be keeping an eye on me, plus I have to pay for her new wand." She looked up at him and he could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek Lynn headed up the stairs to the first year girls dorms. As she went he noticed that the knuckles on her hands seemed to have been previously bleeding.

'Weird, why do I have the feeling that something else is going on with her?' He stared at the spot where she had been until woken from his thoughts by a complaining Crabbe.

"Alright I'm coming!" Taking one last look at the stairs to the girls dorm Draco proceeded to walk over to his friends and finish of the game.


	21. Summer Plans

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

" You will be spending the summer at your aunt's in Romania." It was the next day and the first of her detentions with her father Lynn was a lot less then pleased.

"The whole summer?" She asked staring up at him.

"Yes the whole summer. While you are there your aunt and uncle will continue in your training, I expect to see results with your weapons training when you get back." He wasn't looking at her but at the family portrait that hung over the fire place in their chambers.

"But what about Harry?" She knew that her father wasn't going to send Harry back to his mum's relatives but she had no idea how he was going to pull off keeping him here. Turning around to face her he answered.

"Harry will be staying here, we will play it off as if he will be staying with Minerva if anyone asks, as though she is looking after him for the summer." Lynn sat silently pouting on the sofa. Severus glared at her.

"What did you expect, to have him come with you? That would blow everything; you know that your aunt and uncle believe us to be on the side of Voldimort. If they knew that I where the father of Harry Potter it would cause a riot among the remaining death eaters and we would have to go into hiding."

"I know." She responded flatly, she had heard this before not to long ago when she had asked about the coming summer events.

"Do you? Because the way you acted yesterday could make people very suspicious of us, you are supposed to act proper, threatening someone and snapping their wand is not very proper." Hearing this Lynn's temper started to flare.

"Oh yes because Pansy Parkinson is the queen of acting proper, she's the one who stuck her wand in my back and threatened me it was not the other way around! I just did what you taught me to do, I defended myself!" She glared at her father with such anger that he half expected fireballs to come shooting out of her eyes.

"I'm going to my room." And with that she quickly turned around and stomped through the kitchen to her room slamming the door behind her. Severus then proceeded to fall back on the couch and wish for a simpler life.

Mean while in the Slytherin Common Room

"I'm telling you, something is really off with Lynn lately." Draco confided in Crabbe and Goyle, they were really the only two other friends besides Lynn that he had.

"I don't know Drake she looks pretty normal to me. Well with the exception of the spastic freak out on Pansy but I guess that was to be excepted at some point in time." Crabbe said before ordering another piece to move in the chess game him and Goyle were playing.

"I guess your right about that, I mean her and Pansy have never really gotten along." Draco commented thoughtfully.

"Well of course not, Pansy has always wanted the one thing that she could never have, that would just happen to be you. So there for she is going to start being rude to Lynn." Goyle stated this fact even though it was extremely obvious to everyone who knew of Draco and Lynn's engagement.

"Oh you should have seen Pansy and Ms. Parkinson's faces when they saw the ring on Lynn, the two nearly died of shock. I wish I had had a camera." Draco smiled at the memory of the Christmas ball. Just then Lynn walked through the door into the room.

"So how'd detention go?" Draco asked as Lynn slumped down on the couch next to him.

"As well as a detention can go I guess, except I found out that I will be going to my aunt's for the summer." As she said this Lynn went to lay her head down on Draco's knee but once the words she had said registered in his mind he automatically shot up off the couch. This action sent Lynn falling off the couch and crashing to the ground upsetting the chessboard the boys were playing on.

"The whole summer!" Draco cried as Lynn, Crabbe and Goyle tried to re settle themselves.

"Ouch! And yes all summer. Good grief Drake did you have to freak out I nearly cracked my head open." Lynn scolded as she got up off the floor and brushed off her robes.

"Oops, sorry guys." Draco said sheepishly after he saw the havoc he had just caused by the simple action of standing up. Once they were all settled back into their previous places, Draco and Lynn sitting on the couch and Crabbe and Goyle starting a new game of chess the conversation continued.

"Yes I'll be gone the whole summer." Lynn said staring up at Draco from where she laid her head on his knee.

"Why does he always send you away?" Draco asked pouting at the thought of not being able to see Lynn for three months straight.

"I don't know." She responded taking his hand in hers and closing her eyes as she tried to memorize what it felt like. Though this time she did know why he was sending her away, he didn't say it out loud but she knew what his actual reason was. He wanted her away so he could spend time with Harry. She understood, but it still didn't make her any less jealous.

"Is this the aunt who is married to Count Vladimir?" Goyle asked his eyes sparkling at the thought of the great and very dark Count.

"Yes that would be her." The very tired and now annoyed girl responded. She was sick of people getting all excited about her uncle. So he's a vampire big deal. She had another great great great great great uncle who was a vampire, one who was actually related to them by blood. But she hadn't seen her Uncle William in a while. The last time was when she was six and he came to search for the people that kidnapped her. At the time he had brought his girlfriend Dru, Lynn didn't like her much, the girl's thoughts made no sense. She didn't see what he saw in her. She guessed it was the love of the kill that really sealed the deal for the two of them. The last she had heard through his monthly owl was that Dru left him again and he was now living on the Hellmouth trying to turn his life around. How you could turn your life around and make things better by living on a Hellmouth was beyond her, but to each their own.

"Lynn! Lynn!" The dazed girl blinked a few times and looked up at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry,what?" She asked looking at him confused.

'What were you thinking about?' She smiled, she liked when they didn't speak things all the time, it was a lot more fun this way, more private.

'My Uncle William, I haven't seen him in forever.' Draco knew that she really loved her uncle as he was one of the few remaining relatives she had.

'I'm sure you'll see him soon, maybe he'll come to your Aunts this summer.'

'Maybe' She paused in her thinking and looked over at the two boys to making sure they weren't watching. After seeing that they were pre occupied in their game she sat up and leaned into Drake's arms.

'I don't want to leave you for three months.' He sighed.

'I don't want you to either but you know we can't exactly challenge your father and you know that you can't stay with me.'

'I know.'

'Don't worry the summer will be over sooner then we think. I promise to write you every day. '

'Swear it?' She asked staring at his steal grey eyes.

'I swear it.'

The end of term went rather quickly, end of year exams came and went, as did the stress and insanity that went with them. Sooner then anyone expected it was the night before everyone was to go his or her separate ways for the summer. At the moment Draco and Lynn were laying in his bed trying to cherish their last few hours together before they were forced apart. The two talked all night of the future, the past and what was to happen in the coming months. Lynn wished she could tell him the truth instead of having to fake fantasize about the future serving the dark lord. She wanted to tell him that she loathed everything about the man and that he was the reason she was nightly trapped in hell. But she stopped herself and just let him speak of all he wanted for them. All to soon it was morning and the students were heading down for there final breakfast at the school. It was a happy affair considering the circumstances. Everyone was happy that the year was over but at the same time upset to be leaving his or her friends.

Sitting at the table Lynn looked up at her father at the head table.

'Glad it's over?' She asked with a smirk already knowing her fathers answer.

'More then you could ever imagine.' She laughed quietly to herself before going on with her food. The day passed to quickly and soon enough it was time for the final dinner. The house cup was given out and rewarded to Gryffandor mainly because of what Harry and his friends had done. Lynn didn't see why the three get points for endangering their lives but she also knew that Dumbledore worked in mysterious ways.

After dinner everyone started to head to the train, Lynn stood on the steps of the school waving her friends off. She had said goodbye to Draco earlier that day as to not make a scene in front of everyone. Soon the only ones that were left at the school besides the staff, house elves and ghouls were Lynn and Harry. Luckily no one noticed Harry had stayed behind, though Lynn was sure Draco was going to be questioning it in his letter. She smirked to herself thinking of how bored he was going to be on the train considering he had no one to torture.

The two Snapes sat staring at each other in their father's chambers unsure of what to do next. They hadn't had to be in the same room with out people around them for a while unless they were training and even then their father was with them.

"So I hear your going away." Harry said looking over at Lynn who was sitting on a chair across from him. She nodded.

"Yeah dad's sending me to stay with Aunt Lydia, his half sister, for the summer. I guess he feels it will keep the cover up. Plus it will be good for the two of you to get to know each other better."

"Where does she live?" He asked glancing up from where he was staring at his hands. He was unsure of how he felt about his sister being gone all summer and having it be just him and his father. Granted the two had spent time together alone on Christmas that was only one day where as this was a whole three months.

"Romania, she lives there with her husband the great Count Vladimir." She replied waiting to hear the ever-present gasp that came with the mention of her Uncle. But this time none came, this in turn confused her.

"You have heard of him haven't you?" She asked eyeing him.

"No I don't think so."

"Well then this definitely proved that you were sheltered. You've never heard of Dracula?" Harry looked at her still confused.

"Oh come on! There are thousands of books on him, he's a famous vampire." She stated this figuring she could get some sort of reaction out of him.

"Vampire's don't exist." He said looking at the girl as though she had lost her mind. This in turn made Lynn crack up laughing.

"You've lived in the wizarding world for a year, you use a wand to cast spells and you are one of the few people in the world that can talk to snakes why on earth would you not believe that vampires exist?" She couldn't stop laughing at her brother's naive ness. His face became bright red and instead of arguing with her he just got up off the chair and left the room, Lynn's laughter following him the whole way.

Harry then decided not to talk to his sister for the rest of the time she was there. Which then made the next week a bit stressful.


	22. Of New Beginings

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I'm a lowly college student with no money.**

"Lynn are you ready?" Sev yelled into his daughter's room. It was a few days later and time for Lynn to head to Romania.

"I'm coming!" She bellowed back as she walked into the room dragging her suitcase behind her.

"You're going to be late, you know how your aunt is about promptness." Lynn responded by rolling her eyes and holding out her hand for her father to give her the port key.

"You better not have that attitude with her, you know she won't take it."

"I know, I know already, it's not like it's my first day there or something." Sev scowled at Lynn who in turn scowled back. Neither was in that great of a mood. Lynn because she didn't want to go away and Sev because he didn't want to send her away but felt he had no choice.

"What my dear brother didn't come to say goodbye?" She asked sarcastically. The two hadn't talked much since that day she made fun of him for not believing that vampires are real.

"Maybe it will be good for the two of you to be away from each other for a while. It will give each of you a chance to grow up." Lynn snarled at her fathers comment. He ignored her and checked the wall clock for the time.

"Alright you have a minuet. Be good, send an owl when you get there and write once a week. I'll see you on your birthday and please act like a lady." Lynn stared at him

'Love you too Dad' and with a smirk and a pull behind her navel she was off and about 10 seconds later had landed in the foyer of her aunts Romanian castle.

While Lynn was busy greeting her aunt and uncle and getting settled in, Severus was busy pacing his living room.

'Three months, three whole months what am I going to do with the boy? Good lord what have I gotten myself into?' This train of thought lasted for a while, at least until the boy in question stepped into the room.

"Dad, are you alright?" Harry asked after seeing his father look frantic and lost. All Sev could do was nod, so Harry took that as a good sign and headed to his room for a shower and change. He had just been in the training room practicing with his sword. The younger Snape wanted nothing more then to beat his sister the next time he got the chance.

After Harry disappeared into his room Sev collapsed on the couch contemplating his summer. For the first time all year he wished Lynn was there to fight with Harry so he wouldn't have to try and be the perfect dad. Ya see, Sev felt that since Harry didn't grow up with his father or decent relatives at all that he had to be the best dad there was. The only problem was that he really didn't know how to do that. Lynn was simple he was used to dealing with her, plus she already knew her place.

'I guess I'll just have to teach him what he needs to know.' Sev thought to himself, figuring that his son was a bit nosy like he was and that he was going to have to learn that that isn't always the best thing to be.

"Are you sure your alright?" Sev jumped at the sound of his raven-haired son's voice, he hadn't realized he was there.

"Fine, I'm fine." The elder Snape said, clearing his throat he continued.

"How about we go for a walk." He commented as he stood up from the couch and headed over to the door. Horry obediently followed wondering what his father wanted to talk about.

As they walked down the halls of the school and eventually through the front doors Sev finally got the nerve to speak.

"So how did you like your first year?" walking with his hands behind his back and his face not looking at his son's he awaited an answer.

"Interesting, nothing I ever expected, I mean who ever thought magic was real. Plus who ever thought the first eleven years of my life were a lie." After saying that the now annoyed eleven year old turned around back to the school and stomped away.

'Oh the two of them have no idea how alike they are.' Sev sighed as he watched his still angry son head back inside as far away from him as possible.

The next few weeks were hard for Severus because Harry had not spoken to him since that first day. Sev himself did not know how to address the issue with Lynn let alone with Harry.

Dear Father,

Everything is well here, I'm learning a lot from Count Vlad and Aunt Lydia. I've learned how to sense vampires and how to kill them (Aunt Lydia was the one who taught me that, she said that not all vampires are to be trusted.) Draco and myself correspond once a week, nothing interesting to tell there. Though he said that his father spends a lot of his time in the dungeon. So for all we know he could be torturing people for information on where Voldimort is. Hope all is well with you and Harry at the school. Keep safe.

Love,

Hallie Lynn

Sev put down the latest letter he had received from Lynn. He was hoping she would give him some ideas as to what to do with Harry, but no such luck. Though she did give him something else to think about. Why on earth would his half sister think it a good idea to teach his daughter to fight vampires?

"New letter from Lynn." Sev looked up from the spot on the table he was staring at to see Harry looking down at him.

"Yes, your aunt is apparently teacher her how to fight vampires." He stated while rubbing his face.

"Wow, that sounds pretty advanced." Harry commented while pulling up a chair to sit at the table with his father. This made Sev have to fight back a smirk.

"It's not really, there are a few different ways to kill a vampire, it's a lot more convenient then trying to kill a werewolf in full form."

"Really, How so?" This was when Sev allowed himself to smile.

"Come with me and I'll show you." The potions master offered as he stood up and started walking to the door. Harry immediately followed. The two walked down the hall with the elder Snape outlining the history of the vampire and naming some of the more famous ones.

"So we're related to two of the most feared vampires ever?" Harry asked in amazement. They had reached the library by this time and had taken up space in a back corner where the potions master had grabbed some books off the shelves, namely History of the Vampire. A book that listed the most famous, and feared vampires and what they had accomplished in their undead lifetime.

"Well no, were blood related to one of them, William the Bloody, also known as Spike, he got the nick name for torturing his victims with railroad spikes before he killed them. When you meet him please don't ask him to tell you the tale, it's not something that is very pleasant to hear. As for Dracula, your aunt , my half sister is married to him, I can't imagine why, but she is, and they are very big supports of Voldimort."

"Wow!" The now very astonished boy exclaimed.

"Oh this is an interesting one." Sev commented as he pointed to a drawing in the book.

"That is Angelus, also known as Angel, he now has a soul because of a gypsies curse but him and William know each other. They used to terrorize Europe together along with two women, Darla, who sired Angel, sired means she turned him into a vampire, and Drusila, whom Angel sired yet William fell in love with. "

"But it says here she was mad." Harry exclaimed very confused.

"Oh trust me she is mad, Lynn can't stand her, she says her head doesn't make sense. You see before Angelus killed Drusilla he drove her mad, torturing and killing everyone she loved and leaving her with nothing. The day she went to take her vows to enter a convent, is the day he sired her. So yes she is mad but is a brilliant murder, she is also psychic."

"That sounds bad." The boy said with a bit of a tremor in his voice.

"It is." Sev sat for a moment and store at his son contemplating his next statement.

"Alright come along, now that you know the history it is time to learn how to kill them." Harry jumped to his feet with out another word.

That summer ended faster then to be expected. Both Lynn and Harry were taught how to kill varies monsters that lurk in the night and soon became experts at it. Lynn also picked up some news of the remaining death eaters, though, nothing to entertaining. This is how their summers went though out the next few years. This happened to be the only way to keep the two teenagers from killing each other all year round. During their second year Lynn helped Harry solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets; you would have thought that that adventure would have brought them closer, but no they are both very stubborn (I wonder where both got that from cough coughSevcough cough.During their third year Harry finally got to meet his god father Sirius Black, this was of course after he had thought Sirius had betrayed his mother and been one of the death eaters to get her killed. After he learned that was false, Harry helped Sirius escape to the dismay of his father who still had a child hood rivalry with the man. But eventually he softened up a bit for Harry's sake, this of course made Lynn angry

"He breaks a gazillion school rules and helps a convicted murderer escape and you let him off the hook? Come on!!!" She had yelled until Harry explained that it was not Sirius but Peter Pettegrew who was the death eater. With this new information and the fact that Lynn searched her brother's mind before she actually believed the story the adults were now very much on guard. The news that Peter Pettegrew was still alive was not something to be taken lightly. Because of this the Order of the Pheonix decided it was time to take up residence some where other then the castle. Unfortunately for the Snape's, the best place for them to go would be to Snape Manor.

Right now all three Snapes were packing, in a few moments they would be heading to Snape manor for the summer. This did not make Lynn nor Severus happy but they needed a safe place to be as they had a feeling given Peter's escape and the prophecy which Professor Trelwany had predicted to Harry about the dark lord rising again the group had a feeling some bad things where going to go down in the coming year. So this summer, the summer before their fourth year of school the three Snapes, all of the Weasley clan , Sirius and Hermonie Granger were to be staying at the manor.

"So how mad do you think their going to be?" Lynn asked as she plopped herself down on Harry's bed. She was of course referring to Harry's two best friends of the past 3 years finding out about his true family.

"About as mad as Draco will eventually be." He commented while throwing some books into his trunk. Lynn nodded in understanding.

"Dad said they should be coming here first before we set out for the manor. As it is unplotable they wont be able to find it with out him. I'm assuming Ron's mum is going to tell Ron and Hermione before they get here what is going on?" Lynn asked while peering at one of her brother's books on fairies.

"I would assume so." He answered dryly while taking the book from his sister before throwing it in his trunk.

"Since the manor is unplotable we can do magic there, isn't that great." She said with a smile.

"I know you don't want to be there, so why are you acting as though this is nothing." He had called her bluff, she was terrified of that place, the last time she had been there was when she was nine and her mother was killed.

"I'm trying to pretend as though I'm not scared because I'm hoping that it will come true." Over the last few years and the many murder attempts on Harry's life, the two Snapes have learned to deal with one another and had become somewhat close. After his first summer with his father Harry had decided that the past is the past and he needed to learn to get to know his new family and adjust to his new life.

"Well the place is huge right? So just stay as far away from your old room as possible."

"Yeah that's pretty much the plan" the raven-haired girl stood up and looked over at her brother.

"There here."


	23. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys sorry about all the confusion! I was going to make this a HP/Buffy crossover but I decided against it. I am going to go back to the original and make it just an HP story! So this might take a few to get things back to normal but I will get there!


	24. Of Going Back

**Authors Note: This is my first HP fic so please be kind, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters nor am I making money off of this story. I own Nina "Marks" Snape and Hallie Lynn Snape. Do not sue me I have no money!**

The siblings headed to the living room together to be greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a couple of angry looking teenagers. It seems that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were none to pleased with him. This was of course to be expected, but still very uncomfortable.

"Hello Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley rushed over and gave the very nervous boy a reassuring hug. After doing so she looked over to Lynn.

"Hallie are you sure about this?" Lynn nodded on the outside but on the inside she was wishing she could be at Malfoy Manor and staying with Draco.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. Father said it was blocked off so…" She decided she had said enough, as she knew the Weasley's love for adventure and really didn't want to give them a new mission for the summer. Lynn would rather her nightmare stay hers and not the rest of the houses.

"I think everyone is here, so there for it is time to go." Severus said as he walked into the room with his, Lynn and Harry's trunks following him.

"What about Sirius he isn't here yet." Harry commented to his father.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot." Severus said in a very sarcastic tone. Sirius was Harry's god father appointed by Lily and James when Harry was born. Ever since school Sirius and Severus never got along. But now they were just going to have to deal with each.

'Sssstill doessn't like him eh?' Lynn nearly jumped through the ceiling; she didn't realize that Diamond was on her shoulder.

'Not at all, he is also really unhappy about using the manor as the Orders headquarters but we have no choice.' She responded in a whispered tone, as she was sure that Ginny, who had been possessed their second year by the memory of Voldimort and his basilisk, still wasn't too fond of snakes nor parsaltounge.

A few seconds later Sirius came into the room with the headmaster right behind him. Severus sneered at his son's godfather (seeing as Lily had decided that Sirius was supposed to be Harry's godfather, the raven haired boy managed to talk his father into keeping it that way, much to Severus's annoyance) wishing he didn't have to stay with them but knowing that it was the right thing to do.

"Well as I see that everyone is here it is time to go." Dumbledore pronounced the obvious as he pulled out an old handkerchief and instructed everyone to touch at least one finger to it. Looking at his watch he counted down before everyone felt a pull behind their navels and were flung for a few seconds into a world of bright colors. Then faster then a flying snitch their feet had hit the floor inside Snape Manor. After regaining her balance and waiting for her brain to stop spinning Lynn felt the essence of the house, that same essence that was there the last time. This feeling in turn caused her to run for the nearest bathroom and release her stomach of the food she had eaten that day. Mrs. Weasley followed her to make sure that throwing up was the only thing she did.

"Well now Severus the manor looks just wonderful, are you sure you haven't been here in years?" Dumbledore asked as he started to walk around the large foyer. Severus pulled his eyes away from the direction his daughter had just run in and looked over at the headmaster.

"Minsy is still here, she cleans regularly." He said holding back his anger.

'Don't worry dad I'm fine. ' Lynn thought to him, over the last few years she had learned how to connect with people with out having to look at them. It made things a lot easier when needing to talk to her father, Harry or Draco.

'Are you sure?' he asked closing his eyes worried that having her there was the wrong thing to do.

'I'm sure, I just need to adjust, don't worry Mrs. Weasley is with me.'

'Good'

'So what's the old coot up to?'

'Lynn! That's not nice.'

'Oh come on dad he doesn't even seem concerned, plus he hasn't even looked at Harry in days, if not weeks.'

'I know, I'm trying not to strangle him myself.'

"Severus why don't you show everyone where they will be sleeping." The "old coot" in question suggested. Severus nodded as he headed up the right hand staircase, but before ascending he stopped and turned to the group behind him.

"The East wing of the house is off limits. It is closed up with more advanced spells then you will ever learn so DO NOT I repeat DO NOT try to get in there." And with that the group, now including Lynn and Mrs. Weasley headed up the stairs and were shown their rooms. Ron, Fred and George shared a room just as Hermione and Ginny did. Mr. And Mrs. Wealsey of course had their own room while Sirius and Severus had separate rooms of their own. Lynn and Harry were the only ones left.

"We have to share a room don't we?" Harry asked his father as he opened the last door in the hallway.

"Of course, I'm not about to leave Lynn to have nightmares in a room with two girls that don't know about them."

"I'm standing right here ya know."

"Sorry Lynn." The two male Snapes said in unison. She just rolled her eyes and walked passed them into the room.

"I remember this room, it used to be the music room." Lynn commented as she walked around and judged the changes that had been made. Instead of a grand piano, couches and tables set with fresh flowers there was two four poster beds, two night stands, two dressers and two closets. Sev had also added a connected bathroom to the room.

"Mum used to teach me how to play the piano in here. There was a picture wasn't there, of the two of us playing that you had taken." She looked over at her father.

"It's now down stairs in the study if you want to go look at it." He smiled at her as she ran out of the room to re-live some of the happier memories of the house. Sev then turned to Harry who was inspecting his new bed, also known as jumping on it to see how soft it was.

"How are you holding up? Are you going to try and talk to them?" Harry stopped jumping on the bed and sat down with his legs hanging off the side.

"I'm not sure, I think I might try and talk to them later, maybe give them a chance to see how we all get along."

"That sounds like a decent plan." The elder Snape commented as he sat next to his son on the bed.

"How do you think Lynn is going to be staying here?" He was worried that his sister was going to have a bad reaction to this place, seeing as the first thing she did when she got here was throw up.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." Sev said as he patted Harry on the knee and stood up.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." He walked out the door with Harry close behind.

The two met up with Lynn in the study, which was located on the first floor. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the hundreds of books located on shelves all around the room. His sister was currently sitting at the large oak desk looking at some old family pictures of her as a baby with her mother and father.

"I remember that day; you did not want to sit still." Her father said as her peered over her shoulder to see the picture.

"So I see." Lynn said as she store at her baby self wiggling around not wanting to sit and get her picture taken as her parents tried to calm her.

"Come on let's see what Minsy has ready for us in the kitchen." Severus led his two children out of the study back through the foyer and down the hall to the kitchen. Upon entering they noticed that Ron and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were already there.

'Goodness Harry their really mad at you, and apparently not to fond of me or dad.'

'Well that's not much of a shocker.'

'Very true, I haven't been to nice to them have I?'

'Not really, no.'

"Hallie dear do you really need to bring your snake into the kitchen with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she noticed Diamond wrapped around Lynn's wrist. This didn't sit to well with Lynn she was a bit pissed that this women would dare tell her what to do in her own house. She of course could hear Ron, Hermione and Harry snickering under their breath at her.

'Honestly Harry I would expect that from them, not you.' She glared. His snicker then turned into a laugh. This made Lynn even madder.

"Dad?"

"She has a point Lynn, go bring Diamond up stairs he can stay in your room untill after we eat." Lynn did not respond she just stormed out of the room angry that this woman would dare act as though she had any control over her.

'Stupid women's not my mother, how dare she tell me what to do in my own house!'

Harry watched his sister leave the room in a rather foul mood. He did feel a little bad for her as he could see her reason for being angry, but it didn't make the situation any less entertaining. Seeing this Sev scowled at his son.

"Oh come on dad you have to admit that she is rather funny when she's mad."

"Please don't start all this sibling rivalry crap all over again, I have no desire to hear you two fight all summer. And that isn't funny so stop laughing." Harry covered his mouth to try and calm himself down.

A few minutes later Lynn came back into the room in a more pleasant mood then before, Harry noticed she was holding two letters.

"Draco write you already?" Lynn couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

"That stupid death eater isn't going to be coming here this summer is he?" That was Ron, that was the first thing he had said since they arrived, and according to Lynn he couldn't have said anything worse.

"Ronald Weasley mind your manners!" Mrs. Wealsey yelled. At that moment Harry got up and stood behind Lynn putting a hand on each shoulder as to make sure she wasn't about the lunge at the red headed boy. But this girl had other plans. Not a moment later did Ron jump up off his chair screaming.

"SPIDERS SPIDERS THERE ALL AROUND ME, GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!" Hermione jumped out of her seat as Ron had scared her by his sudden movement, she then tried to calm him down by saying that there was nothing there, but he wasn't listening. Severus put down the letter and walked over to Lynn. smacking her on the back of the head.

"OUT! Go outside NOW!" At that moment Ron stopped screaming as he and Hermione just store at each other in shock and confusion of what just took place. Before they could put two and two together Lynn left the room.

"That's one talented kid." Sirius said shocked at what he had just witnessed. Severus didn't say anything but instead went back to reading his letter. Harry decided he needed to have word with his sister so he quietly left the room and headed out the front doors. There he found Lynn sharpening some steaks and holding a sword on her lap.

"Nice way to control your anger." He said sitting down next her and picking up a stake to start sharpening.

"Real nice way for him to watch his mouth." She commented as she stood up, snapped her fingers and was then wearing tan cargo pants and a grey tee shirt (Her Uncle had sent them to her for her birthday the year before.) Loading her pockets with stakes and picking up her sword she headed towards the woods that surrounded the manor.

"Feel like killing some demons?" She asked as she walked across the lawn.

"Of course." Her brother answered as he followed her towards the trees.


	25. Of Truths and Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR CHARACTER WHICH WAS CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING OR JOSS WHEDON!**

Once there Lynn walked in the room with Draco following. Closing and locking the door behind him Draco turned to Lynn. His eye's eyes blazing with anger he rushed to her, grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"You lied to me!" He bellowed

"I'm sorry!" Lynn cried

"I had no choice." Draco snorted and pushed her before letting her go.

"You always have a choice!" Lynn store at him as she rubbed her wrists.

"You've met my father, haven't you? There was no choice!"

"Bullshit!" He yelled while banging his fist on the night table.

"I was told my entire life that if I told you, or anyone that I would be putting my family in danger. Every time I told my father I wanted to tell you he told me that it would be endangering our lives. I was not about to risk my father or my brother's lives." She stated calmly.

"Your brother, perfect Potter. This explains why he gets away with so much."

"Oh right because your life is so hard. At least my father doesn't have to bribe people with money to get his way!" Now she was yelling.

"Fuck you! Don't you dare talk about my father!"

"Oh really because I could say a whole lot about your father, who do you think abducted me!" At this Draco just stopped.

"Are you mad?"

"I can prove it." He just store at her unsure of what she was going to do.

"Look at me." Their eyes met and Draco was suddenly lost in the dark.

"What the hell?" He whispered as the room started to come into focus. He soon realized he was lying on a table with straps holding down his arms and legs. Starting to struggle against his bindings he heard a loud pop and saw a man in all black appear at the end of the table.

"I wanna go home!" He cried, but it wasn't his voice, it was Lynn's, as he looked down at his bindings this time he noticed it wasn't his body either. He was seeing what happened to her through her own eyes. He had no control over his surroundings or his body, he had to just sit and watch as the man in black turned and smacked her with a cane. Draco realized that it was a very familiar looking cane, one with a serpents head and emerald green eyes.

"Quite you little shit. I've already told you, you're not going home until you tell me what I want to hear." The man growled as he walked over to the table. Draco then realized the man had a hammer in his hand.

"We are going to try this again, and this time I will not be so kind. For every lie I will break a finger. Do you understand?" Draco shook his head.

"Good. Now is your father a spy for Dumbledore?" Draco felt angry and heard Lynn say,

"No, I already told you no!" Draco looked up to see the man's eyes, his eyes, staring back at him narrowing sharply as this was not the answer he expected.

"Tsk tsk Haillie I told you not to lie." He shouted as he raised the hammer and just as it was about to smash one of Lynn's small fingers Draco blinked and was back looking at a 15 year old Lynn.

"It was my father, he really did do all of those horrible things to you." He could not believe it. The man he idolized was the one who brutally torture the girl he had loved since he was born.

"Do you understand now, why I couldn't tell you? It isn't you I don't trust, it's him." Draco was truly speechless, what could he say? His father had killed her mother and did unspeakable things to her which she has to relieve nightly.

"I just need some time." He said in a rush as he ran out of the room. A few seconds later Harry came in.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he sat down next to her on her bed.

"I don't really know." She tried to smile as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Seeing this Harry put his arm around her shoulders as she lay her head on his. All she could think was

'I hope I did the right thing.'


	26. Of The Start of Something

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR CHARACTER WHICH WAS CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING OR JOSS WHEDON!**

"Lynn you need to tell him." Harry said through the bathroom door the next morning.

"I know." Lynn whinned

"He just isn't going to be happy with me." Harry poked his head out the door.

"Why? He told Draco everything, isn't that part of everything?"Lynn grimiced.

"Yeah except dad doesn't exactly know that it was Lucias." Harry slammed open the door.

"What do you mean dad doesn't know it was Lucias?" He was yelling but Lynn couldn't help but laugh.

"I will tell you when you put on some pants." Harry gave her a confused look before looking down and realizing he was wearing nothing but boxers and glasses.

"Oh crap." He said before running in the bathroom and shutting the door. A few seconds later he emerged fully dressed.

"Ok, Why and how does dad NOT KNOW?" He half asked, half yelled.

"Ok well think about it. If Dad knew it was Lucius then he would kill him!" Harry thought about this for a moment.

"I'm not seeing the problem." Harry said with a smile.

"HARRY!" Lynn yelled in protest.

"So you see why I can't tell dad right?" Harry laughed.

"You're still telling dad." Lynn groaned and threw up her hands.

"Come on Harry help me out here. When he finds out he is going to kill me then Kill Mr. Malfoy in a very definite way, not that I mind that but it's just NOT the right time!" She pleaded with her brother who shook his head and walked out of the room.

Growling she followed him down to breakfast where the rest of the house guests were already chatting and eating. Though when the two Snape children walked in most of the conversations came to a hault.

"Good morning to you all too." Lynn mumbled as she sat down next to her father.

'Dad can I talk to you after breakfast?' She thought as she sat down. She didn't want to ask out load incase the Weasley kids decided this should be something they should investigate, Lynn knew how they were.

'Of course, is everything alright?' Lynn grimaced

'I think your going to have to be the one to decide that.' Her father just looked at her sideways but continued his meal and former conversation with Mr. Weasley.

"From what I heard at the Ministry yesterday Peter Pettegrew will be sent to Azkaban today."

"Don't you think there is a possibility of the Death Eaters to break him out?" Asked Harry.

"He will be heavily guarded but anything is possible." Mr. Weasley admitted.

"So this should stop Voldimort from being brought back right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I am sure it will delay it but I doubt it will stop it. The true Death Eaters are very loyal and they will do anything to get him back." Severus explained.

"Like my father?" No one had heard Draco come into the room nor noticed his presence until he spoke.

"It is possible." Severus answered.

Lynn looked up at Draco, he looked terrible, like he had not slept all night. She could relate, her nightmares had been the worst they had been in a long time.

"Dad could I talk to you now?" Lynn asked as she stood up and walked towards the door. Passing Draco she couldn't look him in the eye but instead looked at the floor.

"Sure." He said following her, unsure of what the issue was and unsure of how much he wanted to find out.

As father and daughter left the room Draco went to sit down at the table. Unsure of where to sit he ended up next to his cousin Sirus. Molly Weasley put a plate in front of him and he started to quietly eat as conversations started to erupt around him.

Meanwhile in the study Lynn and Severus were sitting on the couch quietly as Lynn tried to figure out how to tell her father the entire truth of what happened to her.

"Lynn is everything alright?" Sev asked assuming this had to do with last night and her discussion with Draco.

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how to." She admitted.

"Okay, does this have something to do with Draco?" Lynn shook her head.

"Does it have something to do with Harry." She shook her head again.

"Well I am not going to play this guessing game all day so you might as well just tell me." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and spoke in a rush.

"Lucius Malfoy was the man who kidnapped me." Lynn said it so fast that Severus wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry, repeat yourself." Tears started to roll down Lynn's face as she spoke again.

"Lucius Malfoy was the man who kidnapped me." Severus didn't know what to say, that is what he that she had said the first time but was to astonished to believe it.

"Are you sure?" He chocked out.

"Yes, I can show you proof if you want." He didn't really want to see it but agreed anyway by nodding his head. So in her usual way Lynn locked eyes with her dad and as they turned a sparkling emerald green she showed him flashes. Flashes of Malfoy's eyes, his cane and sounds of him speaking. Severus knew she was right, he knew the instant he saw the cane that it was absolutely Malfoy.

"How long have you known and why the hell didn't you tell me right away?" He bellowed.

"A few years." She responded weakly

"A FEW YEARS!" He jumped up and was full on yelling. He could not believe she would hide this information from him.

"WHY? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" Lynn grimaced.

"If you kill him then I figure Voldimort would be suspicious. I'm sure he would wonder why you murdered his right hand man.

"He isn't even fully alive yet! There are rumors but I know I would be one of the first to find out if he were alive!" Then he thought about it.

"This had nothing to do with me killing Lucius, this had to do with you not wanting any problems between you and Draco." He glared.

"That was a part of it." She admitted shyly.

Severus was in shock, but he needed to do something, unsure of what he started to pace. Lynn sat trembling and following his every move with her eyes.

"Dad I know he deserves to pay but I don't want you to be a murderer." His daughter admitted. Hearing this he stopped and knelt down beside her.

"Lynn, you know I have done some very bad things for Voldamort." She nodded.

"One of those things was to kill people. At least this time it would be deserved." Lynn, being a true Snape, saw the logic in this statement. In doing so she stood up abruptly and proclaimed,

"I want to help." Snape slapped his hand to his forehead.

"For the love of Merlin, you truly are my daughter." He said with a slight chuckle. This made Lynn smile, but only for a moment,

"No, your just a child and just as much as you don't want me to murder anyone I sure as hell do not want you to murder anyone either."

"I want to help." That was not Lynn, but Draco. Hearing this both Snape's jumped.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Lynn scolded.

"He always told me that the Dark Arts were a way of getting rid of those below us, I never thought he would hurt one of our own, let alone your family. There for if you want to get back at him. I want to help."

"This is not up for discussion, you two cannot help. Plus I haven't decided what I am going to do about this. Now get out of here/"

"But dad!" Lynn whinned.

"I will think about letting you know if and what I plan to do." Sev said as he ushered both teenagers out of the room and closed and locked the doors behind him.

Authors Note: Sorry I keep taking such long pauses guys! I will try and start updating regularly. I just wasn't sure of the direction I was going to go in. But I am going to try and get more action into this and add some stuff about Harry, Ron and Hermione! Thanks so much for reading and for kicking me in the butt every so often to get stuff going!

[-


	27. Of Odd Pairings and Reintroductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR CHARACTER WHICH WAS CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING OR JOSS WHEDON!**

"OK so you know he is going to do this with out us right?" Draco commented to Lynn as they stared at the closed door.

"Yup." She sighed.

Angerly Draco punched the door creating a dent the shape of his first.

"SHIT!" He screamed as he held his hand to his chest.

"Are you mad?" Lynn asked wide eyed at what he had just done.

Sliding down the wall Draco sat with his arms over his bent knees.

"I just don't know what to do, this is just a lot to take in." He said as Lynn sat down beside him.

"I know and I'm so sorry it all had to come out at once." He glared at her.

"Your sorry? Right I absolutely believe that one. I bet you were just waiting for the right time to spring on this on me." Hailey reared back and punched him right in the jaw,

"Fuck you!" Hailey stood up snapped her fingers and was quickly changed into her cargo pants and tee shirt. As she started to walk away she looked down at a stunned Draco.

"You know nothing about me!" And with that she was gone. The blond was so shocked all he could do was stare at the wall ahead of him. After a few seconds of rubbing his jaw in utter disbelief he stood up and went to go find the girl the girl he thought he knew.

Meanwhile in the study Severus was plotting Lucias's demise.

"I could paralyze him before slowly cutting off each of his fingers…no too messy. I could use the killing curse? No too fast.." He paced the room while trying to think of the best way to torture the man who brutally harmed his little girl.

"Murder is such a messy thing." Sev looked up at the voice, it was Sirius.

"Don't you have a flee bath to take?" Sev retorted. Sirius just grinned.

"Look we both know we don't like one another, but we really do need to get along for Harry's sake. So I would like to help you in your endeavor." Sirius offered as he slowly walked around the room. Sev watched him closely.

"What do you know about it?"

"Harry filled me in on the things I've missed and I guess by your incessant mumbling about murder you have finally found your man."

"I did." He said curiously.

"Mind if I ask who?"

"Lucius Malfoy" Sev stated the words dripping from his mouth like oil.

"Wow, that is absolutely the worst person you could have named. But with that in mind, I have an idea of something that would work even better then actual murder."

"You have one minute to explain." Sirius grinned.

"Well he is extremely devoted to the dark arts, and he has raised his child to feel the same way, what do you think would be the worst thing in the world to happen to him? Worse then any kind of physical torture or pain?" The head of Slytherin smiled at this.

"For such wretched mutt you do have a good point."

"Well now that we are agreeing on something, I need a drink. Fire Whiskey?" Sirius offered.

"Oh Merlin yes!" Sev accepted gratefully.

Meanwhile in the training room

"You just did what?" Harry choked out through fits of laughter.

"I just socked Draco." Lynn admitted while punching a large sand bag which was floating in front of her. Harry in the meanwhile was rolling on the floor laughing at the thought of the blonds face after his girlfriend punched him.

"I so wish I had not missed that!" Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Harry struggled to breath as he stood up.

"Ok I'm really sorry Lynn." He said still chuckling, Hailey couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her brother.

"Alright, the look on his face was kind of comical." She said with a laugh.

"Oh man!" She half yelled half sighed as she walked around with her hands on her head.

"What am I going to do now? I just punched Draco and dad is trying to figure out the best way to murder Lucias."

"Well in terms of dad you can't really do anything about that, but in terms of Draco you have two options." Lynn sat down next to her brother.

"Which are?"

"Well you can either keep hiding and acting like nothing has changed or you can show him the amazing way you have changed. Show him who you really are. That you're not that helpless pure blood bigot. That you're a strong, smart pure blood who stands up for what you believe in, which is not what the rest of the snobby death eater kids ever do." Hailey smiled at this and put her head on her brother's shoulder.

" For a Gryffindor you're not so bad." She joked.

"Ha, thanks, I think." He laughed. Lynn lifted her head and stood up.

"Your right, I need to show him who I really am. That is the only way I am going to know if he really loves me for me and not the person he thinks I am." Harry nodded.

"You go do that." His sister grinned,

"I will but you need to do something too." He looked at her quizzically.

"Go talk to Ron and Hermione. Look Hermione will at the very least understand. Ron is a thick headed moron, but Hermione didn't earn smartest witch in our grade for nothing." Harry leaned back on the wall slumping.

" Look if I have to reintroduce myself to the guy I have loved my entire life you can reintroduce yourself to two people who are supposed to have been your closest friends for the past 4 years. If they really love you then they will understand." Harry grinned at her.

"Learn to take your own advice." She smiled.

"Yeah I will try." She held her hand out to help him up. As she pulled him up he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for being my sister." Hailey smiled against his shoulder.

"Thanks for being my brother." After they broke apart Harry turned to leave as Hailey went back punching the sand bag.

"Good luck." He smiled.

"You too."


	28. Of Communications

As Harry was heading down to the kitchen to try and find Ron and Hermione he ran into half way down the hall Draco.

"Look." Harry said as Draco was about to pass him. Draco stopped and turned looking annoyed.

"I don't particularly like you and I know the feelings mutual. But Lynn loves you, I cannot figure out why but she does. That being said, it killed her every day to not tell you the truth. So just give her a chance," Draco didn't say a word but Harry could see it in his face that he was at least considering the words the raven haired boy said.

"She's in the training room, the last door on the right." Draco slightly nodded as he walked away.

As he got closer to the door he could hear faint talking, which caused him to stop at the door and watch Lynn as she spoke to herself in the mirror.

"Draco, I know you hate me right now and I don't blame you but please know that I love you and everything I have done has been to protect that love,… Oh good grief that's corny. Ok " Hailey pauses to take a deep breath before continuing to talk into the mirror.

"Draco I love you and I have always loved you. You were the only thing that made sense in my screwed up lie filled world. You were the one thing I could count on. But I never really let you know me, everything I told you, well almost everything I told you were things I thought you wanted to hear. I want you to get to know me, the real me. I hope that you can forgive me long enough to let this happen." Hailey had been looking at her hands as she said this, but when she was done she looked up into the mirror again, looking at her self straight in the eye all she could think was how much she hated herself for not just coming out and telling him. For letting things get so bad, feeling all this anger from so many years of worry and stress she finally decided to release it. Ever so quickly she cocked back her fist and slammed it right into the mirror, right where the reflection of her face was. As the glass fell and her hand started to bleed a very harassed Draco came running in the room.

"Lynn what the hell are you thinking?" He yelled as he pulled her away from the broken glass to take a look at her hand which was bleeding rather heavily from a long cut over her knuckles.

"I'm sorry Drake, I'm so sorry I should have told you everything so long ago." She said this calmly and quietly, there were no tears of rage or guilt left. But even so Lynn had to force herself to look at him. In that moment Draco realized what all of this had been doing to her. He had been so angry at her about the deceit towards him that he did not think of the mental ramifications it could have left on Lynn.

"No Lynn, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything your father put you through; even more for everything my father has put you through. I wasn't thinking about you and everything you showed me. I was stuck on everything you did to me." He wrapped an arm around her and leaned his forehead against hers as he said this. She stood against him blank and numb.

"I'm sorry Drake, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry" Lynn kept repeating this over and over until Draco put a finger over her lips.

"Shhh it's ok, we will work with out. But first we need to get your hand looked out." As he lead her out of the room he grabbed a towel on the bench next to the door and wrapped it around her hand.

The pair quietly made their way down the hall and over to the study door where they had last left Severus. But just as Draco was about to knock on the door the kids heard laughing in the room. So instead of knocking they quietly opened the door and what they found was definitely not what they ever would have expected.

To their amazement Severus and Sirius were sitting on the couch laughing hysterically with a bottle of half empty fire whiskey between them. It seemed they were telling stories of Lucius back in his Hogwarts days and how much of an ass he really made of himself. The two men were slapping their knees and had tears coming from their eyes.

"There was that one time, do you remember? We were in the great hall for the Halloween feast and Narcissia jinxed Lucius with out him knowing!" Sirius roared as he animatedly rehashed the story.

"With the bunny ears!" Severus yelled remembering the apparently hilarious incident.

Hailey and Draco could do nothing more then stare in amazement at the two men who would on any other day hate each other but were now at this moment drunk as could be and making fun of Draco's father. Instead of interrupting the slightly disturbing scene Draco lead Hailey out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen where they found Mrs. Weasley cleaning up after supper. Lucky for them she was the only left.

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley could you help us?" Draco asked as he sat the injured girl down in a chair. Mrs. Weasley looked from one teenager to the next before noticing Hailey's wrapped hand.

"Oh Merlin what happened?" She yelled as she grabbed a bowl and filled it with soap and water.

"Lynn had a bit of a disagreement with a mirror." He said worrying about how deep the glass shards might have gone.

"Where is your father?" Molly asked Lynn as she started to un wrap her hand. Hailey just looked at Draco.

"He's a bit… indisposed at the moment." Molly didn't seem to pay the comment any mind as she was busy trying to carefully clean Lynn's hand while getting the shards out.

"Draco could you please go get Saverus I don't care how indisposed he is he needs to know that Hailey hurt her hand and needs to go to Saint Mungo's." Upon hearing that Lynn spoke up.

"No please, can't you fix it? I really don't want to go back there" Moly smiled reassuringly.

"I will do my best dear but I really need your father.

"Drake go get him, stun him if you have to." Lynn directed. So off Draco went to try and get the very inebriated Snape to come down and take care of his daughter.

In the mean time Harry was outside trying to reason with his two best friends.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell us." Hermione was saying as the trio sat on front porch.

"I wasn't allowed, my father…."

"Your FATHER, really." Ron snorted cutting Harry off.

"Yeah Ron my father, I am sorry you have a problem with that but it's the truth."

"How is that exactly, seeing as you and Lynn are the same age how is it that he is both your father? Did your mum have an affair?" Ron interrogated Harry in the hopes of finding any kind of dirt on Snape. Harry sighed knowing that this is what his supposed friend was searching for.

"No, apparently my mum and James were friends with my dad and Lynn's mum. A few days after Lynn's mum found out she was pregnant with Lynn they went to my mum and James's house. Apparently they weren't able to have kids together so my mom asked my dad for, err help." He ended weakly. At the thought of Snape having adult relations with anyone made them all shudder so at the mention of this all three let out a simultaneous

"Ewwwww!"

"How long have you known, that he was your father I mean?" Hermione, ever the calm one asked.

"Since first year/" Harry shyly admitted.

"FIRST YEAR!" Ron yelled/

"After everything we have been through you couldn't have thought to trust us enough to tell us. That's real nice mate, real nice." Ron said as he stood up and loudly stormed off into the house.

"As much as I want to understand your side, I have to agree with Ron on this one. We have been though a lot, you should have been able to trust us by now." Harry who was getting more irritated by the minute at the miss understanding finally blew up.

"It had NOTHING to do with trust! I couldn't tell ANYONE. Lynn couldn't even tell Draco and they are betrothed!" He yelled so loud and so suddenly that it made Hermione jump.

"Besides does it really matter who my family is? So my father's the potion master and my sister is going to marry into the most evil pure blood families there is! So what?" He exclaimed! Yet after he said this he thought about what it all sounded like.

"Well Harry when you put it like that." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Shut up." The raven haired boy said with a laugh.

"That sounds pretty terrible doesn't it." Hermione grinned.

"Yeah it really does. Look I understand we can't chose our family and I have seen how you are with your sister. I am happy if you are. I just don't want anymore secrets." Harry nodded.

"That's fair." He said as he stood up and started to walk inside.

"Where are you going?" She asked, confused as to his sudden departure.

"Well you said you didn't want anymore secrets so I'm going to go tell Ron how you really feel about him." He replied with a grin.

"Oh don't you dare!" Hermione said as she ran after him into the house.


	29. Of the Begining of the End of an Era

As Harry and Hermione were running in the door Draco was trying to get a very drunk and annoyed potions master to the kitchen.

"What do you mean she's hurt 'hic up'?" Snape yelled as he stumbled out of the room.

"Sir she had a bit of a disagreement with her mirror." Draco tried to explain lamely.

"This was all you! What did you do?" He pointed and waved his finger at the frightened teen.

"Please sir I just need you to come into the kitchen." Draco begged. Seeing this Harry felt a bit bad for the Slytherin and a bit amused that his dad was drunk in the middle of the day so he decided to help./

"Come on dad, lets go see what Lynn's up to now." Harry gently nudged his father towards the kitchen.

"Harry!" He said sounding shocked that his son was there.

"Harry, you know I've always wanted you with me. You know I am just mean to you in school to keep up appearances 'hic up' Harry you know you're my favorite son." Snape rambled as he leaned on his son.

"Yes dad, I know dad, and I'm pretty sure I'm your only son, unless there is something your not telling us?" Harry joked. Severus shook his head.

"No no no just 'hic up' you." Harry stifled a laugh as he half dragged half lead his father down the hall and into the kitchen.

When Harry, Draco and Sev walked into the room Lynn and Mrs. Weasley looked up from her bleeding hand. Lynn nearly laughed at the sight before her. Her brother dragging her father who could barely walked and smelled like fire whisky with her boyfriend behind them looking rather frazzled.

"Oh no this wont do." Mrs. Weasley stood up abruptly as Harry sat Severus down next to Lynn.

"Hailey Lynn Snape! What on earth did you 'hic up' do to your hand!" Hailey scrunched up her nose at the smell that was wafting off her father. Before she could answer Mrs. Weasley ran up and handed Snape Sr. a vial of potion.

"Drink this! That is not a request it is an order!" She barked. Not wanting to upset her Severus did as he was told and downed the vial.

"Well doesn't that taste lov- Oh Merlin!" He yelled as he grabbed his head.

"I didn't raise five boys with out knowing how to handle this idiocy!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Not so loud vial woman!" Severus groaned.

"DAD!" Hailey and Harry yelled in unison.

"Harry you should have been watching her!" Sev blamed.

"Me I'm not her keeper, if anything this is Draco's fault, he is the one she has been fighting with."

"I think I am the last person to be blamed, if anyone it would be her father." Draco retorted.

"Excuse me?" Sev yelled

Listening to all of this did not make anything better, in fact it made Lynn want to be completely alone. The more the men faught the more she wished to be alone in a quiet room. She sat and closed her eyes thinking of some place that she could go that would be completely quiet and where no one would be able to find her. The next thing she new there was tug behind her naval and she was whisked into a tale spin,

When Hailey opened her eyes she found herself in a pitch black completely silent space, grabbing her wand from her pocket she flicked it, lighting the tip. Using the small ray of light she looked around what she found to be a room. There she saw and finally realized she was sitting on a bed, her bed from childhood. Looking up she then noticed the fireplace across the room. Again using her wand she lit the fire making the room light up. Memories started to flood back to her, memories of playing hide and seek with Draco or having her parents read her bed time stories of great wizards and witches and goblins and fairies. As Hailey turned to the right to get off the bed she noticed a picture on the night stand. Picking up the frame she watched as a younger version of her parents and baby her sitting outside under a tree. The baby picture version of her was giggling as her parents smiled at each other over her head. Looking at the picture and being in this room made her miss her mum more then she had in a long time. Instead of walking around as she had previously wanted to do Hailey decided to take this time to enjoy the silence she had not had in what seemed like years. So with the picture in her hand she decided to curl up on the bed, watch the fire and remember.

"Hailey." Severus called softly, as to not startle her. Hearing her name Hailey slowly opened her eyes, she hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep.

"Dad? How did you find me?" He smiled.

"I had a feeling that you were thinking of badly you wanted it to be quiet. What better place to go then one which is forbidden to the rest of our guests." Smiling she pushed herself up into a sitting position dropping the family picture onto the bed. Sev noticed the photograph. Picking it up he was hit with a pang of sadness, loneliness and regret.

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen." Sev looked up, shocked that she had read his mind.

"I didn't read your mind." His daughter knew him too well.

"I'm not that good, it's all over your face." He forced a smile.

"That night will forever haunt me." Severus admitted. Picking up and holding his hand, Hailey fought back tears at this confession.

"Well isn't this heartwarming?" The Snape's jumped at the sound of a new voice in the room. Looking up at the fire place they saw who the voice belong to, and it was not someone they had expected.

Meanwhile on the other side of the manor, Draco and Harry were still searching the rooms.

"Have you found her?" Harry asked as he ran into the hallway and nearly crashing into a panic stricken Draco.

"No otherwise I wouldn't be out here in the hall would I?"

"Valid point. I can't imagine where she could be, we've looked all over." Draco nodded quickly but then suddenly had a thought.

"I have a feeling I know where she might be." He responded before running back into the music room. With Harry following on his heels Draco ran over to the left side of the room and over to the third light fixture.

"Secret passage?"

"Wow Potter your not as dumb as you look." Draco responded sarcastically while pulling the fixture down and opening a small door. The two boys followed the steps down to a narrow passage way.

"Where are we going?" Harry finally asked after they had been walking for what seemed like forever.

"To the west wing, I have a feeling she is in her old room."

"Ok so why didn't we just go through the door in the main hall?"

"Because you dolt don't you think it would be locked and protected? I highly doubt Professor Snape would leave it unguarded."

"Makes sense." Draco just rolled his eyes and kept walking until they came to another set of stairs leading up.

As the boys ran up the stairs they heard a high pitched scream. Knowing that it must be Hailey's they ran even faster through the secret door, and down the hall. But as they came closer to where they heard the scream they heard another voice, one they definitely did not expect to hear.

"Well isn't this heart warming?" Draco's heart started to beat so loud he could barely breath.

"Father?" He whispered. Waving at Harry to stay back he silently inched his way to the door hoping to see what was going on. He was able to get to the edge of the door and peek in with one eye just enough to see Hailey hiding behind her father who was currently questioning Malfoy Sr.

"I don't recall inviting you over Lucius, especially not into to my daughter's bedroom." The death eater smirked.

"I don't recall needing an invite by a traitor, I'm pretty sure the Dark Lord would consider that an open invitation."

"Lucius the Dark Lord has always been fully aware of my spying for Dumbledor so there for I am not sure where you get off calling me a traitor!" Severus yelled and stepped towards the other man. Draco's father in turn drew his wand.

"Tisk Tisk Severus I would watch your step, you wouldn't want me to kill you in front of your child." Reminding him that Hailey was still in the room, Sev backed up to shield her from any spell Lucius might throw.

"I will never let you touch my child again!" Sev yelled drawing his wand and shooting a disarmament spell which Lucius quickly dodged.

"That's what you think, Adoperio Istic Coniveo , Accolo Deduco." With that Hailey dropped to the floor behind her father.

"NO!" Sev yelled and lunged at Lucius.

Still at the door Draco had seen it all, and once Hailey had fallen to the floor he dove into the room, grabbed her and dragged her out as quickly as he could while dogging curses being thrown by the two older men.

"Lynn! Lynn wake up!" He yelled as he layed her on a bed in a room a few doors down.

"Lynn come on, you need to wake up!" Harry cried as her smacked her face.

"Potter I will take care of Lynn, go back down the passage and get help! I don't want either of our father's dying in this." Harry nodded hesitantly but ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Sitting on the bed next to Lynn he moved her face to look at him.

"Alright Lynn time to do your thing and open your eyes."


	30. Of Nightmere's End

As Hailey lay silently down the hall from the raging battle Harry was running through the passage and back into the main hall trying to find help.

Barging into the library Harry found Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin.

"Harry are you ok, what's the matter?" Mr. Weasley jumped up.

"Mr. Malfoy and my father are fighting, in the West Wing and Hailey is unconscious!" The adults jumped up and were on the move following Harry out of the library and through the passage as they didn't want to take the time to figure out all the spells Severus had put on the main doors.

As they got through to the West Wing they ran past the room where Draco was still trying to get Lynn to open her eyes with no avail. Once they reached the room were Severus and Lucius were fighting it was all quiet.

"Dad?" Harry yelled into the smoke filled room.

"It's alright, it's over." Sev said as he walked out.

"Severus where's Lucius?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Gone, Where's Lynn?" Harry lead him to the room where Draco sat watching over Hailey.

"She hasn't moved yet.' Draco said with a tremor in his voice.

"She will." Severus stated simply. He put his hand on her cheek and softly kissed her head.

"It's your turn Draco, only you can save her." With that he left the room. Draco watched him unknowing what he meant but that he needed Lynn to open her eyes before he could figure it out.

So there he sat, quietly waiting for something to happen. He held on to her hand and whispered in her ear telling her that he loved her and that everything will be ok but he needed her to open her eyes. Hailey responded with nothing, no movement or sound. After about two hours of waiting Draco started to lose hope and his patients. Sitting next to her on the bed he leaned over her body his face only inches from hers and he screamed..

"Wake up! Open your eyes! Just let me in!" Punching the bed and not getting a response he sat back and just stared shaking his head. Then as he turned and faced away from her he heard it, a low but audible moan.

"No, I wanna go home." Draco jumped and turned to look at her. Then she did it again.

"No please stop."

"Hailey, Hailey it's Draco. Come on love open your eyes for me." She moaned again an then with out warning she rolled her head over to face him and her eyes shot open and in that instance the blond Slytherin felt as though he was falling into an endless darkness.

After a few seconds he felt hard ground and was able to look around and see where he had landed. Draco quickly realized he was in a corridor of some kind. There was very little light but he was able make out the stone floor and walls. He was also able to hear Hailey's cries over in a far corner. Looking around quickly he was able to spot her as they were the only two currently around. Jogging over to her he realized this was not the 15 year old Hailey he was used to but the 6 year old Hailey. She was trapped in her memory of being captured. Kneeling down in front of the shivering and scrunched up child Draco tried to touch her but his hand went right through her. He was just a ghost here which meant that this was going to be much more complicated then he had originally thought.

"Hailey, it's Draco I'm going to help get you out of here." The 6 year old Hailey looked up and sniffled.

"Help me, I'll be good I just want to go home." Draco's heart broke seeing how completely terrified she was.

"It's ok I'm going to get us out of here." With that he got up and started to look around but all he could see was the dark endlessly long hallway. He feared going the wrong way would end badly for Lynn so he tried to think of another way out. But before he could get to far there were foot steps behind him followed by a voice he was unable to place.

"Tisk tisk Hailey you're not allowed out here." Before Draco could think of a way to try and stop him the man in all black picked Hailey up by her arm pulling it so hard it made the little girl scream.

"Stop your hurting her!" He yelled at her assailant but the man did not hear him, only Hailey did."

"Help me please help me!" She begged as she was dragged down the hall and into a cell at the end.

"I can't, I, I don't know how." Draco cried,

After they entered the room Draco realized where he was and what was soon going to happen. He remembered it from what Hailey had shown him in the training room. With this thought in mind he had to fight off from panicking. He didn't want to see what was going to happen but he also didn't know how to stop it. Looking around him Draco noticed the table with the assorted items which new knew were going to be used on Hailey to try and get information out of here. So he tried as hard as he could to pick up the wooden stick with the metal bit on the end. Try and try as he might his hand just kept going through it. He stopped when he heard little Hailey scream. Looking at the table he saw the man in black leaning over her as she lay strapped down. Draco was so busy trying to pick up the hammer that he didn't even notice what was going on right in front of him.

"Now listen here you just need to tell me the truth, tell me what you father is doing with Dumbledore." The man questioned in a gruff voice. This made Hailey cry harder.

"I don't know! Please I just want to go home!" Groaning in frustration, he grabbing her hand and threatened.

"I am being nice right now, but soon I am going to lose my patients and this nice little fingers of yours are going to be crushed to dust if you don't start talking."

"Hey, she's just a child!" Draco ran up and yelled at the man but he was ignored.

When Hailey did not respond with more then just whimpering and tears the man walked over to the table and picked up the hammer Draco was trying so hard to get earlier.

"Now I'm giving you one more shot, tell me what you know!" By this point Draco was most certainly in a panic. He couldn't pick up any objects and the man could not hear him so what was he to do? Then just as the man was going to bring the hammer down on Hailey's restrained hand Draco figured it out. He walked through the man and stood in the between him and Hailey.

"If your going to hurt her your going to have to go through me first!" The man looked up startled and confused.

"I wont let you hurt her!" Draco yelled and pushed the guy, only this time it worked!

"What the? How the hell did you get here?" He yelled in confusion.

"If you want to fight someone, fight me! Leave her alone!" Draco continued to yell back as he moved toward the man picking up a long staff on his way.

"Draco this is none of your business." The blond stopped and narrowed his eyes at this man who knew his name. But how?

"Dad?" The man removed his hood now revealing the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Dad why would you do this?" Lucius just looked at him.

"Their traitors!" He said as he walked back over to the little girl still trapped on the table. Draco grabbed his father,

"I don't care what they are, you will not hurt her again!"

His father turned and punched him directly in the mouth.

"This is none of your concern, your not even supposed to be here!" Rubbing his mouth Draco looked at his father for a second before lunging towards him. The two men wrestled on the ground for a few minutes before Malfoy senior took the upper hand and pinned his son underneath him.

"Your willing to fight me for his girl? Your willing to die for this tratorus girl?" Draco looked his father square in the eye and said..

"Yes."

And with that Draco grabbed the staff that was laying on the floor a foot or so away and stabbed his father through the heart. Not a second later the room was engulfed in a bright white light. Draco looked around to find his father gone and the teenage Hailey standing next to him.

"Drake you did it! You saved me, but how?"

"He was willing to give up his life, for yours. " Said the most beautiful voice either teenager had ever heard.

"Who are you?" Draco asked the tall blue eyed blond who appeared out of thin air.

"My name is Ariana I am an messenger for the Powers That Be." Hailey's jaw dropped.

"My father told me about you!" Ariana smiled.

"Yes I am sure he did."

"What now?" Hailey asked as she took Draco's hnnd.

"Now it's time to go back." Said the woman that the teenagers could only consider to be an angel.

"But what about Hailey, is she cured of the curse?" Ariana smiled again.

"Yes, now close your eyes."


	31. Of Making Plans

Authors Note: I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me and continuing to read my story! It has been a good 5-6years in the making, Thank you so much for your comments and for those who have favorated. You guys keep me going and totally rock my socks off!

While Draco was taking care of Hailey Harry, Severus, Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin where down in the library trying to figure out their next move.

"How much does he know?" Harry asked as he watched his father pace the room.

"I don't know but what ever it is it's too much, the other question is how?"

"Not to point out the obvious or anything but his son has known everything for quite a while now." Sirius spoke up, expecting Severus to knock out his idea right off the bat but he was proven wrong.

"It is possible, but Draco doesn't much like his father, I am thinking it is someone from the Ministry."

"Your thinking we have a mole in the Order?" Arthur Weasley questioned rubbing his chin as he thought of who it might be.

"Mungdungs is a likely character." Lupin said.

"He would do anything to make a galleon." Sirius confirmed.

"True but he has the brains of a caterpillar so I highly doubt it is him." Severus commented still pacing.

"Ah Ha! I've got it!" Lupin exclaimed loudly making the other men jump.

"Got what?" Sirius asked.

"The answer." He stated simply as he started walking around the room.

"It can't be any one at the ministry because they do not know that Harry is yours or that you're remotely involved with He Who Must Not Be Named or the Order. So who is the one person, other then Draco, who could have found out this information. Someone who could slip in and out unseen, AND has been around since Hailey was little."

"A ghost?" Harry asked.

"Close, but I was thinking more along the lines of a house elf." All the men store at him in shock at the idea.

"You know that doesn't sound so far fetched." Arthur stated.

"Hold on! First we need to find out WHAT he knows." Harry pointed out. This deflated the older men's good mood.

"He's right, but how are we going to do that?" Severus wondered aloud.

"There really is only one person." Arthur said glancing at Serverus who sighed.

"I can't make him do that."

"You won't have to, I'll do it." Everyone turned to see Draco and Hailey entering the room.

"It's very dangerous, this isn't a game." Severus pointed out.

"You think I don't know that?" Draco asked in an accusing tone.

"No I really don't." The elder Snape shot back.

"I just killed my father, stabbed him through the heart in order to save Hailey. I am aware that was just a spell but if I did it once, I know that if need be I can do it again." Severus looked in shock over at him. This boy who would be willing to kill his own father in order to save Hailey's life.

"Fine." He said

"But you have to do it our way. And you damn well better come back alive." Draco nodded.

"So what's the plan?" He asked adrenalin still pumping from his earlier battle.

The potions master ignored him and walked over to Hailey, putting his hand on her shoulder he lead her into the hall. Once there and out of sight of the rest of the men Severus Snape gave his only daughter a hug and fought off tears.

"I'm ok dad, I promise. Look even the scars are gone." Hailey pulled away from her father and pulled up the sleeves of her robes to display her wrists which looked as though nothing had ever harmed them.

"Dad their all gone, and I met her, the angel, she spoke to us." This made him smile.

"I'm okay now so please don't worry about me any more. We need to concentrate on Draco and Lucius."

"How did I get so lucky to have raised you." He asked placing his hand on her cheek. This made her role her eyes.

"Really dad? Good grief you're embarrassing." With that she shook her head and walked away.

'Teenagers!' He thought as he followed her back into the library where everyone was forming a plan.

Once back inside Hailey walked over to Draco but glanced at her brother.

'You alright?' he asked

'Yeah, better then ever. You?'

'Better now that you two are OK.' Hailey smiled

'Where are your friends?'

'With Mrs. Weasley at Diagon Ally.'

'Lucky.' Harry laughed.

"Hey you two want to actually pay attention?" the siblings blushed.

"Sorry dad." They said in unison.

"Draco the easiest thing to do is to make this plan very basic. We are going to send you home. Your going to act as though you found out that the Snape's really are traitors. You're then going to give him misinformation. At that point I want you to try and see if reveals anything." Lupin explained

"But won't he know that Draco broke the spell he had over Hailey?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, but that is a risk we are going to have to take." Serverus sighed. At hearing that Hailey grabbed Draco's hand.

'I'll be ok, no matter what he won't hurt me.'

'How do you know?'

'Because no matter what I'm his so.'


	32. Of Thoughtful Moments

Hey guys I have re edited the end of this chapter to better flow with the plot line that I have been trying to reach. I hope you guys like it. I am o sorry for the wait!

The mission was set, Draco was to go back to Malfoy Manor with fake information for his father. It was everyones hope that this would allow the young Slytherin to find out how much his father knows. Though Hailey understood that this was the best plan she was very nervous about him being back there.

"Lynn I will be fine, you saw me fight him off earlier." Draco reassured her while packing as he was set to leave in a few hours.

"Yes but that was a spell, that wasn't even really him. You don't know what he would do in all reality Drake." The blonde put down the pants he had been folding and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Lynn, I love you, I will do anything to stay with you." Tears started to roll down her cheek, Draco softly wiped them away.

"I promise I will come back to you." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her. She leaned in and kissed him back hoping that she could stay with him in that moment forever. But sadly just as quickly as he had moved in, he moved away again. Slowly caressing her cheek he kissed her on the forehead.

"I will be fine. I would suggest getting out of here before your father catches us and he kills me before my father even gets the chance." Hailey signed in annoyance, but got up and left none the less.

After leaving Draco to finishing packing, Hailey headed to her own bedroom to shower and try and relax. Much to her surprise Harry was there.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" He asked as she walked to her boudoir to get out a change of clothes.

"I don't know. On one hand I am glad that he is doing this so we can get some answers but at the same time I am worried he is going to get hurt." She confessed.

"I think that the risk is worth it and he knows that. He is the one person who knows Lucius better than anyone. Plus he also knows that house better then anyone so I am sure he will use it to his advantage." Hailey smiled.

"True. I had forgot about the house thing."

"See? So you don't have to worry too much. I am sure he will come back fine." She nodded before grabbing her towel and heading into the bathroom. Meanwhile Harry headed downstairs to find his father.

Severus was standing on the front porch when Harry located him.

"Hey dad." Snape jumped, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Harry come outside or walk up behind him.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry laughed never having seen his father startled like that before.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Sev looked down .

"Hailey, Draco, Lucius...Nina." Harry nodded as he came to stand next to his father at the railing.

"Hailey has been through so much, now that the curse is broken you would think she would get a break, but instead she has to worry about Draco. Draco is going up against his father in order to help us, but I know he is not doing it for us, but for her. Thinking about how young they are and how much they care about each other reminds me of Nina, Hailey's mother. We were very young when we met but I knew right away that she was the one for me." Harry Smiled and wondered if Lilly and James were the same way.

"What about my mum and James?" This made Sev laugh.

"James Potter was a pretentious jerk. Your mother hated him for the better part of school. But at some point in our last year she managed to fall for him." Harry looked at him sideways.

"I've always heard good things about him from Sirius and Lupin." his father shook his head.

"Harry would you ever say anything negative about Weasley or Granger?"

"Never!"

"Because their your best friends?" Harry nodded.

"Exactly." Sev stated simply. The young boy thought about it for a minute before nodding in understanding.

"It took him quite a while to mature and unfortunately for your mum she didn't get very long to take advantage of it."

"Your worried the same thing will happen with Hailey and Draco." Harry looked at his father who was staring off into the night.

"The reason we teach history is so it does not repeat it self. If this war starts again people will die, if Voldemort returns it will be bad for everyone. I fear for both my children." He looked at his son when he said the last part.

"Because of the prophecy?"

"Yes, amongst other things."

"Do you really think he will return?" Harry asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer and fearing he already knew it.

"it's possible. The magics that he used were of the highest of the Dark arts. I would be a fool say that he will be gone forever, especially given everything that has happened in the last three years." Harry nodded, this was what he feared.

"What will happen if... when, he comes back?" Severus sighed.

"People will die, people you know and love will die." He looked down at his son's withdrawn expression.

"I am not going to sugar coat this for you Harry. I want you to be prepared for the worst should it happen. War is not a pretty thing, we will all have to fight." Harry nodded unsure if he would be able to speak as images of his friends and his family lying quiet and lifeless on the floor flashed through his mind.

"So if this is inevitably going to happen then how is sending Drao possible to his death, going to help/" Father and son turned at the sound of Lynn's shaky and forceful inquiry.

"It will help cement things for right now. It will help us end Lucius if we need to." Lynn glared at her father with tears in her eyes.

vbv

"If you want him dead for all of his crimes then why don't YOU just kill him? Why bring Draco into this?"

"Because as much as I want him dead I need to know what he knows first. I need to know if he has any idea about Voldemorts whereabouts. I need to know what he knows about our family." Lynn's eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"You want to see if you can bring mom back." Severus winced as she had caught him in his fantasy.

"Lynn don't get to excited, I know your mother isn't coming back." He said so softly the kids had to strain to hear.

"We don't know that, and plus you always said that dark magics are boundless." The raven haired girl hadn't felt this hopeful in years.

"Lynn, don't do this to yourself!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's just a fantasy love, I don't even know if it's possible." Sev confessed as he sat on the porch steps.

"But if it is possible. I would be honored to find the answer." Draco walked towards the three Snape's and put his arm around his girlfriend as she smiled up at him. This made Sev throw up his hands in frustration.

"All I have are a box of fake ashes, we don't even know whereto begin other then with Lucius."

"Then that's were I will start."


	33. Of Bravery For Others

Hey guys if you haven't checked it yet please re read the previous chapter before reading this one. I updated it to try and move the story along. I hope you like the changes.

"I can't put you in that position." Severus said for the ninth time in an hour. The group had all moved into the library to discuss this new addition to the plan.

"Dad you're already putting him in a dangerous position! He might as well just add it to the list while he is at it." Lynn protested.

"She has a point dad. He isn't going to be in any more or less danger then you're already putting him in." Harry injected. Sev ran his hand down his face.

"Look Professor I already have an idea of how to do this. He has a closet in his office which neither my mum or I have ever been in. He keeps the key with him at all times. So all I need to go is get that key and look in the closet. I have a feeling that is what holds all the answers to our questions."

"Interesting. But how do you plan on obtaining said key?" Sev asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, i haven't thought that far yet." Drake said sheepishly.

"We might be able to help with that." Sirius stated as he and Lupin walked into the room. This of course made Sev roll his eyes.

"We were known for getting into, and out of a little mischief in our day. I am sure we could help you out." Sirius smiled slyly.

"Okay.." Draco responded unsure of wether or not to trust this man he barely knew.

"Well let's strategize for a moment, your father has a key that you need but it is with him at all times. Well that's simple, instead of taking it from him, you will have to make a copy of it. This way he will never be the wiser. I suggest you do it while he is asleep." Sirius stated very matter of fact.

"Right but if he is able to accomplish that then how is he going to get to the closet? I am sure his father keeps that room secured in some fashion." Lupin questioned.

"This is true, Lucius is not one to keep important things unguarded even around his own family." Severus stated while standing up and starting to pace the room.

"I don't know if I am going to be able to do this alone." Draco admitted.

"He's right, this is much more then just asking for information, this is stealing from a powerful wizard." Lupin pointed out.

"Then I will have to help you." Severus walked over to Draco and sat next to him at the table.

"How? Also isn't this getting more complicated by the minute?" Lynn asked now for fear of her boyfriend and her father lives.

"There was never anything simple about this. But we should be able to stick to the original plan for Draco to go in with false information. We will just have to plan a time for him to make a copy of the key an then I will help him get into the office." Draco nodded.

"That would be better. But sir how do I go about copying the key?" Severus smiled.

"It's quite simple actually, you just need the key, and your wand. It's a simple multiplying charm. Let's try it now." Draco nodded and pulled his wand from where he kept it up his sleeve.

"Good, now point it at the quill on the table and say 'Gemino'. This should make one copy, But only say it once, if you say it multiple times it will just keep doubling what you want to copy. Draco nodded as he listened to the instructions. When he felt ready Draco pointed his wand at the quill and said,

"Gemino" the quill shook but nothing happened. Frustrated Draco said it again

"Gemino!" He yelled as he jabbed his wand towards the quill. To his satisfaction he heard a popping sound and a second quill appeared identical to the first. Just as he started to smile he heard another popping sound and a third quill appeared except this one was much larger then the original or first copy.

"I warned you to only say it once." Sev stated gruffly. Draco growled under his breath.

"Stop growling and try it again." Draco narrowed his eyes at the quill again and quietly but forcefully said the spell. This time a perfect copied appeared right next to it.

"Good now all you need to do is do that with out waking up either of your parents."

"Um dad you also forgot that he has to get into their room with out waking them up as well." Draco paled a little at this thought. Harry whispered to Sirius,

"I didn't think it was possible for him to get any more pale." the two snickered as Sev shot Harry a look which made him stop instantly.

"We will have to figure that out later. Now it is time for Draco to go." Now it was Lynn's turn to pale.

"But don't you think it's a little late in the evening for him to go? Don't you think it would be suspicious for him to all of a sudden show up there only hours after the fight you had with his father?" She protested.

"No, now is the prefect time for him to go. He can go saying that he heard what happened and he wanted to make sure his family was safe. This gives him a better shot at being convincing. " Draco stood up.

"He's right. I'll go get my things." Hailey glared at her father and went chasing after her boyfriend.

Once out of the room and heading up the stairs the panicked girl stopped him.

"Draco please just think of what your doing! Think of the danger your putting yourself in!" The blond boy stopped and turned to look into her eyes.

"I know exactly what I am doing. I know your afraid Lynn but I have to do this. I saw what he did to you! He deserves to pay for it, plus we still don't know what happened with your mother he might have a clue about that as well." Tears started to roll down Hailey's face for the umpteenth time that night. Draco moved his hand to her cheek to wipe them away.

"I need you to trust that I will be okay. I need you to be strong for me now. I know how dangerous this is but I am the only one that can do it. So let me." Hailey leaned her face into his hand before moving to give him a hug.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you Drake." He smiled into her hair.

"You have to believe that I will be fine. Plus no matter how evil he might be I am still his son." Lynn nodded as she puled out of his embrace.

"Lets hope that if some how you get caught he will remember that." He gave her a little smile.

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later the three Snapes and one Malfoy went outside and down the front path to allow Draco to portkey over to Malfoy Manor. Severus said his good bye first.

"Don't forget what we spoke about. Contact me when you find something and we will make a plan to meet and get into his office."

"How will I contact you with out anyone finding out?" Sev handed the boy a coin.

"Hold this in your hand and think of who you want the message sent to and what you want to say, it will show up on the other person's coin. I have one, Lynn has one and Dumbeldore has the third one." Draco nodded as Severus stood back and Harry came forward. The two boys stood in front of each other hands in their pockets. Harry was the first to speak.

"Look I don't actually like you, in fact I am pretty sure loath is an appropriate word. But you saved Lynn, for that I am grateful. So just, don't die, for her sake at least." Draco rolled his eyes as Harry stepped back and started to walk in the house with his father so the teenagers could have one last moment alone.

"if you tell me you don't want to loose me one more time I might actually scream." Hailey smiled.

"I promise to keep it to myself." He laughed before pulling her in for one last kiss before abruptly stepping away and with a some what loud pop he disappeared.


End file.
